Forks Was No Chicago
by IAmMrsCullen
Summary: AU: All human; Edward, his parents & sister Alice moved to Forks, where they meet Bella and her brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Sparks fly, but will they ignite the flame fully? Slightly OOC. Especially when Edward says 'Dude' . Rated T for strong language!
1. All Of My Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the characters in them! I only wish I did. :**

**Also, I listened to a song during the fight scene, and I will let you know when to start playing it!**

**Forks Was No Chicago **

**Chpt. 1 - All Of My Rage**

"My favorite part was when he stopped by and talked to the old man. Also, I loved when he stopped by the woods at night, I was as intrigued as he was with the way he described the scenery.He described it so well, I felt like I was the one there. Especially when he started a fire with the brush. I could feel the crunching of the leaves." I explained. "Very nice descrption, Ms. Swan.However, I think some other students beg to differ." Mr. Bentley sighed. He was used to my long explanations. The other kids were...jealous. I couldn't help that I was observant.It's in my nature.Especially in reading, science, and literature, I outdid a few teachers.

In the front of the room a girl with blond hair raied her hand. Lauren Mallory. My enemy. "Yes, Ms. Mallory." Mr. Bentley muttered. She was always one to point out my flaws. Or at least what she thinks was a flaw. "I think little Swanny,"She sneered my last name, " has it all wrong. The best part was when he talked about the camper thing, and how it looked. Well, tacky but that's like, a really big part! Like, how could the crusty old fart and flowers be good?!" Mr. Bentley sighed, he told us to tell what we think is the best part. I glanced over to meet Lauren's glare. I got brave all of the sudden, and rolled my eyes before i spat,(A/N:**Song here! Stand Up-Neverset) "**Oh, I'm so sorry Lauren! How could I not see that the camper," heavy emphasis on camper, "was the best part of the story? Golly, gee, I am just so unperceptive that it slipped right by. Kind of like Tyler did, huh? Just slipped right by and into your bed away from his girlfriend? Like your virginity did back in 8th?" My face was hot and i was breathing faster. I called out her flaw, not something I'd normally do, but deffinantly something I should've done a long time ago.

The room was silent,then everyone burst out laughing, whistling and dog-howling. Lauren was frozen. She just gawked at me with an open mouth. Even Mr. Bentley was chuckling. He knew how Lauren tormented me. She got up and ran out of the room, leaving her purse behind. The students were congradulaing me for my heroic stunt. I was not the only one who she tested.

The door suddenly flew open, revealing a very fuming Lauren. Why was she back? Her bag? "I hate you Bella Swan! I hate you! Why don't you just move back to Pheonix with your whore of a mother! Make everyone's life easier!" She yelled. That was it. I got up and walked over to the door and pushed her into the hallway. she fell down and looked shocked, angry, maybe scared. "The only whore around here is you, Lauren! You know it, I know it," then Tyler came to join the crowd i didn't realize was around us. I yanked Tyler toward me. He yelped out of suprise." Hell, even Tyler knows it. Probably much better than the others listed!" I pushed Tyler back as Lauren was getting up.

She threw a punch my way, which i avoided nicely. She grunted and tried again hitting the person to my right. I swung my fist and felt it make contact with her jaw. She howled and stumbled back. I launched myself at her, taking us both to the ground. I was throwing punches blindly. I couldn't explain what made me go into a blind fury. Maybe all the years of stress pent up. Whatever the reason, Lauren was feeling my rage. All of my rage. Lauren was crying and flailing her arms and legs wildly. I just couldn't stop myself.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around my hips and pulled me off. This made me even more angry. " Let me go damn it!" I yelled. I wiggled and kicked, but i couldn't get away. I felt moister on my face, I was crying. I was that angry. I turned in the arms holding me away from my mission. I had never seen them before. I knew this because he was wearing designer clothes. No one did that in Forks. It was like a lower middle-class town. For everyone.And he was taller than me too. Everyone else was too, but he was even more! l looked up slowly mustering my breath to curse him to a pulp. That was until I was met by the most beautiful, big, smoldering green eyes. I let my breath out like i was punched in the stomach. It fanned out in his face and swept his untidy bronze hair into the air.

**A/N: There you go, chapter one! Sorry it was soo short. The others will be longer. Especially in Edward's POV. I hope you liked it. I know it was very OOC. Especially Bella. & as for her name, Izzie, I thought it was cute. I'll explain it later in the story. **


	2. Wretched Puppy

**A/N: Wowzers! haha, okay, I only got one review for the first chapter,78 hits, 1 favorite, & 3 alerts.**

**That's not much, but I am ecstatic I at least got one because that means someone actually took the time to read it! Also, this is just a little more of the fight chapter.I'll be posting Edward's POV later today. Promise! I'm eager to get past the fighting scenes and into their relationship. So I am kinda new to the writing here. I have been a dedicated reader for a while though. So allow me one "dumb" moment : Hits are good, right? like "It's a hit!" ?**

**lol, I'm really not that dumb looks around hahah Enjoy!!**

CHPT. 2 - Wretched Puppy

I just looked at him. I was frozen like a mouse in the eyes of a snake.He looked amused. He was smiling a goofy crooked grin. It was so sexy! Wait! Sexy? His eyes showed concern though..For who? I cleared my throat."Uhm...I'm kind of busy here..." I couldn't think coherently with his face and inch from mine. He laughed loudly. But it wasn't painfully obnoxious. It was musical. Beautiful. I just couldn't look away.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here. I'm assuming you are in relation with Rocky?" his voice was so soft. Like velvet. I probably looked high, what with my eyes being glazed over just gawking at him.I shook my head to clear it. "Isabella Swan. Izzie, preferably." I mumbled.I was gazing at him and he was gazing back, a smile playing on his full lips. Oh, those lips were calling me. Why was I thinking like this!? "whaah-cough-urrhhhh...huhh uhhu." Lauren was crying and gasping for air.

That was when i realized Edward was holding me to his body and our faces were just centimeters apart.I felt my face get even hotter as i blushed. I pulled away and after we were no longer touching, I felt the most horrible feeling in the world: empty. WHY!? He probably thought I was crazy for staying in his embrace so long. I looked down at Lauren. Her nose was red and swollen, blood trickling down to her mouth. Her thin lips were bleeding and her teeth were coated in blood. I was pretty sure she'd have a black eye or two by tomorrow. I walked towards her. She glared and then her face turned to utter horror. "P-p-please! Don't hurt me Swan!" She whimpered like an abused puppy.

A very wretched puppy. "I have a name. Hell, I have _three_! And Swan is not the one I am to be called! Do you understand?" At the end I was spitting my words through clamped teeth.She glared at first. Then spit some blood out onto the floor." Sure thing...Swanny" she smiled a bloody grin. I knelt down in front of her. She cringed back hitting a locker. She was propped on her hands. I leaned in until our noses were touching. Her fishy eyes showed fear. My brown eyes showed hate,fury, and desire to kill her. Not to literally chop up her body. But to kill her ego. That would be much worse for her.

"Would you like to say my name again? The correct way, Lauren?" I said darkly. "B-Bella. OH! Iss-s-Isabella."She whispered. "EHHHHH! Wrong-o. I prefer something else, you know what it is too." I glared. "Izzie!"Lauren yelped when I poked her ribs, which I had apparently done some damage to. "Very good,Lauren." "Stop talking like that to me! I'm better than you! You bum!" She spat. I smirked. Our noses were still touching. I took the hand that was resting at her ribs and slowing moved it to her neck. She couldn't see what I was doing. I grabbed her neck with all of my force. She gasped out of suprise and pain. I grabbed her shirt with my other hand. I pulled her up by those two things and pushed her into a locker.

I heard gasps, whispers,and even someone murmuring" Mhm! She got it finally! Pay up, Brad!" There was a snap and a muttered "Damn super strong emo chick.." I grinned, knowing they never expected little Isabella to pulverize a teen queen. She stared at me frozen. "Why so scared? Little Izzie too big for you? Little Izzie, so meek and quite. Little Izzie going to kick your ass again if you look at her the wrong way?!"I started baby talking ending it with venom in my voice. "N-no! I'm sorry Sw-Izzie!" She yelped. My hand was still closed around her throat so her words came out choked. I simply smiled and took a step back pushing her down. When I turned I was met by Edward Cullen. Grinning like a mad man.

**A/N: So there you go, then end of the fight, next Chapter in Edward's POV, of the first day of school, the fight, and Bella. R&R!!  
:)**


	3. TinkerbellAll of My Rage

**This is Edward's POV so it is longer than Bella's. I love writing him though! This is kind of just a filler chapter. Oh & I tried to space out the dialogue a bit so it's less confusing. Enjoy!**

CHPT. 1 - Tinkerbell/All Of My Rage

Edward POV

"Up Up Up Edward!" Alice yelled, jumping on me.

"Urghhh!" I groaned. Today was the dreaded of most days;starting junior year of high scool. Everyone else has been in school for about seven weeks. My family and I just moved to Forks, Washington due to a job at a hospital. I love my dad and I'm proud of him, but Forks was no Chicago.

"Alice, I love you, how can I not, but Get off of me!" I yelled, pushing her off of myself and my bed. She landed with a thud. "Ouch! Edward Anthony! That actually hurt!" Her usually chirpy bird voice was ruffled.

"I think you're getting rusty, Mary Alice. Why didn't you see that coming?" I teased.

She had a knack for knowing what was going to happen. "Humph! I didn't see it 'cause your unsure butt made a spur of the moment desicion!" She jumped up and slapped at my arm in one lithe movement.I cringed back and soon enough I was the one landing with a even heavier tud.

"Hey! You little pixie from hell! That hurt!" I exclaimed. "Good! Now you can give empathy for my pain!" She sang in a dark tone.

"No way Tinkerbell! Did you not hear my thud? It was way louder than yours! That being said, I got hurt more, therefore, I can't-and won't-give empathy or sympathy!" I stated flicking the tip of her nose. She was standing on my bed, and i was standing up, yet still, I towered over her. Her face went grim. Her big blue eyes darkened. Her perfectly arched brows shot down in anger, and her lips formed a tight line. I had went there. I had called her by the worst name in her world:Tinkerbell.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOUR ASS IS GRASS!!" She screamed at me. I jumped back, shocked by her volume. For someone so small, she was loud and could be deadly enough to cause a viscious mountain lion to cringe and run away whimpering from just her glare.

"Eah!"I yelped and ran to my bedroom bathroom.I quickly made my way though the door facing when I went flying onto the floor.

"Gotcha! Now dearest brother, Anthony, you will pay." she said calmly. I knew her rage had vanished but her hunger for revenge had not. I could tell because eveytime she used just my middle name in the tone of an innocent child, I was screwed.

"Damn" I muttered into the floor. She was holding me down with all of her strength. I wriggled and squirmed out of her grasp. Pushing her out the door, and closing it.

As I locked it I heard her say, "I will get you Anthony. Today is the first day of schoooooooool! We wouldn't want Mr. Cullen to get embarassed, now would we?" It took a lot to embarass me. But with Alice, I would be mortified if she was determined.

I opened the door and stared down at her. "Something I could do to make you reconsider?" I asked as cute as I could. I stifled a gag. Her face broke out into a mischevious grin. _I'm screwed! i'm screwed! I'm screwed!_ I thought.

"Well dearest Anthony, you could let me pick out your clothes this morning!" Now se was bouncing. I sighed, happy and irritated by the arrangement. Happy that it wasn't major. Irritated because she got carried away. She made me look good, but she'd also find a way to drag me shopping. Ew.

"Yes, of course Alice! I'd love you to!" I faked enthusiasm. She knew it, but ignored my sarcasm.

"Well, go on now. Shower. Brush. I'll have your clothes layed out on your bed by the time you're done!" She chirped and I closed the door.

"My thud was better, and I got hurt more still." I murmered under my breath.

"Hey! I caught that! And you know what? Just for that, you can't wear your favorite Chucks! I don't even see why you like them! They are filthy, duck taped up, and ugly! So out of date too!" she ranted.

I re-opened the door."Please?" I asked she knew what I was getting at. She glared then sighed.

"Fine Edward. Wear the stupid shoes. But everything else, I'm choosing!" She stormed off. I closed the door and showered.

I walked out with a towel wrapped around my hips. I looked at my bed. Alice was gone, but left evidence. She had picked out a black long sleeved button up shirt with white pin stripes, a pair of light faded looking jeans, and a white late fall-ish coat. My Converse Chucks were on the floor with a note taped to one. It read:

I still do not see why you wear these hideous things. But since you said please.

-A

P.S. My thud was better!

I could see her sticking out her tongue at the last part. I chuckled and got dressed. I walked walked down the three sets of stairs and into the kitchen. It's a good thing I'm athletic,for one the shirt clings to my every muscle. And Secondly, since Alice hadn't killed me, the stairs would. There were so many!

"Edward Anthony, I do say you look mighty handsome!" Alice swooned in her worst southern voice. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Why thank you Miss. You do look quite lovely yourslef, Madam"I replied in a horrible French accent, kissing her hand.We both burst out laghing as our parents walked in.

"Carlisle, I think they have pot stashed somewhere!" Esme exclaimed, feighning horror.

"I'm so disappointed, Esme. I thought we were better parents than that! I'm also disgusted with Edward here's impersination of the French. You know, son, I am technically European, therefore so are you. You could have sounded so much better!" My father said trying not to smile.

Alice gigled as our mother gazed at him with a dreamy expression. We all knew she had a thing for our father's English dialogue.

"Do not fret mother and father dearest, we have no pot stashed."Alice said calming herself from her giggle-fit.

"Yeah,"I added," We don't have any pot stashed. Besides, pot doesn't make you hyper or give you uncontrollable giggles." I looked sideways at Alice and gave my crooked grin she loved. Her whole face lit up. "No, of course we don't have pot. We're not mellow. We are hyper, obviously. Therefore, the only other explanation is quite simple: We have speed stashed!" I finished with a fake smug look.

My parents and Alice both gawked at me. They were used to my sarcastic jokes, but not first thing in the morning. "I swear it's not true mom! I swear! Edward made me do it! He bribed me! He said if I didn't join in on his sick ritual of narcotics, he'd never go shopping with me again!" Alice whimpered all in one breath. The little squirt was quick this morning. She usually could hardly keep up with my jokes.

We exploded with laughter and our parents just closed their agape mouths and shook their heads. "Off to school you two!" Esme said kissing our cheeks.

"And please for the love of the queen,don't reduce any of the teachers to tears or shock!" our father pleaded.

"Damn" Alice muttered.

"Language!!"Esme scolded. Alice smiled sheepishly before pointing at me. Esme shook her head and smiled, pushing us out the door.

"Volvo or Porche?" I asked. She grinned, though she loved her yellow Porche, she also liked riding with more. I'd no clue as to why.

"Volvo!" she literally sang like an Opera singer.I chuckled at her. We slid into my car and buckled up. As we were pulling onto the road I asked Alice, "Is it Porche, or Porcha?"

She exploded with laughter. "Geeze, I dunno. But I like saying Porcha, so I'm going with that!" Alice laughed.

I chuckled. "Ah, but there is no "a" in the spelling, therefore you are wrong dearest sister." I said triamphantly.

She rolled her eyes and then looked out the window. ''EDWARD!! AHH!" She screamed startling me.

"What Alice? Are you okay? What's the matter!?" I was one step away from hyperventalating.

"We're at the school!" She sang.

I sighed out of releif and annoyance. "Geeze, make it sound epic enough?"

She just giggled and continued bouncing.I pulled into the parking lot. Which was so tiny. My car would stand out too much for my liking. I like a low profile. And here, all the cars were beat up, rusted,or obvious hand-me-downs. My shiny silver Volvo would look even shinier. Actually, I think I liked that part. I parked near the front of the building. It was raining naturally, and i didn't want to get my hair wet. It was already untamable enough without getting wet then drying to a ukempt mess.

We walked into the building and into a small warm office. There were two desks and behind one sat a plump red haired woman.

"Excuse me, Mrs. ..."I started, but I didn't know her last name.

"Mrs.Cope" she smiled.

"Mrs. Cope. This is Alice Cullen, and I'm Edward Cullen. We're new here."I said politely. Though I was extremely uncomfortable. She wouldn't stop looking at me. Mainly my chest and stomach muscles. She had a glazed over look in her grey/blue eyes. She just sat there gazing at me. I suddenly thought ouf how much it would suck to have a mind reading ability, because I'm scared of her already.

Alice cleared her throat loudly. I glanced over at her and she was holding back laughter.

"Huh? oh..s..right." She blushed a little and started fishing through papers. She handed us each papers with our classes and a map of the school. I thought the map was redundant because the school was so small.

Alice apparently thought so too, because when we exited the office she threw hers in the trash muttering something like "A map? My freaking closet is bigger than three of these schools!" I supressed my laughter at her. She danced back to me. "Hmm...I have Mr. Banner first, biology...You?" she asked looking through her schedule.

"Uhm...hold on."I flipped through until I found my schedule."Er, no I have History, Mrs. Fleming."

She groaned and kept moving. No one was in the hallway, which was oddly creepy. "Alice, where is everyone? Are we that early?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes"No Edward, we're late. What with you not getting up this morning..."She mumbled the last part.

But i caught it. "My fault!? You jumped on me!"

"You pushed me off the bed!"

"You slapped me and I fell too!"

"Anthony!"

"Tinkerbell!"

We glared at each other for about 30 seconds before laughing.

"Well we better get to class. We're already late enough!" She chirped.

"See ya!" I waved still chuckling. I walked into the room with Mrs. Fleming's name and handed her my slip.

"Mornin' Mr. Cullen. Sit in the available seat beside Mr. Crowley." She pointed to a seat at a table near the back. One seat was empty while the other one was occupied by a blond haired boy I assumed was "Mr Crowley". I sat down beside him and he glanced over. He grinned and Gave me a nod.

"Edward Cullen" I said sticking out my hand.

"Mr. Crowley. But since you're new, I'll let you by with Tyler." He joked.

I chuckled as he shook my hand. I hadn't realized it until he let go that his hands were sweating. I supressed a gag and made a mental note to wash my hands after this class. The class went by quickly, with Tyler telling me all about the "nerds" "hot babes" "emos" "bad asses".He had a label for everyone. He called himself a "jock". I couldn't help but feel like he was a bad person somehow. Just something about his aura screamed that he was unpleasant to someone. I brushed it off as nerves.

I walked out with Tyler and said my goodbyes seeing as though he wasn't in my next class.I scurried to the bathroom to wash my hands. No one was in there. I washed my hands and splashed water on my face. Looking in the mirror I noticed just how pale I am. Not sickly, but awfully pale for someone fresh out of Chicago.And my hair. Ugh. I could pour a bucket of water on it and it would still stick out! A loud bell pulled me from my thoughts. I walked out and realized I'd be late for another class. I humphed and walked down the hall to my next class. Reading with Mr. Bentley. I lightened up a bit. I loved reading.

As I was on my way down the hall I heard a very nasal and upset sounding voice yell "I hate you Bella Swan! I hate you! Why don't you go back to Pheonix to your whore of a mother! Make everyone's life easier!" I was now close enough to hear better and see.

I was about five feet away from the fuming girl. Who was oddly standing in a doorway yelling at a class. I couldn't help it, it was comical. I started laughing. Then suddenly a very short girl with long brown hair came through the door and pushed the blonde girl out of the doorway. She fell down with a "humph!".

She looked up fearfully at the brunette girl. The angle she was standing at allowed me full access to view her face and front of her body. Her brown hair was down to her hips. It fell gracefully over her shoulders with a natural bounce. Her eyes were really big, but the right kind of big. They were an unusal shade of brown. They were deep, like puddles.Her nose was small and slightly upturned. It was cute, she was like a doll in human form.Her lips were very full and round. They were calling me to kiss them even as they were turned down in fury. Wait, did I just say kiss them!? She stalked over to the blond girl and glowered down at her.

Her lips parted and out came the most beautiful voice. Her voice dripped with anger. "The only whore here is you, Lauren!" She spat at her. So her name was Lauren. Judging by what was just exchanged the brunette must be Bella. Pretty name, for a beautful girl.What was i thinking?!

Bella went on,"You know it, I know it,"she stopped, something caught her eye. She yanked Tyler from my last class to her.He let out a yelp. "Hell, even Tyler knows it! Probably much better than the others listed!" Bella spat. She was as small as Alice, but I could tell, she has the fury and strength of a body builder. She pushed a very scared Tyler back into the forming crowd.

Lauren got up and threw a punch at Bella. I immeadiatly got angry. How dare she try to hit Bella? And...why do I care? Bella dodged it nicely though. It was actually impressive, she looked professional at it. Lauren threw another punch but it hit a girl to Bella's right. Bella swung her left fist hitting Lauren's jaw hard. She howled in pain and stumbled. Bella lauched herself at her,taking them both to the ground. She was punching Lauren wildly. She was like a wild animal. Lauren was in obvious pain,though Bella wasn't even half her size. She was flailing under Bella crying and yelling.

I didn't want to witness a murder, and since no one else seemed to care about Lauren's well being,plus, I would be able to touch Bella. So I glided over to them and pulled Bella off. She was just a tad bit bigger than Alice. She felt like a feather. Light and so, so soft. I heard her growl and then start wiggling and kicking.

"Let go of me, damn it!" she yelled. She was going into hysterics. She was crying and gasping for air.This Lauren girl really upset Bella! I heard her suck in a gust of air and look slowly up at me. Her face held rage. Then we made eye contact and she let her breath out in my face. I felt my untidy hair being swept into the air. And her breath smelled _delicious_! I had to try so hard not to kiss her full pink lips.

She cleared her throat and stated, "Uhm...I'm kind of busy here..." Her voice was so alluring. I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. She looked at me dazed. I was smiling like a mad man but I couldn't help it.She was in my arms, our faces cinimeters apart.Her body molded to mine. We fit perfectly together.

I pulled myself together enough for an introduction and witty remark, "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here. And I'm assuming you are in relation with Rocky?" She stared at me for a second. Probably uncomfortable by our closeness. But I couldn't let go.

"Isabella Swan.Izzie, preferably."She mumbled. I just gazed at her. She was beautiful!

"whaah-cough-urrhhhh...huhh uhhu.."Lauren was crying and gasping for air.

She snapped out of her daze and pulled away from me, blushing beautifully. Bella looked down at Lauren. She was a cluttered mess of blood and torn clothes.Bella walked toward her. Lauren's glare turned to a look of horor as Bella knelt down in front of her..

"P-p-please! Don't hurt me Swan!" She whimpered like an abused puppy.

Bella's fury came back at full force. "I have a name. Hell, I have _three_! And Swan is not the one I am to be called! Do you understand?" At the end she was spitting her words through clamped teeth. Her anger was unbeleivably...sexy.

Lauren glared at Bella. Then she spat some blood on the floor beside her. "Sure thing...Swanny" she smiled a bloody grin. She was propped up on her hands. Bella leaned towards her until their noses were touching.Lauren cringed back hitting a locker.

Bella glowered at her and then spat through gritted teeth, "Would you like to say my name again? The correct way, Lauren?"

Lauren opened her mouth and whispered, "B-Bella. OH! Iss-s-Isabella."

Bella's glare stayed in place but her eyes held a small amount of dark humor. "EHHHHH! Wrong-o. I prefer something else, you know what it is too."Bella said grimly.

"Izzie!"Lauren yelped when Bella poked her ribs.

"Very good,Lauren."

"Stop talking like that to me! I'm better than you! You bum!" She spat.

Bella smirked. Their noses were still touching. Bella took the hand that was resting at her ribs and slowing moved it to her neck. She couldn't see what Bella was doing. She grabbed her neck with a lot of force. She gasped out of suprise and pain. Bella grabbed her shirt with her other hand. She pulled her up by those two things and pushed her into a locker.

I heard gasps, whispers,and even somone muttering" Mhm! She got it finally! Pay up, Brad!" There was a snap and a muttered "Damn super strong emo chick.." Bella grinned. . Lauren stared at Bella frozen.

"Why so scared? Little Izzie too big for you? Little Izzie, so meek and quite. Little Izzie going to kick your ass again if you look at her the wrong way?!" Bella started baby talking ending it with venom in her voice.

"N-no! I'm sorry Sw-Izzie!" She yelped. Bella's hand was still closed around her throat so her words came out choked. Bella simply smiled and took a step back pushing her down. When she turned around I was standing there, grinning at her like crazy. She looked shocked. It was adorable.

**A/N: Okay there you have it. That's then end of the fight scene(finally!) I just had to get that out of my system. I always hated Lauren, as you can tell. So moving on from the fight.**

**Also: I'll explain "Izzie". I thought it was a cute name and all, and that was what I was initially going to call Bella in this story. But after I began writing, It began to get really difficult to not type Bella. So she has two nicknames, okay? I didn't go back and change it because I am the world's laziest person. haha.**

**I'm thinking about letting Bella herself explain that name in a later chapter to Edward. So I'll put a poll up on my profile after I post this, for people to vote on which family memeber gave her that name.**

**JELLY BELLY: One of her brothers gave her that name as a child. Guess who? & yes, there is a emberassing/funny story behind it. Just wait!**

**R&R!**


	4. A Miletsone Epic

**A/N: Okay, so I've posted a few chapters today. The reason for this is because I really need to show what few readers I have that this really isn't a fight story. & Your reviews are making me smile, some even blush. ;) I'll probably post another today, depending on the reviews. Don't get used to my rapid updates though, I just really want to get into the story and past all the fighting crap. This is the last "filler chapter". Enjoy! :)**

CHPT. 3 - A Milesone. Epic.

Bella POV

He was grinning so big I thought his face would crack. It looked painful. "Uhm...Hello?" Is all I could manage. I was so lost in his eyes.

"Hello indeed. So, judging by your little...er...predicament, I should call you Izzie?" He smirked.

I just grimaced. "Yes, Izzie.Isabella is not my favorite. Bella is fine, also."

He smiled even bigger. "Bella then, if it's alright?"

"Sure."I sighed. "Listen, what just happened, that is absolutely not my normal behavior. Actually, yelling at people isn't either. I just had a lot bottled up.I just lost it. I'm sorry that you had to experience this on your first day. Truly, I am. Please don't let this influence your opinion of the school." By the end I was crimson with blush and looking at the ground. I glanced up and his expression was strange. He looked in a daze. "I guess I'll go now." I muttered. He probably didn't want me around to tarnish his reputation.

He shook his head. "No! God, no! It's fine, I myself have gotten into scruffles before. Nothing major though. Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" He rambled.

He was acting concerned for my well being. But why? "I'm fine. She...didn't touch me. Well, other than trying to get me off of her." I muttered. I was actually embarassed now that I had beat her up. A lot of people saw it.

He sighed,"Good. I didn't want you to get hurt or anything. I was starting to get w-"

"BELLS!! Oh I always knew my little sis was a true Swan! You fought like a man squirt!" Emmett boomed. He pulled me up into a bear hug, popping my back in the process.

"Thanks Emmy...wheres Jazz?" I said, my voice muffled by his chest muscles.

"Right here Jelly Belly. That was amazing!" Jasper fake swooned. But his eyes showed true pride.

"okay, okay, okay. Emmett, I expect you to be proud of me beating her to a pulp, and not with "big words" as you say. But Jazz! You're always the hippie-tree hugger! What happened to my brother?! Where's 'No need for violence my little sister.'? Who are you!?" We all chuckled.

"I'm still here jelly bell, but that truly was a milestone in my life. I never thought I'd see the day when you, being tiny and fragile, yet feirce, would actually unleash the lion within on Lauren. Again, it was a milestone. Epic." He grinned and ruffled my hair. I shot him a playful growl and smoothed it back down.

"So Bellsy, who is this young sir?" Emmett asked in a very fake English accent, pointing a Edward.

"Oh, sorry Edward! These two goofs are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Boys, this is Edward Cullen. He's new here. And he just witnessed the 'epic milestone'." I used air quotes to annoy Jasper. He just flicked my head.

"Nice to meet you both, my sister Alice is somewhere, she'd love to meet you all as well. Especially you, Bella. But I warn you, she's an annoying little pixie shopaholic." Edward stated shaking my brothers' hands.

Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the hall. "Ya hear that Bells? Your worst enemy is your boyfriend here's sister!"

I flushed deep red. "EMMETT!" I exclaimed punching his stomach.

"Whatcha gonna do, squirt? Pummell me like you just did Lauren? She was twice your size, true, but I am twice her size, so therefore, I am four times your size! You can't do anything to me!" He laughed and poked out his tongue.

I stomped his toe. "Ouch! So that's how you want to play, huh? Just 'cause you're short you think I should let you win? No way!" And with that he scooped me up and over his shoulder.

I heard Jasper mutter to Edward "Don't worry, they're always like this. That big dumb bear loves that little shrimp of a girl."

Edward laughed, "I know what you mean, Bella is just a wee bit bigger than my sister Alice." Jasper chuckled.

"Emmett! That was embarassing! Boyfriend?! He just got here, witnessed a fight, and now you're saying I'm his girlfiend!" I whisper-hissed. Emmett just laughed and turned back toward's Mr. Bentley's room. Most of the kids were going back to class so he was hauling me to get my stuff.

"Hey Eddie?" Emmett called.

"Edward, please. And yes?" Edward muttered.

Emmett grinned, "Join us at lunch Cullen?"

Edward's face lit up and he nodded smiling. "I'd like that." He then looked at me and he looked panicked."If...if that's alright, Bella?"

I smiled, "Sure, I'd like it too."

He smiled sheepishly as Emmett walked into Mr. Bentley's room with me on his shoulder. "Emmett! Put me down now!" I grunted. The next class was already seated as we burst into the room. I blushed when everyone started cheering and wooting at me.

I just grinned and Emmett proudly stated , "That's right! She's a Swan! Don't forget it!" He scooped up my bag and walked out. He sat me down at Mrs. Flemming's door. "Good luck kiddo." He smiled.

"Why?" I hedged.

"With Cullen. You like him. And I'm pretty sure he digs you too. Actually, it's obvious, he was looking at you like a love he'd been seperated from for ten years. Like you were the most beautiful thing on earth."

I blushed and decided to pop one back at Emmett, "Gee, Emmett. That sounded like an insult. Don't _you_ think I'm beautiful?"

His eyes got big and he began to stammer. "Be...Bells..you know I do! It's just ...he's a dude! A guy! And I'm your brother. I don't think I like it."

I giggled and reached up to his nose giving it a flick. "Bye brother bear!" I stepped into the room to another round of applause.I sighed, blushed and took my seat. They are not going to let it go are they?

**A/N: Hello? Poll is up! Vote, vote, vote! **

**IAmMrsCullen **


	5. Cheshire Cat

**A/N: Hellooooo my lovlies! You can not believe how ecstatic I am over your reviews! Well, I only have twelve. Hmmm, could be more. Tell your friends! haha! Anyway, has anyone else seen the ET video? I just watched it & Was like omg/c!! It's behind the scenes of Twilight! It showed bits of interviews and parts of filming in the Ballet studio & the car accident at school. I nearly crapped! I'll get a link up for you on my page ASAP because it's just too amazing! **

**BUT: IT contains some spoilers! So if you want to know nothing about the movie until it comes out, DON'T WATCH IT!**

**mmk :)**

CHPT. 4 - Cheshire Cat

**Edward POV**

A small blur of black, white and pink flew out of the room to my left. Then, A small fairy was looking up at me grinning.

"Well helloooooo Edward!" She chirped.

"Well hellooooooo Cheshire Cat." I responded.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand pulling me forward.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I asked.

"Oh silly Eddie, we're going to lunch! Duh!" She stated. That's when it hit me. I remembered we had been invited to sit with Bella and her brothers at lunch.

All I could think about during class was Bella and how beautiful she was. "We have plans, Alice.Emmett, Bella's brother invited us to sit with them and their brother, Jasper at lunch today." I grinned.

Alice's face lit up. She started bouncing. It's a wonder she didn't trip. "Ahhh! Bella Swan? She has been all the rage this morning. She pummelled a Lauren girl. It was so...I don't even know a word for it. She is so tiny, and Lauren was so much bigger than her. But Bella fought like a man!" Alice squealed.

"I know Alice. I pulled her off of Lauren."

Alice's eyes widened. "I know, I saw that part. It was cute how you two just stared at each other for a long time. I only saw that and the beginning of the fight because my teacher, Mr. Banner is a prudish biology nerd who lets no one enjoy a good scuffle." Alice said annoyed.

I blushed at her comment about Bella. "You think she likes me?"I blurted out. I clamped my mouth shut as Alice jumped up and down.

"Yes! I can see it! And we'll be best friends!" She sang. "You two will be the cutest couple ever!! Oh Edward, you have to let me take her shopping!!"

I sighed. "Alice,I ...er..she kinda doesn't..do shopping. Actually, if I were to be painstakingly truthful, she hates it apparently."

Alice's face darkened. "Well, I'll have to fix that won't I?" She stated. A mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Do not kidnap her!" I growled. I knew all of her tricks.

"I won't! I promise!" She grinned holding her right hand to where I couldn't see it.

"No crosses count" I muttered knowing it was no use. She just smirked. We had now arrived in the cafeteria. I spotted Bella Sticking her tongue out at a tall blond guy who I immediately recognized as Jasper. He laughed and ruffled her hair. She shot him a glare and did the same to him. His face darkened and she grinned evily at him.

"That's Bella, right?" Alice asked pointing at the exchange.

"Mhm." I murmured. Even with hair sticking out everywhere, Bella was an angel.

"Snap out of it Romeo! I'm hungry!" Alice feinged annoyance. I grinned and got in line. I saw Emmett wave me over. Alice and I made our way up to him.

He was cramming a load of food into a tray. "Hungry?" I chuckled at him. He just grinned sheepishly and nodded. I noticed there was a tall blond girl beside him with a salad.

"Hey Ed, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend." He motioned to the girl. She smiled brightly at the word 'grilfriend'.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale. Rose works fine, though." She waved.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my sister, Alice." I pointed down at her. She poked out her tongue.

"I'm Alice. And Alice works fine.," She said with a grin.

"I'm Emmett Swan!" Emmett proudly boomed. "Have you met Jazz and Bells, Alice?" He asked.

"Nope, but I saw part of her this morning. She was kicking some girl's ass pretty bad. I do want to meet her though!" Alice stated excitedly.

We had all payed for our food and were on our way to their table. Jasper was still glaring at a beaming Bella. "What's the matter, pretty boy? Did little Jelly Belly mess up your hair?" Bella baby talked her brother.

"Shut up Isabella Marie Swan! You'll pay for that! I'll delete all of your saved progress on Halo tonight!" He spat.

Bella's eyes widened in horror her mouth forming an 'o'. "You wouldn't." She whispered.

"I would." He whispered back menacingly.

"JASPER WHITLOCK SWAN! I will rip your nuts off!"She threatened.

We had all sat down by now and were watching the exchange trying not to laugh. They had no idea we were there. And even less an idea that neither of them had smoothed their hair back down.

"Bring it Mrs. Marie. Just like Lauren? I'll admit, you kicked her ass majorly. But I am a very tall and masculine man." He stated pumping his chest out proudly.

Bella burst out laughing laying her head on her arms on the table. She giggled loudly and obviously uncontrollably.

Jasper cleared his throat loudly.

"Hold...hold on...I'm ...al..almost..done!" She kept laughing.

"Isabella, we have guests. They are probably thinking you are on drugs. Please contain yourself. It's embarrassing." Jasper said blushing.

Bella stopped laughing abruptly. She slowly looked up at Emmett and kept smiling, same with Rose, then she looked at a giggling Alice. Her expression turned to confused. Then her brown eyes landed on me. And she blushed the darkest I've ever seen anyone blush. It was so lovely on her. Her face showed obvious embarrassment, anger, and...fear? I couldn't decipher.

"Well hello chuckles!" Rose laughed.

"Great. Another nickname from you guys!" She grumbled.

"Nice hair!" Alice chirped. "I'm Alice Cullen, by the way."She leaned over and kissed Bella's crimson cheek. She blushed even more.

"Bella Swan" She said surprised by Alice's act."Hair?" She asked and patted the top of her head. Realization showed on her face as she went even more red. This girl had a gift! She smoothed her messy hair down and glared at Jasper, who was doing the exact same thing.

"Okay, so you must be Jasper?"Alice asked. Jasper turned around and they both froze. They stared at each other without speaking with glazed over eyes. Bella snorted at them. I glanced over at her. She was trying so hard not to laugh. It made me feel butterflies in my stomach. She saw I was looking at her and gave me a wink. I could feel it;I was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. But I couldn't help it. I didn't understand why she had this affect on me.

"You've kept me waiting for a long time." Alice said softly to Jasper.

He simply replied "I'm sorry Ma'am." She grinned and grabbed his hand that was resting on the table.

"Jazzy my man!" Emmett boomed.

Jasper glared and picked up a piece of lettuce from Rose's tray and flung it at him. It landed on the bridge of his nose. It was comical. The piece was so big, it covered his whole face. Bella and I were laughing at it.

Rose was grumbling about "School policy of keeping your hands to yourself."

Jasper and Alice were gazing at each other.

Emmett simply bit into the lettuce and sucked it into his mouth,proceeding to chew it. Bella lost it. She was gasping for air. I was in the same state.

"Em...Emmy bear...you...you...ah!" She couldn't even form a coherent sentence! It made me laugh even harder.We had finally calmed down enough to notice Alice and Jasper were gone.

"Where's Jazz? And Alice? Wait a second...Oh My Lord! Edward! Your sister is going to rape my brother!" Emmett yelped feigning horror.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I laughed and Bella muttered, "About damn time."

I chuckled at her. She looked up at me and smiled warmly. I could tell we were all going to be good friends.But with Bella...I really liked her more already.And this scared me.

A/N**: So? You like? I quite enjoyed doing the lettuce scene! So anyway, I have 2 votes on my poll of who gave Bella the nickname "Izzie". & they are on two different people. This means a tie. I want a few more votes because I am writing on the story as we speak and it's getting close to "Confessions of Bella's names". Mwahahaha! Okay..I am a dork. Point?**

**Also, if none of you read the A/N at the top, let me make it stand out for you...**

**IMPORTANT TWILIGHT MOVIE NEWS!! **

**Okay I'll post a link to the video on my profile. Want more info? Read the top! :)**


	6. Is It Porche or Porcha?

**A/N:Yay 15 reviews baby! woot! :)**

**okay, I'm good. So anyways, some of you have noticed that Alice is a shopaholic, & that I used the same lines as how they met in the book, in my story.**

**I just wanted to kind of keep them a little in in character. I mean other than Bella, I want to try to make her less shy and more outspoken. That's because, I love the book don't get me wrong, but she is too ...shy? She doesn't speak up enough.**

**Example: New Moon **

**Gah! I wanted to drop kick her when she didn't try to keep Edward from leaving. Like hello? Your sexy Vamp boyfriend is leaving! DO something dang it!**

**I guess it's also my primal instinct to speak up. Ask my friends, they keep a roll of duck tape handy because I talk a mile a minute. Not like Jessica Stanley. I hate gossipers. I mean I just talk about things ranging from music, books,what's going on in the world, yada yada yada. I just am not shy, is my point. So I'm trying to make Bella a little more like me. But not too far from herself. I hope that's not too confusing; it sounded better in my head okay?! Gosh!**

**lol, I'm done ranting, just disregard my hyperness. :)**

**POLL NEWS: Most of the people have voted that Emmett gave her the name "Izzie". I can understand that seeing as though...well, he's Emmett! And someone has voted for Charlie too, that's reasonable too, 'cause, again, he's Charlie. **

CHPT.5 - Is It Porche, Or Porcha?

Bella POV

"About damn time." I muttered.

Edward chuckled at me. I looked up and smiled at him. I liked him already. Much more than I should. But I couldn't help it. He had me from 'Hello". Or maybe from 'pulling me off lauren'. Whichever, he had me.

"Who do you have next, Edward?" I asked. He pulled a paper out of his bag.

"Er...Biology. Mr.Banner." He stated, uninterested.

"Hey, I have him next, too." I was jumping up and down inside.

He smiled largely."Really? That's great!" He blushed when Emmett coughed to cover a laugh.

Rosalie slapped his head. "You big goof! Edward, don't pay any attention to him. He is just a 5 year old child reincarnated in teenage form." she stated.

I laughed and Edward joined it. The bell rang and Emmett and Rose walked out.

"Do you have any classes with your brothers?"Edward asked as we dumped our trays.

"Nah, they're both seniors. Think they're hot stuff , 'cause of it." I rolled my eyes making Edward chuckle. "How about you, with Alice?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But she is a junior like me. Speaking of which, I wonder where her and Jasper went off to." Edward wondered.

"Janitor's closet, middle hall. On the left, beside the bathrooms." I said. Edward raised his eyebrows at me. I blushed. "Oh it's not like that! Hello? Emmett, he's my brother have you met? My name is Bella and I run errands for the staff sometimes. I walk in on things." I grimaced at the last part.

Edward laughed loudly. "Oh that's golden!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm glad you find my horrific memories amusing. They just gave me nightmares." He laughed even louder. "Maybe they should've named you chuckles rather than me." I muttered.

"Maybe." He smiled crookedly. We were at Mr. Banner's door.

"Well, welcome to Biology, Mr. Cullen." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Thank you Ms. Swan." He held open the door for me. I walked in and to my seat after giving him a chaste wave. He frowned when I sat down towards the back in my assigned seat.

"Welcome to Biology, Mr. Cullen. I'm Mr. Banner." Edward gave me a sideways glance with a wink. My heart raced. He was so beautiful. The word beautiful didn't even come close to the Greek God standing in font of the grumpy teacher.

"Please take a seat beside Ms. Swan." Mr. Banner pointed at the only available seat:beside me.

I was ecstatic! He gracefully walked towards me. I had the sudden craving to touch him. To kiss those full lips. I sighed as he sat down. Just thinking of those lips gave me chills. He looked at me confused. He'd heard my sigh!

"It's nothing" I mouthed. He gave me a look that said "I don't believe you;& you will tell me later." I shot a look back that said "Fine" But inside I knew I'd make something up. There was no way I'd tell him I was sighing because his lips were tantalizing me.

Mr. Banner started talking about Mitosis, which I'd studied before. I started doodling aimlessly on the table. Then I felt something land on my lap. It was a note. I looked questioningly at Edward who Smiled sheepishly.

_So, is this class always this easy? I mean really, I could do this in my sleep!_

_-E_

His writing was so pretty! I felt so intimidated. I giggled quietly at his comment before responding.

_**More or less, yeah. I know what you mean. It's so boring when you've studied it before!**_

I shoved the note across the table while Mr. Banner was turned writing on the board. Edward's hand brushed mine. The most amazing feeling shot through my body. Electricity couldn't compare. Physical chemistry! Wait! I just met him. And he probably isn't into me either. I'm just a nerd. The note landed in my lap again. I opened it up.

_You've studied it? Me,too. Not in a while. But still, I remember it. He's just going over the basics after all. So something I've been wondering...You sat with your brothers and Rosalie today. Do you, you know..have a boyfriend or anything?_

I was shocked. Maybe he was interested!! I scribbled a reply quickly.

_**I've studied it before, yes. And no, I'm single. That guy Tyler, the one I pulled into the fight this morning, he was my boyfriend. It ended badly though.**_

I felt the tears well up in my eyes just thinking about it. I placed the note on Edward's binder.

He looked over at me smiling. Then he saw my eyes. Tears were threatening to spill. He immediately looked concerned. I motioned to the note. His face held guilt. I shook my head 'no' again poking the note for him to read. He opened it and looked...angry.Maybe I misread his question. He scribbled back.

_I know the guy. I met him in my first class. Tyler Crowley. What happened? You don't have to tell me. I'll just listen and help all that I can. I don't like seeing you upset._

I was touched. He acted like he cared.I quickly wrote back.

_**Thank you. I'll tell you later. It's actually a long story. But I believe you'll listen. I just can't write it in a note.**_

He read it and nodded before writing back.

_Okay. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here. And speaking of which, or rather writing of which,maybe you can come over my house this afternoon? You don't have to or anything. But it would be nice to hang out. We could talk and get to know each other better.I could give you a ride._

I smiled really big at reading this.

_**It sounds like fun. And it would be a good chance to tell you about Tyler and I. Yes, I just have to tell Emmett and Jasper to follow you home so they can take me and come pick me up. Thank you for asking.**_

_Actually, judging by lunch today, I'd just about bet Jasper at least will be over at my house, too. Of course Emmett and Rose could come as well. The more the merrier!_

**Sure. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk in private about...well you know. My brothers and Rose know, but it's difficult to talk about it around them because all three make plans to assassinate Tyler. It's amusingly frightening.**

_Sounds like a date! I'll meet you out in the parking lot. Unless we have the next class together...?_

**Gym.Coach Clapp.**

_Algebra. Mr.Gontier. Parking lot, then?_

**Parking lot. What do you drive and I'll tell the boys to try to find you. We are in Emmett's jeep. It's red and rusty. But he loves almost as much as Rose.**

_Silver Volvo. I'll be waiting._

Why, oh why did he have to make the last line sound sexy?! Luckily the bell rang and we got up gathering our things. "Volvo, eh?" I asked as we exited the room.

"Yes. I like speed;speed is everything." He stated proudly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You sound like Emmett, Jasper, and Rose! What with your speed talk. Emmett prefers offroading, Jazz likes speed,"I shot him a wicked grin."And Rose likes to tamper with cars to make them fit my morons of brothers' needs."

Edward smiled. "Well, I'll have to get her to take a look at my Volvo and Alice's car."

"What does Alice drive?" I asked trying to imagine a car that screamed 'Alice'.

Edward hesitated. "Porche. Canary yellow."

I looked up at him. We were standing at Mr. Gontier's room. "Wow. Nice."

He just shrugged.

"Hey Edward, I have a question to ask. In all genuine seriousness." I said.

He looked confused. "Sure. Anything, Bella."

I smiled. "Okay, is it Porche, or Porcha?"

He burst out laughing. "I asked Alice the same thing this morning!"

I started laughing too. "Well, what did Alice say?"

"She said 'Porcha' because she liked saying it like that."

"Well what did you say, Edward?" "I said she was wrong because there is no 'a' in it."

"You know Edward, spelling, along with looks can be deceiving." I giggled.

"Yes, indeed."

The bell rang signaling class to start.

"I better go." I sighed.

"Bye, Bella." Edward called as I jogged off.

I waved over my shoulder.

**A/N: Mr. Gontier! Anyone familiar with that last name?**

**How about Adam Gontier?**

**Hmmm? FINE! I'll spill; lead singer of Three Days Grace. **

**BAM! & I just had to describe him in Edward's POV! Which is also the next chapter. :)**

**Viola! R&R please. & I may just post another chapter today!! **


	7. My Bella?

**A/N: Okay, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my lovely reviewer, _LupsandTnks. _**

**The reason for the dedication is simple:She knew who Adam was! Not that important, but when you're a die-hard fan of TDG, you'll praise other fans. Yep. So I decided to have a little fun with describing him. teehee. :)**

CHPT.6 - My Bella?

Edward POV

I walked into Mr. Gontier's class. He looked about 29. He had slightly long black hair, blue eyes.And several tattoos. His voice was raspy.

My first thought of him was that he looked like a rockstar. A algebra teaching rockstar. There's a combonation.

My mind immediatly floated to Bella. She truly was a lovely person. Inside and out. It ripped my heart out when her eyes teared up over Tyler Crowley. I knew there was something about him! How dare he hurt Bella? Did he not see the beauty that was once in front of him? He was surely blind or just flat out stupid! He would pay for hurting Bella! I'd make sure of it.

The class went by slowly. I guess that was because of my anticipation of seeing my Bella again. Hold it! _My_ Bella? She wasn't mine...Not yet at least.

That's it! I would make her mine and show her she deserves much better than what Tyler gave her. But..we just met. Maybe there was such thing as love at first sight? No, I was just attracted to her. That's all.

Nothing more...yet.

Damn it! My run-wild thoughts.

I walked out to my Volvo to find a elated looking Alice leaning backwards on the hood of...my car!

Under Jasper!!

"ALICE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I hissed.

They both jumped, flushed, and started fixing their shirts.

"Sorry, Edward. I didn't think you'd mind..." Alice muttered.

I calmed down and looked at a very ashamed looking Jasper. "You may be older than me, but she's my sister. Twin or not, I feel the primal instinct to protect her. So if you hurt her, consider your ass dead. Clear?" I smiled.

Jasper grinned sheepishly. "Crystal. Same goes for my sister. Clear?" He asked.

I blushed. "As mud." I muttered.

He laughed and extended his hand. I shook it. At that moment a huge red jeep pulled up. Emmett was driving, Rose in the passenger seat and a very pissed-off looking Bella in the back. She may have been angry, but made her even more sexy. He stopped and Bella launched herself out.

It was so tall, she lost her balance and stumbled. I ran over and caught her just in time. She looked up and smiled shyly, a hint of blush on her cheeks. I grinned at her. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And those lips.

"Ahem" Emmett cleared his throat, stifling laughter. Jasper chuckled, giving me a knowing look.I nodded and sat Bella down. She curled her index finger up and down motioning me forward.

I leaned in and she placed a very small hand on my cheek and whispered in my ear. "Is it too late to take you up on the offer of a ride? I'm pissed at Emmett right now, and he knows."She whispered darkly.

"I don't mind. I'll take you back too, if you wish?" I whispered back.

"Thank you Edward." She pulled away smiling.

Whether or not she realized, but her whispering was so sexy! She was much too desierable for her own good! I nodded at her. It was quiet for having four other people around.

That was when we realized Emmett, Rosalie, Alice,and Jasper, along with Emmett's jeep was gone.

"Oh my God."Bella rolled her eyes. "Looks like you're stuck with me. Sorry." She said softly.

"I don't mind. Actually, I like it much better this way. We don't have to worry about Alice and Jasper making out in the back on the way there."

She laughed.

"Shall we?" I asked holding out my arm.

"We shall." She took it eagerly. This gave me hope. I helped her in and turned my car on. The music was still playing from this morning.

"Somewhere Around Nothing?" She asked.

"You like Apocalyptica?'' I questioned. Most girls I knew from Chicago weren't into music like that, They prefered poppy Brittany Spears songs.

"One of my favorite bands. Actually, I think they're my second favorite." she smiled, drumming her pinky finger on her knee.

"Me as well. They are my first favorite though. So tell me, who is your first?" I asked.

Her face lit up. "Three Days Grace."

I smiled. I loved them as well. "Three Days Grace. Yes, I have to say they are my second."

She laughed. "Vice-versa, alors."

I was shocked.She just spoke French. And very good too. "You speak French?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oui. Mais pas trop. Seulement un peu."

"Ah, you sound very fluent." I stated.

"Oui, en effet." She smirked.

"Okay, you've got me. I do not know a lot, so can we please speak Le English?"

She giggled. "Wee wee?"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Okay!" she laughed. "Did you understand anything I just said, Edward?"

"Yes, but I am not as fluent. Anyway. We're here. Welcome to my humble home."

I helped her out and she let out a low whistle. "Wow." She sounded breathless.

"Breathe, Bella." She stuck out her tongue at me.

I walked her in and showed her the house.

"Where are your parents?" She asked as we approached my room.

"Working. My father is a doctor, and my mother helps design homes." I stated. "This is my room." I opened the door and walked in after her.

"Nice room. It's cozy." she smiled. She sat on my black sofa and sighed contently.

I picked up the remote to my stereo and pushed play. 'Hold The Door' By Armor For Sleep started playing softly. I sat down beside her.

She looked over and sighed. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" She asked.

I knew what she was getting at. "Only if you're sure about telling me." I gave her a reassuring smile.

She took a deep breath. "Well Tyler was my boyfriend since the middle of Freshman year. Everything was fine. Then towards the middle of sophmore year I thought I loved him. He told me he did.." She was tearing up.

I took her hand in mine and scooted closer to her. She was hurt and needed comfort.

She smiled weakly at me. "So he asked me to do something."She blushed. "He asked me to sleep with him. I told him I didn't want to because I wasn't ready.He said it was alright and we moved on from it. Then about a month after that Mike Newton was having a party. Parties aren't my thing, but my friend Angela begged me to go. Tyler had already asked me to go and I'd said no.He took it cooly. I told him to go on and have fun. I tried calling him the night of the party to let him know I'd be there, but he was already gone. I got there and couldn't find him. Some drunk guy spilled his beer on me and I went to the bathroom to clean up the best I could because I was soaked. I didn't know the house...the..the rooms.." Bella was now almost crying.

Her voice was so low it was nearly inaudible and it was cracking. "I opened a door and it was a bedroom. I appologized to the people making out in it and a boy raised his head to say something when I saw who it..was."She whispered that last part."It was...It..."She started sobbing.

I put my arms around her. She turned and cried into my chest. I held her as she cried for over an hour.

When her tears dried up, she was just softly whimpering. "It was Tyler...and Lauren."She whispered into my collar bone.

"I wasn't fighting her over him though. She has always picked on me and couldn't take it anymore, so I let go. I'm completely over Tyler. I'm just not over the memory. When I grabbed him today while we were fighting...that was the first time I've come in contact with him since the night of the party. We had a huge fight and haven't talked since. I'm sorry I dragged you in this. I'm so..sorry."She said softly.

"Bella, you didn't drag me into this. I wanted to help. Do you feel better?" She nodded yes.

"Well then I'm happy you told me. Because that was my main goal, to make you feel better." I replied. I kissed the top of her head softly.

She pulled back and looked at me, shocked. I was too, I just kissed her! Top of the head or lips, I kissed her nontheless. And Maybe I just ruined my chances with her as a friend or even girlfriend.

I just met her, and here she was, in my room, on my couch. Staring at me like I have three heads. I'm such an idiot!

**A/N: Bada-boom, bada-bing.**

**R&R! **


	8. Queen Jelly Belly?

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry for waiting like a day to update. lol. So Anyways, my poll is down and the winner of who gave Bella the nickname "Izzie" is...**

**You'll find out at the bottom. ;) I'm mean. Just don't kill me. & Here is quite a long chapter for me. I loved writing it. It's quite fluffy! **

CHPT.7 - Queen Jelly Belly?

Bella POV

He just kissed my head! So it's not the lips, it was sweet, and very comforting. Tyler never kissed me anywhere but on the lips. I pulled back and gazed at him. He looked worried.Why would Edward be worried? Oh. He just kissed me. He probably thought I'd want him to be my boyfriend now. And he didn't want that. I got it. I just didn't get why this hurt me so bad.

"I...I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to...to kiss you like that, it's just that-"

I interrupted "It's fine. I get it. And don't worry, I'm okay with it if that's what you want." I said softly. I didn't dare raise my voice. It would break.

"Bella, are you _sure_?" He asked sounding, astonished? But why?

"I'm absolutely sure, Edward. Do what you feel is right." Even if it breaks my heart, I thought. Why was I thinking like this? I just met him and I felt so connected with him.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. He leaned in towards me. What was he doing?

He slowly opened his eyes. Our noses were touching and my heart was beating erratically. I looked at him, too shocked to move.

He leaned closer and his soft lips touched mine. I gasped out of suprise even though his body language was obvious. My lips were parted from my sudden intake of breath, and his parted too. I pulled back quickly.

"Edward." I panted.

"Bella? I..thought.." He stuttered.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you were sorry you kissed me?" I questioned.

"I was, because we just met and I didn't want to rush things with you and you just said it was alright and if it was what I wanted.." He was stumbling over his words frantically. It was adorable.

But I was confused. "Edward, what are you talking about? I meant if you didn't want anything more than a friendship, that was fine with me."

He looked at me with the strangest expression. "Bella...what I wanted was to kiss you. Not on the just on the top of your head. I thought that...that was what you wanted too." He said looking down.

"Edward!" I gasped. "You...you _wanted _to kiss me?" I asked shell shocked.

Edward looked up into my eyes. "Absolutely. From...the moment I first saw you. But you were a little occupied at the time." He grinned.

I laughed a little and he joined in.

"That's why I sighed in Mr. Banner's class today." I blurted out. I immediately blushed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

I sighed in frustration with myself. "I was thinking about your lips and how badly I wanted to kiss them." I muttered quickly not looking at him.

He placed a finger under my chin and coaxed my face up to meet his eyes. "Really?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Mmmm."I nodded.

He smiled largely and pulled me into a hug. "I really like you Bella. But we just met, and I don't want to rush things. It's too late for the kiss, though." He said into my hair.

I didn't understand at first.

Then it hit me-hard. He wanted to just be friends.

"So...friends?" I asked.

He pulled back and looked at my face.

"Friends." He agreed. He pulled me back into a hug.

I silently cried into his chest. I couldn't believe I wanted more already!

"What's wrong?" He asked touching my face.

"Nothing. Just happy we're friends." I lied. I was the opposite of happy.

We sat there for a while just listening to his stereo. Asking random questions about the other.

"What is your favorite candy?" He inquired.

I thought about it for a minute. "Hmm...well definantly not chocolate. Ew! So...Sugar Daddys!" I grinned.

We were both laying on our backs on his floor eating popcorn. Occasionally our hands would brush when we'd both reach into the bowl. When that would happen we would look over at each other and stare into the other's eyes for a long minute before continuing the questions.

"Ew? You don't like chocolate?!" He gasped and turned on his side facing me.

I did the same. "Absolutely repulsive. I take it you like it?" I grinned.

"Well yeah. I mean, everyone does. It's chocolate! You're weird!" He joked and poked my side. I burst out laughing. He had found one of my many ticklish spots.

"Wh-what?" He asked confused.

"I am not telling you."

"Why?

"You'll use it against me!" I accused.

"Bella, do you really think I am the type of person to blackmail?" He asked annoyed.

"Well that's not what I meant, Edward. I meant you would use it against me for yourself!" I clarified.

He still looked confused.

"Oh come on! It's obvious! I thought you were smart Einstein!" I poked at him.

He stuck out his tongue. "Just tell me." He muttered.

"Fine, but you asked for it." I said trying to scare him. It worked. He looked horrified. "It's one of my ticklish spots. DON'T YOU DARE!" I warned; at the end he was grinning massively.

"One of them, eh? So there's more?" He asked sounding mischievous.

"I'm not telling you." I spat.

He smiled even bigger. It was making my face hurt.

"Stop it, geeze you're gonna break that face of yours, pretty boy!" I feigned annoyance and rolled my eyes rather dramatically.

"Pretty Boy?" Edward mused.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Meh. It was an insult, actually." I said smugly.

Bad idea. The next thing I knew Edward was kneeling beside me, the top part of his body hovering over me. I gulped.

"So you think I'm pretty, Bella?" He asked he leaned in until our faces were about an inch apart.

"Uhm..." I was struggling to keep my breathing even.

He smiled and leaned until our noses were again touching. I closed my eyes.

Then I felt it: He was tickling me!! I burst out laughing hysterically.

"Do you? Do you think I'm pretty?" He chuckled.

"NO! I...d-don't!" I gasped between laughs.

He was still tickling me. "Are you sure?" He teased.

"Positive!" I yelped.

"Well, I'll just have to find your other ticklish spots!" He stated smugly.

"Good Luck!" I was supposed to sound smug too, but my voice was marred by my gasping. I was snorting and gasping all the while Edward was doing the same.

"Ahem!" A loud voice interrupted us. I knew only too well who it was.

Emmett.

Edward and I were still laughing.

"Hey Emmett!" I giggled. He looked angry for some reason.

"Isabella, what are you two doing?!" He roared.

"Emmett! What's the matter with you? He was tickling me! You and Jazz do all the time!" I said. Why was he so angry? He grunted and closed the door back.

That's when I realized why he was so upset: Edward was no longer kneeling beside me, he was straddling my hips.

It was innocent enough because we weren't doing anything, but I can understand Emmett's shock walking in on our position.

"Why was he so upset?" Edward asked softly.

"Uhm..Edward?" I wiggled my hips a little for emphasis. Realization hit him and he blushed, getting off and extending a hand to me. He cleared his throat.

"Right." he mumbled as I got up.

"It's okay, Emmett just was suprised. I mean Tyler never tickled me or anything like that. He always wanted more phyysical things. Well your tickling techniques were physical, but you know what I mean." I said smiling up at him.

He was looking down at his carpet frowning. I put my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"Better?" I asked quietly.

He grinned wickedly. I was scared now.

"So you never told me, do you think I'm pretty, Bella?" He said trying not to laugh.

I just glared at him.

"Well?" He started.

I turned towards the door. He poked my back and I doubled over laughing.

"Aha! Another ticklish spot!" He said triumphantly.

"NO! Don't you dare Edward...eh..what is your middle name?" I asked.

"Why?" He inquired confused.

"Well, so I can yell at you properly. For example, 'Jasper Whitlock Swan!' or, 'Roalie Lillian Hale!'." I grinned.

Edward chuckled. "My full name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

I let out a low whistle."That's a nice name. A mouthful, but really nice." I stated.

He grinned wickedly again.

"Stop that!" I scolded at him.

"So Bella, I overheard Jasper call you 'Mrs. Marie' today at lunch. Care to share?" I shot him a growl and walked to his couch. He followed and gracefully sat down beside me.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan." I muttered.

He smiled largely. "That's a really pretty name, Bella." His every word rang with honesty.

I smiled up at him. "So tell me, how'd you get the name, Jelly Belly?" He asked suddenly.

"No way." I siad darkly. "You're not getting that out of me."

Edward scooted closer and took my hand in his. They were so soft and warm. Plus, one of his hands could hold both of mine and then have room for more. That was comforting, and attractive.

"Please?" He breathed.

"No." I turned my head.

His breath smelled so good. I just wanted to kiss him.

"Aw Bella, come on! I told you my full name!" I growled at him and sighed. "Fine! But you owe me big time, pretty boy!"

His face was in full pout mode when I turned around and said this. Then it brightened up.

"Deal." He said simply.

He'd better mean it!

"When I was little I loved jelly beans. My favorite ones were the Jelly Bellys. Anyway, I'd eat them all the time. Emmett and Jasper were chocaholics. I guess I was a Jellyhollic. That's my dad's term, not mine. So this was about when I was eight maybe. I'd eat all the jelly beans and the save the boxes. I think I had about three hundred boxes. So one day I started building myself a Jelly bean box castle. Or secret fort, whatever you want to call it. Emmett and Jazz were nine and picked on me sometimes. Well, not so much as picked on, just joked around with more often. They would, however, make fun of my love of jelly beans and the boxes. So after I had just gotten done I called my brothers to come to my room. They got to the door and fell to the ground laughing. Picture if you will Edward, an eight year old me, inside a fort made of jelly bean boxes, with a burger king crown on, stating rather dominantly, 'I am queen Jelly Belly! You will no longer make fun of me OR my jelly beans of doom! If you do, you will face the dire consequences!'. All the while, being an eight year old, with a lisp due to missing front teeth that the tooth fairy never paid for." I finished blushing crimson.

Edward was laughing so hard, he had tears streaming down his face.

I lifted my hand to slap his head but when it wouldn't budge I looked down. My hand was still tightly secured in his. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Wait! It's...so...Ah! That's golden, Bella!" Edward said between laughs.

I took my free hand and pried his hands off of mine. I then proceeded to push his shoulders back.

He realized he was falling and grabbed my hips pulling me with him. We landed with a thud. With me on top of him.

"Edward!" I yelped realizing I was now straddling his hips and he was still holding my hips firmly.

"Bella!" He said faking fear.

I glowered at him and tried to get up. He still held me tightly.

"Edward, this is a very compromising position and all, but I need to get up, I'm too heavy and what if Emmett walks in again?" He just continued to chuckle. I couldn't tell if it was due to my story or our current predicament.

"Bella, you are not heavy. In fact, if I wasn't looking at you myself, I couldn't tell you were on top of me. And if Emmett walks back in, we'll tell him the truth:you couldn't get enough of my body so you pounced me." he stated triumphantly grinning.

"So you think it's a compromising postion, do you Bella?" He asked pushing my hair behind my ears.

"No." I humphed and tried wriggling free again. He wouldn't let me go still.

Then I got an idea.

"Aw Edward! You're such a great friend! You know that? You really, really are!" I fake swooned.

He was frozen with confusion. I took advantage of his vulnerable state and leaned in hugging him. He moved his hands to my back returning to hug.

"Uhm...You too?" He patted my back robotically.

He was so taken aback! It was so hard stifling my laughter.

"You really think so?" I asked trying to sound excited.

He believed me.

"Yeah, sure! Bella you are a really, really good friend too." He was trying to keep his voice even. He was still too shocked to move.

I pulled his hands from my back down to my butt blushing slightly.

"Ooooh Emmett.." I called not loud enough for him to hear, but enough to make Edward pull us up in horror. I looked up at him and snickered.

"Cheater!" he said glaring at me.

I laughed loudly in his face.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Is it soft or something?" I asked causing him even more confusion.

"What are you talking about, Isabella?" He asked with authority.

This made me laugh even harder. "Oh nothing, Edward. Nothing. It's just, usually I don't let guys cop a feel like this." I said swaying my hips causing Edward to blush and jerk his hands into his pockets.

He glared at me and stalked back to his couch.

"Aw come on! It was hilarious!" I said as I sat down beside him.

He had his arms crossed tightly across his chest. He stayed in the same position.

Not moving, silent, resembling a tomato.

"Fine! It was just a joke tomato face!" I poked out my tongue and walked towards the door.

"Tomato face!? You've done it now!" Edward threatened. He sounded really close but-

"Ah!" I yelped as he poked my back repeatedly.

I ran out of his room and headed towards the stairs.

"I'll get you Queen Jelly Belly! And your little beans of doom, too!" He called laughing from behind me.

I laughed and looked back at him, sticking out my tongue.

Then I crashed into something hard. I first thought it was Emmett.

But then I looked at the pale arms holding me. My eyes widened in fear as I looked at the stranger holding me from my death-the stairs.

He was beautiful. He looked fairly young, like someone who aged nicely.

"Hello, may I ask your name?" He said smiling.

His voice was soft, with a delicious British accent, slightly marred by American.

"B-Bella." I said gazing into his blue eyes.

He was truly beautiful.

Then I heard a booming laugh.

Emmett.

**A/N:Yay! I loved writing this and the next chapter. You'll see why when I post it. But you have to review first! :)**

**Guess who won the poll?**

**Emmett!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Damned Butterflies

**A/N: Hello my lovely reviewers. How are we? **

**Me, oh I'm awful!**

**Dammit, I've got a sinus infection. But because I'm nice I'll post this chapter. Meh, I can't breathe! Ahh! **

**_Sniffle_ I'm s_neeze_ good. **

** So _Hack _Review! **

CHPT. 8-Damned Butterflies

Edward POV

It was hysterical! Bella was locked in my father's gaze just frozen and staring. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and I were all laughing. I'll settle for this as my revenge on Bella after her little ploy in my bedroom. I grinned remembering her clever attack on my suprised state. She was very witty.

My mother was covering her mouth with her hand muffling her giggles. My dad was just smiling waiting for Bella to pull away from his grasp. He, too was trying not to laugh.

"Bella. How very nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle, Edward and Alice's father." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

She stayed frozen, not blinking but blushing furiously.

My father cracked and chuckled a little.

Bella finally snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, I just...you...I...Sorry I ran into you." She muttered embarrassed.

"No blood, no foul." Carlisle held up a hand.

Esme walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm Esme, their mother." She said as they separated.

Bella nodded. "It's nice to meet you, though it could have been under better circumstances." She turned and glared at me.

I smiled innocently at her. Her face involuntarily broke out into a grin.

I felt those damned butterflies again.

Jasper cleared his throat, breaking me from staring at nothing. Only he and I were in the hallway now. I could hear everyone else's voices and laughter from the living room.

I grinned sheepishly at him.

"You like my sister." He stated.

I nodded.

"Very much, too." His face was hard. "I like you, Edward. But if you so much as make my sister less than happy for a split second, Emmett and I will have you head. I don't think you're that type of guy. But I also thought that of Crowley." Jasper said trying to control his anger towards Tyler.

"I really like Bella. But we are just friends, Jasper. I know what Tyler did, and I hate him for it. But rest assured that I will let nothing hurt her." I said seriously.

Jasper nodded. Then he grinned widely. "You're a good kid, Edward." I glared at the word 'kid'. He chuckled.

"I'm just a year younger, therefore you are a kid if I am." I spat.

"Edward, I have a question to ask you." Jasper said as we started down the stairs. I nodded. "I know we just met, but I really like Alice. I meant what I said about Bella, and about Alice. I won't hurt her, but I'm asking your permission to make her my girlfriend." Jasper said lowly.

I saw how Jasper and her looked at each other since lunch. Like they were meant to be.

"Maybe you should ask Alice, too."I joked. "You do have my permission, but the situation stays the same." I warned referring to our earlier agreement in the parking lot.

He smiled and nodded. "As Crystal." He extended his hand.

I shook it. "As Mud."

We were now in the living room. My parents were sitting on the couch with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice was lounging in an armchair, and Bella was looking beautful sitting quietly on the loveseat. She saw Jasper and I walk in and smiled, patting the seat beside her. I sat down and grinned at her. Jasper perched on the arm of Alice's chair. He whispered in her ear and they excused themselves to the deck. I gave Jasper a knowing look as he passed us looking worried. My father and Emmett were talking about the weather here, while my mother and Rose were debating on the importance of indoor plants.

"So how do you like my parents?" I asked sarcastically.

Bella blushed. "They're nice...and easy on the eyes I'll say." She laughed lightly. I joined in.

"I figured you thought as much." I grinned at her.

She looked up at me through her long lashes and smiled wickedly. "I couldn't help it. Your father is a very handsome man. Your mother is simply beautiful."

I got an idea. "So do you still think I'm a pretty boy?"

She grimaced at me. "Cheater."

"What can I say? I don't play fair, Bella. But that doesn't answer my question."

She glared at me. Someone cleared their throat. I turned to see Alice and Jasper standing in the doorway grinning, hands intertwined.

"We have an announcement to make!" Alice sang.

"You have our undivided attention. Right Edward and Bella?" My father asked causing us both to blush slightly. He chuckled."Go on then, tell us your news children."

Alice's bouncing stopped abruptly. "Well first, we are not children daddy!" She resumed bouncing, I felt bad for Jasper, he was being pulled and tugged by my sister's small form. I suppressed a laugh, his face was showing obvious discomfort. "Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted!" She jumped up and pecked his cheek.

"That's wonderful honey, but isn't it a little soon? I mean you two just met today." My mother said worried.

"Don't worry, mom. Jazz is a good kid." I said sneering 'kid' at him. He grinned sheepishly.

"I guess it's alright then." Esme smiled. "I hope to see you around often, then Jasper?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

My father got up and walked casually over to Alice and Jasper. "Jasper, may I have a word with you? Father to 'kid'." He said using an air quote on our little inside joke. Jasper looked over at me and I nodded.

"Of course, sir." He and Carlisle walked out to our back deck.

"Ohhhh! Mom! Do not let dad kill my boyfriend!" Alice groaned.

"Aw don't worry sweetie, he is only going to talk to him." Esme said placing a hand on her knee as she took my father's place on the couch.

"Dum, dum...DUM!" Emmett uttered dramatically.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "Goof! You are Dumb, dumb, dumb!" She scolded.

He looked at her and grimaced, though there was wicked humor in his eyes. "You're going to give me brain damage one of these days Rosalie and then I won't be your goof anymore because I won't know you!" Emmett threatened.

"True. But you'll fall for me all over again, too." She stated proudly.

He slumped, defeated.

"Touche." He muttered.

We all laughed and Bella yawned quietly. I glanced over at her.

"Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night, and it's been a very eventful day for me." She smiled weakly.

"For me, as well." I sighed. "I better get you home then."

She nodded and then stopped. "What about Jazz and Emmett?" She asked fighting her eyelids. She was slightly swaying so I placed my arm around her waist to steady her. She smiled slightly up at me and my heart raced faster than it ever had.

"Well, my father is talking with Jasper right now, so it could be a while. I assume he rode with Emmett and Rosalie. I don't mind taking you home, though. Unless you want to wait for Jasper." _Please don't wait! Please don't wait!_ I thought.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before a yawn escaped her lips. She smiled sheepishly at me. "Only if you don't mind."

"Of course not." I tried to sound calm, casual, not how I really felt; excited, elated, happy.

She looked, scrutinizing my voice. She sighed and shrugged. "Okay then."

She stepped out the door and started down the steps but stumbled. I ran over to her and grabbed her elbow, pulling her to my chest. Her eyes were wide in alarm and she gasped at my closeness. Her eyelids lowered back to normal and she smiled muttering a 'thanks'.

How I wanted to rush things with her! I knew she was single, and over Tyler, but I couldn't rush into a relationship with her. I trusted her, but did she, me? And besides, she seemed happy enough with our agreement. But I just wanted to kiss her again. The urge to touch her soft pink lips with mine was overwhelming! She cleared her throat, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled shyly at her.

She looked amused.

"What is so funny, Bella?" I asked,confused.

"Oh nothing, Edward. It's just, you saved me from a terrible fall, thank you,again, and now you're holding me to your chest,staring at my lips." Her eyes once again widened and she blushed. "Is there something on my face?"

_Nothing but those taunting lips of yours!_ I wanted to say.

"No, no there isn't anything on your face. I was just..thinking.." _about kissing you senseless_.

"About?" She hedged. I let go of her, all but her hand and pulled her down the steps. She held up our intertwined hands with a questioning smirk.

"So you don't fall again." I smiled, trying to look innocent. It was true enough. But I also just wanted to touch her. Thank God for clumsiness. I helped her into my Volvo and walked over to the driver's side already missing her hand. I slid in and strolled down the trail leading out of my driveway.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Well, what?" I asked.

We were now on the road. If I drove slow, we would have about an hour together. I immediately slowed down.

"Why are you going so slow?"

"So I don't scare you or anything." I said smugly.

"Pfft! Oh well, whatever. This speed doesn't make my skin fly back, clinging to my facial bones." She smirked in my direction.

I simply rolled my eyes, stiffling the laughter of the image of her with a "George of The Jungle" face whilst flying through the air on a vine from a tree, only in her case, she'd be sitting in my car.

"So you never told me, what were you thinking about while staring at my lips?" She asked and twisted her lips from side to side on her face crossing her eyes. I laughed and she joined in.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, Bella."

"I don't value my life, Edward." She retorted sarcastically.

I shot her a disbelieving look before I realized she was joking. I sighed and then something hit me.

"Hey Bella?" I asked.

She sighed, frustrated. "What, Edward?" She groaned.

"This is the way to your house, right? I mean I just pulled out of my driveway at random."

She laughed, "Yes, it is. I never even told you, I'm sorry. But from here, just go on strait until you get to a fork in the road and take a left. Then from there, just go until you get to the last house. That's mine."

"Okay."

She waited. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Tell me what you were thinking!" She raised her voice. It wasn't a scream, but it was loud. And her temper was adorable.

"Okay, okay. Geeze, don't hulk out on me or anything!"

She nodded, still frowning. We were now turning at the fork in the road.

"I was thinking how much you look like Emmett when you're bewildered." I cracked a chuckle.

She huffed and turned in her seat, facing me. "You, Mr.Cullen are lying!"

"No I'm not!" I screeched trying not to laugh at her anger.

"Tell me, damn you!" She roared.

I pulled into the driveway of the last house. I burst out laughing as I put the car into park. Turning in my seat to face her, I laughed harder. She was fuming! She leaned towards me and grabbed the front of my shirt pulling me forward to her. Our noses were touching. I panicked, trying to pull away. But was she strong!

"Bella, being this close to me is a bad idea." I whispered. She had no idea how hard it was for me to not kiss her.

"Why?" She demanded pulling my back until our noses were again touching.

"Bella..I can't say it..."I murmured.

"Show me then, Cullen." She challenged.

She had no idea!

"Fine!" I growled.

I placed both hands on her throat and shifted her head to the side slightly.She let out her breath,and I leaned in to close the distance between our lips when a loud horn made us jump apart.

Bella blushed and seemed to be having trouble breathing. I was in the same state.

Emmett's booming voice was right outside her window. I pushed the button, rolling it down.

"Bella, it's time to get inside. You and I have to kick Jazzy here's ass at Halo. He seems to be under the impression he can beat me. Or you for that matter." He looked at me and nodded.

I held up a hand, running the other through my hair.

"Hey Eddie, join us at lunch tomorrow?"

I sighed "_Edward_. And, sure thing."

He smiled and Jasper's voice came from the porch. "Come on Yogi Bear, I've got ass to kick! Yours, to be exact!"

"Coming, Boo-Boo!" Emmett laughed and ruffled Bella's hair.

"I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded and saluted me before jogging up the steps pushing past Jasper into the house. Jasper grumbled and closed the door behind him after he went inside.

"I...gotta go. Those two buffoons will break the TV if Emmett loses, so I have to sit there and prevent it, maybe getting a turn." Bella said quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"See you tomorrow in Mr.Bentley's room, then?" I asked.

"I'll save you a seat, if you want." She asked.

"I'd like that." She got out and turned around looking in at me. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella." She walked up her porch sending a wave my way before closing the door.

I pulled out, frustrated and relieved that I didn't get to kiss Bella just then.

Frustrated because I wanted to kiss her more than anything I've ever wanted.

But also relieved because maybe she didn't want me that way. If that was the case, I would have just made things awkward between us.

But she seemed...disappointed that Emmett interrupted us. I'd ask her at school. If I got the chance to talk in private with her again.

**A/N: Ughh. Beside my bed are two grabage cans overflowing with tissues. To my right of the bed are two tissue boxes. One empty, one getting there. It's 5 in the morning and I can't sleep for the pain and constant need to wipe my nose. **

**DAMN.**


	10. Nightmare

**A/N: WARNING! **

**This chapter contains strong language and in some parts got a little steamy so beware! ;)**

** & So sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. But, I'm not sick anymore! Yay! (Cheers & dances)**

CHPT. 9 - Nightmare

Bella POV

I trudged up to my room yawning. All the while internally cursing Emmett and Jasper for making me stay up and keep score because they didn't trust each other. I was so tired. Physically and emotionally. I got into a fight today, met Edward, was kissed by Edward, twice, and almost a third time.

"Damn you, Emmett." I muttered under my breath.

"Heard that! Don't get all crabby because I interupted you and Eddie boy!'' Emmett laughed from the living room.

Jasper "Hmmed?" Questioning Emmett's words.

"Her and Cullen-boy were about to kiss. Snog, maybe!" Emmett stated faking a Brittish accent on the word 'snog'.

"I can hear you, and I'll kill you!" I threatened and slammed my door.

"Can it you guys!" Charlie scolded from his bedroom.

"Sorry," We all replied in unison. I changed into an oversized t-shirt and crawled into bed cuddling to my favorite blanket. Sighing contently, I drifted. Thinking of Edward. Before I knew it, I was dreaming.

Edward and I were in a round meadow. It was so beautiful. Flowers of every shape and color surrounding it. But that was not the most remarkable aspect. Edward was laying, motionless on the grass, wearing a white button up shirt. All of the buttons were undone and the shirt was laying limply at his sides. His stomach was flat and well muscled. His chest was sculpted perfectly. I was laying beside him. He looked over and pulled me closer,closer, until...I was laying on top of him.

"Bella.." He breathed into my face.

"Hmm?" I closed my eyes. My hair was forming a curtain around our faces. His hands were holding my throat loosely. He slid them up to either side of my face. My eyes were still closed but I could see him. Smiling, he pulled my face down. I shuddered, anticipating his lips on mine. He angled my face to where his lips were at my throat. They were warm and soft, moving slowly up my neck to the corner of my mouth. He sighed and his breath tickled my face.

"Edward..." I breathed, opening my eyes. My dream abruptly turned to a nightmare. Edward was paler than usual, his skin sparkling.

He was beautiful.

But terrifying.

His eyes were onyx, with hunger. "Edward!" I whimpered as he moved his lips slowly back down to the base of my throat, his teeth gliding my skin when he curled his lips back over them.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He murmured softly.

"Edward, I love you..." I whispered.

"I love you, Bella."

And then he sunk his teeth into my skin. I screamed and thrashed about.

I opened my eyes to find I was sitting in my bed. I wasn't sweating, I was cold. I curled up into a ball under my covers and glanced at the clock. It was only after three. I groaned and closed my eyes, praying for sleep to find me. It did,finally but it wasn't good. I was sleeping, but well aware of my surroundings. The light drizzle on my roof, the bright red numbers on my clock. I turned over, pulling my covers and pillow over my head.

I was awake again. I glanced over my shoulder at the clock. It was 5:45. I sighed. If I was to only get a little over three hours of sleep tonight, so be it. Three hours is more than I usually get. I stumbled around my room sliding my hand across the wall until I flicked on the light. I squinted and walked over to my dresser, grabbing some fresh clothes. I trudged into the bathroom and took a long shower, slightly glad for waking up this early so I could let the hot water relax my neck and shoulder muscles. Stepping out, drying off, dressing, and brushing my teeth I noticed I was actually excited for school today.

Edward, I will get to see my Edward, I thought. Then I did a double take;_my_ Edward? He wasn't mine, though I could wish...

Then my nightmare flooded through my mind. It was such a wonderful dream until Edward morphed into a...vampire. Vampires aren't real. And least of all Edward wouldn't kiss me like that. He didn't love me...but I felt so strongly for him. I couldn't love him after just knowing him for a day, could I?

But would he kiss me like that? So passionatly? He was about to kiss me again last night in his car...it was pretty intense. I wish Emmett hadn't stopped it. No one could touch me like Edward. Even Tyler's touch didn't have that affect on me. I sighed and dumped my towels into the hamper. Stepping out into the hallway I made my way to my room.

I hadn't given much thought to what I had picked out. I looked at myself in the mirror. The girl I saw was tired, pale, and...happy looking. That wasn't me in the mirror,was it? My clothes seemed to hug my body in all the right places, highlighting my curves. My tee-shirt was white with a gold eagle that spead out to the corners of my back. The black vest I wore over it eccentuated my breasts making them more...pronounced, and hips where it clung to my waist tightly just above them. It wasn't too tight;snug,perfect. I only had the middle button clipped and it showed off my slim hourglass shape. My light faded jeans were a little tight, but not cutting me in half. The straight legged bottoms stayed in place over my messy, drawn on Converse Chucks. I smiled at the peice if duck-tape holding the sole of the left one in place. I could afford more, I just didn't want any other pair of shoes. These had personality.

I remembered the shoes Edward wore yesterday:taped up Coverese Chucks. His were messy, but not written on with multicolored Sharpie.

Nor did the say on the side in bright red lettering, 'SHARPIE, WRITE OUT LOUD!'. That was Emmett's art.

I grabbed my green messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. It was covered in vintage buttons with random sayings on them. Most of them were bought by Emmett or Jasper, but they were so stupidly random, that I loved them. Running down the stairs I bumped into Jasper.

"In a hurry, Bells?" he chuckled.

"Meh. I'm hungry. Hey,what is that I smell? Are you wearing cologne Jazz?" I asked standing on my tips toes, reaching his chest and inhailing deeply.

He smelled really good. Nothing in comparison to Edward, but still very nice.

"Trying to lure Miss Alice into the broom closet at lunch, are we?" I poked his side, permitting myself one last sniff.

He scowled at me, then smiled in spite of himself. "So what if I am? And you look quite lovely, sis. Even your God-forsaken shoes look...cl-well not clean, but," he struggled."bright. You know like your face. You're bright today. But why?"

I looked down playing with a stray hair the had fallen over my face down to the front of my stomach.

"Aha! You are all little miss sunshine because of Edward! Well, I'm happy to see you look happy, obviously you are. But also tired. How much did you sleep last night, sweetheart?" He asked.

We were now making our way down into the kitchen. "Eh...about three hours in all." I muttered.

"Izzie! Woah, you look...sunny today. Oh my cheese bits-are you smoking pot?! Share midget!" Emmett laughed ruffling my hair.

"Sorry, but it's all gone Emmy-bear." I narrowed my eyes.

"I told you, Bella. You do look better. Not fully rested, but much, much better." Jasper smoothed my hair back down.

"I'm so glad I have you Emmett, to enlighten me with your lovely sarcasm." I shot him a wicked grin. "And so happy I have you too, Jazz, to fix my hair when doofas here wants to screw it up." I winked at Jasper as he finished de-poofing my hair.

"That's what a big brother's for." He grinned. "And what's your excuse Emmet?"

He smiled putting his bowl into the sink. "Blame Charlie and Renee. They were the one's who spawned me. There, good enough?" He exteded a hand towards Jasper's head, then abruptly stopped.

"Are you wearing my cologne?"

Jasper nodded, smiling shyly. Emmett chuckled and shook his head.

"I heard my name, and then the words 'spawned me'. Emmett, are you still using that one?" Charlie walked in grabbing his gun holister and putting on his boots.

"You know it!" Emmett boomed.

"You also know that you can't use that as your crutch forever." I shot at him biting into a ceral bar.

I held up my bag with the other hand sheilding my hair from him. "Back you beast!" I screeched dramatically.

Charlie rolled his eyes and got up. "I love you three, I dunno how or why, but I do. Now, hurry and don't be late, and don't use ' my father ate it' as an excuse for not having your homework. I'm not that big! I'm just...big boned. And I don't eat paper." he said looking at Emmett.

We all laughed as he walked out the door and pulled out of the driveway quickly.

"Naw, really, why are you so shiny today, Izzie?" Emmett turned back to me.

I sighed."I don't know. I'm as 'shiny' as I ever am." I tried to sound innocent, but I knew he saw through it.

"It's Cullen, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Bella, I usually am on your side, but when you're all happy, and...'shiny', and coincedentally Edward and you just met, it does seem rather...obvious." Jasper smiled placing a hand on my shoulder.

I instantly relaxed. "You have a gift at relaxing me, brother dear. Maybe it is Edward. Maybe it's the cereal bar, or maybe I decided to just not be emo for a day." I added sarcastically.

They both laughed at my glare. I was about to throw the ceral bar at one of them when three quick raps sounded at the door.

"Rosalie giving you her 'breakfast special' Em?" Jasper asked.

Emmett glared and then darted to the door.

"Edward? Hey, Eddie! Izzie, Eddie is here! Maybe he's giving you the breakfast special!" Emmet chuckled.

I froze. "You've got to be kidding me." I murmured.

Jasper laughed and walked into the living room. I turned out the light and then followed. My bag caught the corner of the end table as I stepped into the living room jerking me back. I lost my balance and landed on the floor.

"Ah!" I yelped as I was falling.

All three guys turned in my direction. I looked up slightly embarassed, slightly bewildered, and even more amused with myself. Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. Edward glided past them and kneeled down to me until we were eye level.

"Are you okay?" He asked smiling.

I laughed. "Yeah, happens everyday. And no, I'm not exaggerating right Yogi and Boo-Boo?" I looked at my cackling brothers. They nodded and walked out to the porch.

"We'll give you five minutes, lovebirds!" Jasper called over his shoulder.

Edward extended his hand, helping me up. I undid the strap of my bag. It had me, remarkably in a choke hold. Edward chuckled slightly then looked at me closely. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He was just standing there with a glazed over expression.

I coughed to cover my laugh, snapping him out of his daze.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Bella, you just look really lovely this morning."

I grinned at him. "You're rather dashing yourself, Mr.Cullen."

He smiled. "Do you mind riding with me to school this morning? That was my main purpose of being here, but I was sidetracked."

"I'd like that, Edward. Thank you."

We walked out and saw Jasper and Emmett arguing over who was going to drive today.

"Hey Beavis and Butthead!" I yelled over their roars. They both looked in my direction smiling. "I'm riding with Edward today, so I'll see you both at school. If you ever make it."

They nodded and resumed. Edward opened my door and helped me in. As we pulled out he noticed my bag in my lap.

"How many buttons do you have?"

I looked down and laughed. "Sorry Edward, I can't count that high."

He chuckled. "Most of them have sayings it looks like, care to read them off to me?" He asked so sweetly, my heart swelled.

"Sure, but keep in mind Emmett and Jazz bought all of these. I just found them frighteningly amusing."

He chuckled and I began:

"I'm Rick James, bitch!" He looked shocked. "The button, remember?!"

"Oh, sorry, proceed." He laughed.

"Jerk: Why are you wearing a bra, you have nothing to put in it. Girl:You wear pants don't you?"

He laughed loudly at that.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beer holder."

"Damn right I'm good in bed! I can sleep for days."

"This one has a picture of a squirrel holding an acorn and says 'Feel the wrath of my nuts!' Guess which brother got that one."

Edward was laughing quite loudly,"Emmett?" I nodded and continued.

"Desa Moo:The feeling you've heard this bullshit before."

"If school is so smart, then how come grades go A,B,C,D...F? What happened to E?"

"Nobody asked you to be stupid.' Jazz got that for Emmett, but he didn't get it, so it ended up on my bag." I shrugged.

Edward was laughing quite hard.

"This big yellow one here says in huge red letters 'FREE SHIT!', Emmett's doings."

Edward was whiping tears from his eyes now.

"Of course there are more, Mr.Bentley's room can be boring sometimes, so you can look at them there." I was just enjoying his musical laughter. We pulled into the parking lot. I was suprised to see we were early.

I got out to find Alice bouncing beside her Porche smiling at Edward.

"Is Jasper coming today?" She asked, suddenly doubtful.

I laughed. "Yes, he and Emmett were arguing over who could drive today...and it looks like Jazzy won." They were pulling in on the other side of the Volvo.

Jasper jumped out and pulled Alice into a hug and a long kiss. I turned my head to give them some privacy. My eyes met Edward's and we just gazed at the other, silently, I felt my face get hot.

Emmett and Rose were talking but I couldn't stop gazing into Edward's eyes. He was staring back with the same intensity. Then I remembered my dream. How his green eyes turned to onyx.

I let out my breath and looked down gasping slightly. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's concerned voice was at my ear.

I felt him move closer until his arm was around my side, the other hand under my chin coaxing my face up.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper this time, moving closer.

"Isabella?" Emmett. He only used my full name when he was mad or worried.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. I slowly looked up, avoiding Edward's gaze.

"Bella, are you sure?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "Go on to class you guys, I'm okay, really."

They nodded and walked towards the buildings.

All but Edward. "Bella, what just happened?" Edward murmured into my hair.

He moved lower until I had to look him in the eye. He jerked back like I'd hit him. "Isabella, what is wrong? You look absolutely terrified! Please tell me what's the matter!" He pleaded. He took both of my hands in his. His large warm hands were so soft and gentle. I sighed, relaxing at his touch.

"Last night I...had a dream and I'm just a little freaked about it. That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it? We still have about fifteen minutes until class starts." He walked me over to a bench, setting me down, never letting go of my hands.

I took a deep breath.

"Promise not to laugh?" I bit my lip.

"I promise, Bella." He sqeezed my hands gently.

"Okay...you were in it, too. It started out, very nice." I sighed thinking of us laying there in each others' arms. "We were in a very pretty meadow. Laying in each others' arms. Then you pulled me closer, and then on top of you. You angled my face to where you could kiss my throat. So you kissed from my throat up to the corner of my mouth, and I closed my eyes. Your skin was sparkling and then I opened my eyes. Your eyes were black and you said you were sorry. I told you I loved you and you said you loved me too. Then you bit my neck." I closed my eyes and hung my head.

This was embarassing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward whispered as he pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his back as he held me in his arms. I pressed my face into his chest, inhailing his sweet scent. It calmed me.

"It's not your fault. But thank you for listening, Edward." We sat in silence for a few moments.

The bell rang and made us both jump. I did not want to go to class right now.

"Bella, are you okay to go to class? We could go for a drive, if you want to clear your head?"

I nodded and he pulled me quickly to his car before we got caught. He sped out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked. There was nowhere in paticular I wanted to go, just so long I was with Edward.

"Do you have anywhere you want to be specifically? I was thinking my house because I didn't know where you wanted to go."

"Your house sounds fine. What about your parents?"

"Working." I nodded and looked down at my hands. They felt so fragile now that Edward wasn't holding one. He glanced over at me and placed his right hand on mine. I smiled up at him and he grinned a little.

We made it to his house quickly and we walked into his room, still holding hands. It felt so natural.

He walked over and turned his stereo on until it was bakground music. He came back and put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his breathing.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I whispered into his colar bone.

"Anything,Bella." He murmured.

"Last night, in my driveway, were you going to...kiss me?" I asked and hid my face in his shoulder.

He placed a hand under my chin and pulled my face up, looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes, I was. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Edward, would you be angry if I said I wanted you to kiss me last night?"

"No. Did you, really?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes." I whispered.

I layed my head back on his chest and felt him make circles in my back with his fingertips.

"Edward, can I ask you to do something?"

"Anything, Bella."

I pulled back, facing him. Looking deep into his green eyes, I whispered, "Edward, will you please kiss me?"

His eyes showed what looked like longing. Or maybe just lust. But lust couldn't be that natural and honest. He slowly placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned in. His breath smelled so good. His lips were almost touching mine now. He closed his eyes and I did the same.

His full lips touched mine softly at first, then with more force. I tangled my fingers into his hair greedily pulling him to me. His hands left my face and traveled to my neck, shoulders, down my arms and finally resting at my sides.

He was holding my hips firmly. He moved his right hand up my back and leaned forward, pushing me backwards gently until I was laying down with him hovering over me. Never breaking the kiss.

He ran his tongue slowly across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, granting him access. His tongue danced with mine as he deepened the kiss. He was no longer hovering me, his body was pressed against every inch of mine, but he was putting none of his weight on me.

I felt him run his hands slowly down my sides. I moaned softly when he placed his hands on the exposed part of my hips and stomach. He smiled against my lips. I slid my right leg up his hips slowly, up to his back.

He growled playfully at me. I was in serious need of oxygen, but that wasn't going to stop me from kissing Edward.

He sensed my distress and moved his lips to my neck. I was trying to catch my breath when my brain somehow managed a coherent thought.

I was in love with him.

And this scared me, one I had only known him a little over a day. And two, last time I got hurt.

But Edward wasn't Tyler. He wouldn't be like that.

He couldn't. Could he?

I love Edward. But did he, me?

**A/N: Okay, time for a fangirl scream... "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**I know, eh?! **

**I bet some of you are like, 'finally!' **

**Sigh, I wish I was Bellaaaaaa. **

**pouts **

**Review!**


	11. I Can Fix You

**A/N: Another chapter...doo doo doo doo doo! Sorry, sleep deprived hyperactiveness. :)**

**So...I know things with Edward & Bella are moving kinda quickly, but! It'll work out. I'm starting to get to the part of the story where it gets juicy. Yeah!**

**CHPT. 10 - I Can Fix You**

**Edward POV**

I was placing small, slow kisses on Bella's neck. She was laying under me trying to catch her breath. Her small fingers were still in my hair and I hoped she would never remove them.

In the short day I'd known her, I'd fallen for her. Hard. I was in love with Bella. And I couldn't be happier now that she was in my arms.

I didn't know how she felt about me, but she had to like me, right? I mean she asked me to kiss her. That's got to mean something!

"Edward," She whispered.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She looked unsure. Maybe she regretted asking me to kiss her. She closed her eyes and pulled my mouth back to hers. Maybe not. Her lips were so soft and warm. They felt amazing. Our mouths fit together perfectly. Like pieces of a puzzle. I could tell she was getting breathless. I moved my mouth down her throat.

"Bella," I murmured into her neck.

"Hmmmm?"

"I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you'll react." I said touching her cheek.

She pulled my face up to meet her eyes.

"Tell me." She breathed.

I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bella, I have never felt this way for anyone. Ever. I really, really like you already. Maybe even lo-" I was cut off by a car door slamming.

The front door unlocked and I heard Esme call, "Edward? Are you home?"

Bella froze staring at me in fear. I pulled us up and ran my hands though my hair, trying to make it look less disheveled. Bella focused on straightening her shirt, then smoothing down her hair. She was blushing, all the while.

"In my room." I replied.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Bella. She nodded and sat completly up, scooting a little over away from me.

Esme walked into the room and froze.

"Bella, how nice to see you. But, why aren't you too in school?" She went from frozen, to happy, to worried, in all of ten seconds.

Impressive, mom.

"Bella wasn't feeling well, so we came back here so she could relax. I'm sorry we didn't call, I thought you'd be gone all day?"

She smiled and leaned a little on the door facing. "I forgot my design book. I had a new layout for a lovely cottage and completely forgot it this morning! Can you believe that?" She laughed at herself, shaking her head. "Well Bella dear, feel better, make yourself at home. But you should let your father know you're safe."

"Thank you Esme. I will call him during his lunch break." She nodded.

"Bye darlings!" She waved and closed the door behind her. She was out of the house and pulling out in a matter of seconds.

"That was...interesting." I said looking over at Bella.

She was looking down fidgeting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again.

She smiled up at me weakly. "I'm fine. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yes, it is down the hall to the right."

She walked out of the room quickly.

How would I tell her now? 'Oh by the way, during our makeout session I was going to tell you that I am deeply in love with you. Sorry about my mom interrupting us. Now where were we?'

I remembered my thoughts in Mr.Gontier's class yesterday. I promised myself I'd make her mine. She came back into the room and sat down, far away from me. It was quiet for a few moments.

"I like you, too. A lot more than I should after knowing you for one day" She said softly.

I looked at her face, it held honesty,shock, and the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

"Bella," I breathed.

I now understood the metaphor of a 'breathtaking smile.'

"But," she held up a finger. "I am going to warn you, Edward. I am broken. I've done fairly well picking up the pieces of myself with the help of my brothers and Rose. But there is a part of me that none of us have fixed. I...I'm not sure if it can be. I wasn't in love with Tyler.I thought I was, but I was just deeply in like. He broke me. I've not been able to forget that. I can't say that taking things slow will work with us after what just happened..." She was tearing up now.

I slid off the couch and kneeled in front of her.

"Bella, I can fix you." I whispered. Placing my finger under her chin, I pulled her face up. She looked at me sadly. "I want to fix you, Bella.Will you let me try?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, tears silently falling down her cheeks. I leaned in and kissed her with all I had. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and I pulled her forward. As she laced her fingers through my hair I stood up, she instinctivly wrapped her legs around my hips, resulting in a moan from me. I felt her smile against my lips as I carried her to my bed and laid her gently down. Pressing my body to hers, but none of my weight, I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She wasn't crying, but she still looked sad. I went to kiss her neck, but she wasn't having that. She pulled my lips back to hers and kissed me deeply.

This time, she ran her tongue over my lower lip. I happily granted her access. No one could kiss like Bella. I'd had my share of kisses in Chicago, but no one felt so natural or tasted so _good_, as Bella did. I slid my hands up her torso stopping at her upper sides. She ran her leg up my back, driving me crazy. I dropped my lips to her neck. I kissed and nibbled softly down her neck, to her shoulders, when I got to her colar bone she let out a small whimper.

"Edward," She breathed.

"Yes?" I whispered running my nose from side to side on her colar bone.

"I.."

I trailed kisses up her neck and nibbled at her ear.

"Edward..I...oh wow...Edward!" She yelped and pushed my shoulders back.

"I don't want to do...that." Her face was flushed and her hair was messy.

She was still so beautiful. "Don't worry. I won't do anything you don't want me too, Bella. If you want, we can just lay here and talk." I offered.

She nodded and pulled my shirt slightly and reached to kiss my lips quickly. I layed my head on her chest over her heart. Boy was it beating! I chuckled before I could stop myself.

"What?" She asked, playing with my hair.

"I'm just listening to your heart fly. It's fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. You're seriously boosting my ego, Bella. I didn't know I could do that to you." I sighed. It was actually a very musical sound.

"Congrats." She said sarcastically.

I laughed and looked up at her. She burst out laughing at seeing my face.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Lipstick, perhaps?" I teased her.

"No, and I'm not wearing lipstick. So unperceptive you are!" She giggled closing her eyes.

I sat up, straddling her hips and leaned in. Her eyes popped open and she laughed louder.

"Bella! tell me what you are laughing about!" I suddenly felt self-consious.

"Okay, okay." She choked out. " Let me put it this way, 'Holy makeout hair!'"She threw her head back laughing loudly.

"You've got room to talk!" I shot back trying to tame my hair slightly.

She looked up and laughed again. I was happy she was so jubuliant, even if it was at my expense.

She then suprised me by pushing me over and kneeling over me. I looked up at her and smirked.

"Hello Izzie." I smiled up at her.

She stuck out her tongue and I reach up and bit it playfully, covering her lips with mine. She laughed into my mouth and pushed me back.

"Down boy." She carefully got off of me and layed on my right side with her hands at her neck. I took one in mine and kissed it.

"So who gave you the name Izzie?" I wondered that since yesterday.

She rolled her eyes. "Really? You have to ask?"

I just kissed her wrist, waiting.

"Emmett. No, it doesn't involve jelly beans of doom. When I was little, I pronounced my name Izziebella. Do not ask, for I don't know. Anyway, Emmett thought it was hilarious. So it stuck. For him at least."

I chuckled at her. She let out a yawn and blushed a little.

"You look tired, Bella. Maybe you should take a nap."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I don't sleep much." She mumbled. "I have nightmares, or just bad dreams. Yes, there is a difference." She opened one eye and grinned.

"I know." I winked at her. "Come here." I pulled her to my chest and she layed her head over my heart.

"Whose heart is resembling a hummingbird now?" she teased.

"Your fault." I muttered.

She laughed, yawned and snuggled closer to me.

_I love you, Bella_. I thought as I too drifted with her. I was tired as well. More than I thought.

...

CLICK,FLASH. "Awwwww!!"

I woke up to those three sounds. I looked up at a beaming Alice with a camera.

"You're going to wake Bella up, Alice! Be quiet!" I hissed in a whisper.

Bella turned her head and looked at Alice, jerking back into my chest.

"Alice!" I growled.

"Sorry! But I had to get a picture, it was so cute! Anyways, you guys have a lot of explaining to do! Bella, your brothers have been insane with worry. I had a feeling you'd be here after I couldn't find you at school." she glared my way.

I smiled sheepishly. She giggled.

"Well I'll be in the living room with everyone else. We can't wait to hear your excuse for skipping...together!" She squeeled and ran downstairs.

I looked over at my clock. It was 4:05. they had not been home too long. Maybe a few minutes.

"Wow. We slept all day." I looked over at Bella.

She was looking up at me smiling angelically. My heart soared.

"Edward, that's the best I've slept in about a year." She sighed and closed her eyes.

I leaned in and kissed her. She smiled against my lips.

"Edward, are you sure you want to be my boyfriend?" She asked when we broke apart.

"More than anything, I truly do." I kissed her again,to prove I meant it. We got up and walked hand in hand down the stairs.

Emmett looked angry.

Jasper looked upset.

Rose looked worried.

Alice... was bouncing.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell was that about?! You just decide to skip school, come here, stay here all day, and let no one know? What's the matter with you?" Emmett jumped up and roared.

Bella tensed and let go of my hand and stomped over until she was an inch away from Emmett. She looked up at him with a murderous glare. "I can take care of myself Emmett! I didn't tell you because I didn't know I was going to leave school. I'm not a child, so stop treating me like one dammit!" She spat at him.

"Don't talk to me that way Isabella! Do you have any idea of how worried I was?" Emmett's fists were clenched.

Jasper jumped off the couch and put a hand on his shoulder moving him back. He sank to the couch and tried to calm himself.

"Bella, sweetheart, we are only upset because we were so worried about you. This morning you went from happy to scared and then you just leave without telling anyone. Do not expect us to not worry!" Jasper was visibly tense.

"I'm sorry Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice. I just needed to get away. I'm okay now." She said and hugged Jasper.

She walked over to the couch and sat beside Emmett. Jasper sank beside Alice on the love seat. I took the arm chair silently.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. But you need to understand I just needed to chill for a while. Edward and I came back here and talked about it. I'm fine. I just had a nightmare last night, that's all."

Emmett imediatly looked at Bella and pulled her into a hug. "A bad one?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and hugged him back. "I'm okay, Edward talked to me about it. It's fine now."

"Thank you, Edward." Emmett looked over at me and I nodded.

"So, you're better now, honey?" Emmett asked pulling back but still holding one arm around her.

"Yes, I told you it's okay."

"How long did you two talk about it?" Jasper asked, suprised.

"Not too long. Come on, enough with the Spanish Inquesition!" Bella muttered.

"Sorry Bells. It just takes us about a week to talk you out of them or them out of you. Eddie here has a talent then." Emmett grinned.

I sighed. I really hated being called such a putrid name like Eddie. And Emmett knew that. Which meant that he would call me exactly that.

"Thank you Edward, we all really appreciate it. Bella doesn't rest good. We all worry about her." Rosalie smiled warmly at me.

"I can hear you! And I'm right here, hello?" Bella grumbled.

"It's really no problem at all." I said. I looked over at Bella who was gazing at me with a tiny smile on her face. I got butterflies. Then I remembered that I never got the chance to tell her how I felt about her.

"Hey, let's play Guitar Hero!" Alice chirped.

Emmett and Jasper high fived and Rosalie smirked. Bella just sat there and gazed at me smiling. Alice plugged the game in and held up two wireless guitars.

"Who wants to play me first?" She challenged.

"Me!!" Emmett jumped up and grabbed one, strapping it on, and very dramatically did a scissor kick in the air.

Jasper and Rosalie shook their heads and grimaced in unison, Alice laughed and howled at him. I walked over to Bella and offered her my hand. She took it and her grin grew.

"We're going to take a walk. We'll be back in a little while." I said. Rose smiled and winked at Bella, Jasper gave me a knowing look, Emmett and Alice simply 'mmmhed', they were already lost in 'Shout At The Devil'.

"Emmett, don't degrade the Motley Crue name!" Bella warned as we strode out the front door.

I chuckled at her. "Fan of the Crue?" I asked as we made our way down the steps.

"Yes. I love them." She grinned.

"Big fan of rock music, I presume?"

"Absolutely. How can anyone not be?" she joked.

"Good point."

"Edward, where are we going?"

I looked down at her. "I just wanted to walk down by the river. There is a path over to the left we can take and just chill a bit."

We were walking hand in hand along the path when she said something that shocked me.

"Edward, have you ever been in love?"

I thought about it. I have had my fair share of girlfriends, but nothing serious. No, I'd never been in love. Until I met Bella.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

She looked down. "I was just wondering."

"Have you ever been in love, Bella?" I countered. I still wasn't sure about Tyler.

She hesitated "No, no I haven't. Like I said, I only really liked Tyler."

We sat down under a big oak tree and watched the river sparkle slightly in what little sun the clouds allowed through.

"It's so lovely out here, Edward." She murmured. I put my arm around her, pulling her close.

"So when do we tell them the news?" I asked. She looked up at me and frowned.

"Sooner would be better. But just how do we say it? 'Well I've known Edward for a day and now we're together. Okay that's all, thanks'?"

I chuckled at her. "No, and haven't you been through this before with other guys?"

She grimaced. "No. Tyler actually was the only boyfriend I've ever had. And before I could even tell my brothers, Jessica Stanley did. So she more or less told them. And the whole school. All I got to say was 'yes, we are together, she actually wasn't lying.' So you can understand my nervousness."

I was shocked. I also was stunned, Bella was so beautiful, and funny, how could anyone not want her? I then ralized how truly lucky I was. I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her. She leaned into my torso and sighed, running her fingers through my hair. She broke away first and grinned at me.

"What was that for?" She said softly tracing the nape of my neck with her finger.

"I just realized how lucky I am." I blurted out. She beamed at me.

"I think I'm the lucky one, Edward." She smiled and kissed my nose.

How could she think that?! I'm just some guy, nothing special.

"You're absurd, Bella."

She shook her head 'no'.

"I am lucky Edward. Why would anyone want to deal with me and all my crap? I mean, really. I have nightmares everytime I sleep, what little I get. Well, aside from today. I'm...well to be blunt, emotionally unstable at times. I'm a nerd. I'm not beautiful. Im nothing special. I'm too short," As she was ranting I noticed she was thinking really hard. Like trying to remember something.

"Bella, why would you say any of that?" I interrupted her. "You can't possibly think that lowly of yourself."

She looked down and scooted out of my arms, curling her arms around her bent legs and placing her chin on top of her knees.

"I haven't always thought this way." She whispered.

"What changed your mind?" I asked and scooted closer, placing my hand on her knee. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"Testimonials." She said simply.

Testimonials? Someone said these things about her!

"Bella! You aren't going to let gossip and rumors of what people say get you down are you?" I asked rubbing her knee.

"No, they aren't rumors. They are true. And I know people said them." She said matter-of-factly.

I was getting frustrated at her stubborness to believe that they said things, and believe said things were true! Did she own a mirror? Does she hear herself when she talks? She is irresistable! How can she not know?!

"How do you know they said them?"

She laughed darkly. "Because they told me to my face. As I said before, I am lucky you deal with me. Your eyesight is good, yet you still willingly become my boyfriend. Hell, you even asked to be my boyfriend!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. She glared at me back for a second before she threw her head back laughing.

"What?" I growled. How can she find this funny?

"Nothing. It's just you are so unbelievably...sexy when you're angry." She stated blushing and looking down.

"Is my sexiness amusing?" I joked.

"No, it's killing me actually."

"Then why,dear Bella, did you laugh?" I asked sweetly, pouting.

She looked up and noticed my slightly jutted out bottom lip in full pout mode.

"Arghh!" she groaned and scrambled into my lap, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Those lips..." she muttered stroking the back of my neck. My arms encircled her waist pulling her to me tightly.

"What about them?" I breathed.

Her pupils dialated slightly and she leaned in kissing me with the right amount of force. I moaned into her mouth and felt her smile against my lips. I growled at her and gently pushed her back onto the ground, hovering her.

She broke away first and hissed, "Edward!"

I smiled inoccently at her. "Yes, Bella?"

She glared and pushed my shoulders back sitting up. I plopped down beside her.

"They don't even know we are together yet, and here you go and attack me in full view!"She shrieked, looking around.

"Relax, Bella. I doubt they are looking out the window right now at us. They are probably...occupied."

I shuddered at the image. Then I decided to toy with her a little.

"Hey Bella?" I asked and snaked my arm around her waist.

"Mmm?" She sighed and looked up at me with a dreamy look in her eyes. Good! The easier to lure her in.

"See? They aren't looking at us. In fact, they probably can't see all the way out here." I motioned towards the house.

"True. I can barely see the windows." She smiled at me.

"Bella, do you know how to dance?" I asked. She jerked her head back a little.

"How random!" She giggled.

I leaned in and nuzzled her cheek. "Do you, though?" I murmured kissing her jaw.

"N-no." She sputtered.

I had to hold in my laughter. She was so...dazzled by me. And I wasn't really trying!

"It's quite easy, all in the leading." I whisperd tracing a line from her jaw to the base where her shoulder meets her neck. Taking advantege of her frozen state, I pulled her up taking her hand in mine, placing my other on her waist, after draping her other hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her and she then snapped out of her daze.

"Hell no! Edward Cullen, I do not dance! Especially to _no_ music!" She hissed and tried to pull away.

I just held her tighter and bent to her ear whispering, "Who needs music? Just listen to the steady rythem of the river."

She groaned and glared at me.

"Please?" I pouted.

She glared more and snapped, "Fine, but since it's all in the leading, please humor me and lead away!"

I grinned at her and began twirling us around. She was fighting a smile and I just had to get it out of her. I smiled crookedly at her. A small giggle escaped her lips, but she held them together in a tight line.

I raised an eyebrow...she squeezed her lips tighter. I dipped her down and said in a sing-song voice, "Bella, oh dear Bella, please grace me with a smile!"

She threw back her head laghing.

I leaned down, kissing her throat and murmured, "There it is."

She looked up at me, her eyes dancing with joy. "You, Edward Cullen, are a cheater!"

I feigned shock and unleashed my eyes on her. "Bella, you don't really mean that, do you? That hurts." I jutted out my bottom lip.

She pulled my neck forward to her lips causing me to stumble and us both to tumble down. As we were falling, I swung her around so I could break her fall. Oddly enough, our lips never parted through the fall. Bella gasped into my mouth, causing it to open instinctively. I slid my tongue in her mouth and reveled in the taste. She pulled back after a while, chuckling.

I opened my eyes and stared up at her. Her long hair was forming a curtain around our faces.

"What?" I asked stroking her cheek.

"I call you a cheater, pull you down, somehow end up on top of you in a very compromising position, and in return get a wonderful kiss. What did I do to deserve such a guy?"

"You must have murdered some people in a past life to get me. You poor soul!" I stated moving my hand down to her neck, caressing her soft skin.

I felt chill bumps arise on her neck. Smirking I asked, "Cold?"

"No,"she breathed."You're killing me, Edward!"

I smiled and inside jumped up and down.

"I'm sorry." I said softly craning my neck until my face was inches from hers. "Forgive me?" I pulled the puppy dog pout out agin.

"You pout a lot, Eddie. Something you want from my face? You look awfully needing right now.." She shot at me.

"Yes, there is something I want from your face. Those lips. Now, give me! I'm hungry."

I pulled her face and let the ecstacy play out again. She laughed against my mouth. I ran my hands greedily up and down her back. She suprised me by biting my bottom lip playfully.

I opened my eyes and cocked one eyebrow up. She simply ran her tongue along my lip slowly. I opened my mouth, yet she still nibbled at my lip. I growled and felt her smile and finally, with exaggerated slowness, slip her tongue into my mouth. Without breaking apart, I flipped us over. Bella's face was getting flushed so I moved my lips to her neck.

"What..am I going to ...do with you?" She panted.

"I have a few things in mind.." I in no way would push her to do anything she wasn't ready for, but I could at least joke with her.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" she urged. Trying to come up with a witty remark I blushed slightly causing her to laugh.

"Oh please! Don't taint my virgin mind!" She squeaked sarcastially.

I laughed at her and just then noticed it was getting darker outside.

"We should get in before they have another panic attack." I mumbled.

"Yeah. Oh crap!" She sat up and pushed my shoulders back. Alarmed, "What, Bella?"

She grimaced at stood up. I copied her stance. "How are we going to tell them?" She began pacing. I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her close as we headed back to the house.

"Would you like me to tell them for you?" I asked. I didn't preferably want to, but for her I would. For Bella...I was beginning to wonder if there was anything I wouldn't do for her.

**Ohhh cliffy!**

**Review!**


	12. He gave you a bandaid?

**A/N: First off, DON'T KILL ME!**

**I've been so effing busy it's not even funny. I haven't been able to update or even work on the story. But right now, even though I'm EXHAUSTED, I'll update beause I feel bad for leaving my reviewers hanging so long. So, enjoy!**

**Oh! & I loved the beginning of this chapter. Er, Strong language though. heh heh ;)**

**CHPT. 11 - He Gave You A Band-Aid?**

**Bella POV**

We walked up the steps hand in hand. I heard yelling from inside the house. It sounded too tiny to be Emmett or Jasper. I looked at Edward questioningly. He smirked.

"Either Alice won, or lost." He stated simply.

We walked in to a disaster.

"Damn you, Emmett! You cheated! I know you cheated!" Alice was stamping her little foot seeming totally oblivious to the audience or the guitar still draped around her small form.

"I did not! You can't cheat! Duh! You're just mad because I kicked your ass!" Emmett wailed poking out his tongue. Rose and Jasper were sitting on the couch looking bored.

"Hey Bells. Nice to see you again. And Hello Edwa- HOLD IT!" Rose screeched and ran over to us pointing at our intertwined hands. "Oh my God!" She whisper-hissed.

Jasper looked at our hands and then at Edward with a knowing yet slightly suprised look. Emmett and Alice were still yelping each other.

"We have an anouncement if Rocky and Samuri Pixie can tear away from their epic battle. Speaking of which, while we were gone, did either of you get a turn?" I asked glancing at the two.

What an odd looking argument. A big bear of a man and a tiny squirt of a girl. I supressed my urge to point and laugh.

"No," Jasper grumbled. "Everytime a song ends, they yell at each other over who won and then declare a rematch."

"Rematch Emmett! So I can kick your cheating ass! You won't cheat this time, by hell!" Alice poked Emmett in the only place she could reach, a little above his belly button.

"I wasn't cheating! Get over the fact that I won, fair and sqaure, Tinkerbell!" Emmett looked down at her.

It all happened really fast then.

I felt Edward tense beside me, Jasper gasped, Rose just gawked at Emmett.

Then, little Alice's face went grim and she glared at Emmett with such a cold stare that would intimidate someone over Emmett's size. He froze and stared at her.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Alice framed each word through gritted teeth.

"T-Tinkerbell..." Emmett said horror struck.

Alice shrugged out of her guitar, Emmett doing the same quickly out of fear, throwing it to Jasper. Alice just tossed hers on the chair nearby.

Then out of her mouth came such profanities that would put the Osbournes to shame.

"Don't fucking call me Tinkerbell you overly muscled bastard! I will kick your ass all the way back to your house and then more!! Do not underestimate me because of my tiny size! I am lethal! Do you hear me? I'M LETHAL ENOUGH TO KILL YOUR UNGRATEFUL, UNABLE TO PLAY PLASTIC GUITAR ASS! Then after I kick your sorry ass once, I'll kick it again for just being in my way, mother fucker!" Alice jumped at Emmett shocking him causing him to fall backwards.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he was falling.

He landed with a loud thud. The only sounds were Alice's ongoing stream of profanities, along with her lecture on the saying, 'size doesn't matter when it comes to ass kicking.' Then of course there were Emmett's terrified screams for help.

Jasper approached her like she was a wild animal. "Alice, honey..." He said meekly.

She tensed, froze and turned smiling at him sweetly.

"Yes, baby?" She asked, one hand around Emmett's big neck, the other restraining his wrists above his head.

"Help!" He whimpered, but was silenced by Alice's hand squeezing his neck.

"I love you more than I do him, but Bella might object to his death, so maybe you should let him go..." Jasper said quietly.

She smirked and looked to me. I froze.

"Bella, would it bother you or Rose too awfully bad if I killed Emmett here?" She asked in such an innocent voice I could hardly believe belonged to her after what just played out.

"Nah, but Rose might be a little upset. Then There's Charlie. He really enjoys wrestling with Emmett." I shrugged like it was no big deal Emmett growled and Alice turned to face him.

"Shut it will you?!...Rose, would you mind?"

Rosalie smirked. "Well I suppose I would. I mean look at his feet. They're _huge, _and you know what they say about a man with big feet..."

"They wear big shoes." Edward chuckled to Emmett's dismay.

We all laughed and Alice gracefully got off of him. Emmett let out a sigh of relief and perched on the couch.

"Your anouncement?" Rose hedged. She was beside Emmett on the couch rubbing his neck softly.

Alice was lounging with Jasper on the loveseat.

"Well...Edward and I have talked today as you know. About my dream...how I'm broken from..Tyler."

Both Jasper and Emmett along with Rose growled in unison. "Down beasts." I muttered.

Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled and sighed.

"So Edward has made a very generous offer to try and fix me." I looked around.

Alice was, of course, bouncing.

Jasper was being pulled and tugged by her form. His face showed apprehension,skeptisism, and happiness.

Rose was grinning like crazy, with a touch of doubt.

Emmet, bless him, was so lost.

"So...what your saying is...he gave you..a band-aid?" Emmett scratched his head as his brows knitted together in confusion.

He looked up at Edward triamphantly, "Dude, I thought you seemed like the romantic type, but even _I_ know that's getting you nowhere."

I laughed and Edward chuckled.

"That's not what she means, baby." Rose muttered.

He then looked at us again, then his eyes dropped to our laced together hands. He gasped slightly and then looked at Edward.

"You're saying he's your boyfriend." He stated.

I nodded. His eyes tightened a bit. He got up and to my horror walked over eyeing Edward.

Placing a paw on Edward's shoulder he stated, "I like you bro, but if you hurt my Izzie here, I will kick your ass. Or get Alice to."

Edward held up his free hand. "Rest assured, I won't. Or let anyone else, for that matter."

Emmett smiled and shook it. "That's the spirit!" He laughed and went back over to Rose on the couch.

"My turn now that the battle of the sizes," smirking, "has ended. Come on Jazz, get your ass kicked!!" Rose said reaching for a guitar.

Edward pulled us over to the chair. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. He started to slowly stroke my forearm, his other arm wrapped around my waist.

"Oh! We have to go shopping for something for you to wear on your first date, Bella!" Alice squeeled.

I groaned and layed my head on Edward's shoulder he chuckled at me.

"How do you know we are going anytime soon?" I shot at her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and I leaned towards her to make sure she was alright when her eyes popped open and she squeeled. I jumped in Edward's arms much to his humor.

"We are going out tomorrow night! Oh Bella, it will be wonderful! I will give you the best makeover ever!" She sang happily.

"And when exactly are we going to get this shopping in?" I asked.

She smiled even bigger. I cringed.

"Well tonight of course!" Alice smiled.

I looked at her incredilentiously. "That's insane! It's already too late."

She still grinned. "Okay, no big deal. I have something you can wear!"

I slumped, I just couldn't win. Edward was chuckling at me. I turned in his lap and glared. "I will sick Alice on you. Don't test me, lover boy!" He stopped laughing, but still smiled.

Then he jutted out his bottom lip.

This boy pouted a lot.

But it was so SEXY!

"Forgive me?" He breathed.

Forgetting about my brothers, Alice and Rose, I leaned in meeting his lips with mine. His hands roamed my back and hips. I noted that he, unlike Tyler, didn't try to cop a feel in...places that were..er, sacred to a girl. Edward was such a gentleman. As he ran his tongue slowly along my bottom lip, I heard wolf howls.

I broke away from him blushing and l saw Alice smiling mischeviously. Jasper and Rose were too wrapped up in the game to notice. Then I saw Emmett, poor guy he just sat there looking like he would puke.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Emmett sighed. "S'okay. I guess I know how you feel around me and Rose now."

I looked at him in shock. "Not even close. Watching you two is like softcore porn! I do not want to know how you are when not around others in public." I shuddered and Edward chuckled at Emmett's dazed face.

"We do get people worked up though." He sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes then locked them on Edward's. He was gazing at me in a loving way. His green eyes boring into my soul. I was trapped, but I didn't want to escape. I wanted to be back in his room,alone and kissing(and be kissed by) him senseless.

"Aww! Look! They're like us, Jazz!" Alice squeeled. I turned and glowered at her briefly. When I looked back at Edward, he was smiling.

"Alice, how do you know we are going out tomorrow night? Are you phsycic? Seems so, what with the closing bout you did with your eyes." I asked her. I was confused and more than a little freaked by her 'Madam phsycic' bit. Edward was shaking with silent laughter.

"Alice is phsycic." Edward replied simply.

"What?!" I gasped and looked at him in shock.

"No way! That's awesome!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. Alice smiled widely.

"Well no, she's not. But everything she...predicts comes true. Actually, just most of it." Edward shrugged.

"Holy sh-"

"Cool!" Emmett cut me off.

I smiled sheepishly at Edward. He looked a little taken aback due to my almost-slip-of the tongue.

He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

The door flew open revealing a very frazzled looking Esme carrying loads of boxes.

"Oh! Hello children! Sorry, I'll start dinner in a moment." She stumbled a bit and Jasper and Emmett quickly went over to help her. I stepped out of Edward's arms and walked over to help too. He was a half a step behind me.

"Oh my! It's fine! I can get these dears." Esme laughed. I then noticed we were all surrounding her reaching for boxes. We all laughed but still pulled the boxes from her arms.

"Where do we put these, mom?" Edward asked.

"Just set them in the utility room, sweetie." She motioned towards the left end of the kitchen. I followed behind Edward, who was behind Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and then little Alice leading the crew.

It was kind of comical, really. It went:

Pixie, bear, model, muscle, greek god, and then finally short stuff-yours truly.

We sat the boxes down and turned, heading out in the same order only backwards.

Me, being me, I tripped over my own feet and went flying forward. I closed my eyes and instinctively sheilded my face with my arms waiting for the impact. But it never came. Instead of feeling the hard floor, I felt Edward's strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw him trying not to laugh at me. I glared and stuck out my tongue. I twisted and stomped on his toe. He yelped and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a tiny squeel and then growled at him.

We walked in the kitchen with the rest trailing behind laughing. I found my head was at Edward's rear.

Why does God torture me so? It took everything in my being to control my hands.

...And teeth.

I heard Esme begin to scold Edward. I started grinning.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Do not use your height against Bella! The poor thing, she is as small as Alice! Put her down, young man!"

My grin faded when all but Alice laughed.

Edward just held me in place and chuckled out, "Shorty."

He started walking towards the living room and I once again realized how my current position was so hard to refrain from. Instead of violating his personal space, I used humor as my distraction.

"Don't you dare fart!" I grumbled.

He just laughed and flopped me over on the couch. I glowered up at him and he just leaned down smiling.

"Edward..." I warned. He kept leaning in until my eyes instinctiveliy closed. I waited...waited...where was my kiss?!

Then, the jerk started tickling me.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrd!! S-st-stop it! I-I'll kick your ass!" I was not the only one laughing anymore.

Edward, along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were laughing.

Wait, when did Carlisle get here?

"Stop it, Edward! Or I'll..." I pulled up blank.

"Or you'll what, shorty?" He scoffed.

"I'm too respectful to use that sort of language around Esme and Carlisle, but you wouldn't like it!" I threatened.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Carlisle chuckled. His tastey accent sounded highly amused.

I looked up at him building up a growl. It was mean, I could tell it was a growl that would scare little kids. But it came out as a whimper when I looked at his eyes. What was it with this family and their eyes?!

Carlisle had such a beautiful color of blue, they looked like some kind of man made contacts,though they were natural.

Edward had these amazing penetrating green eyes that bored into my soul when he looked at me.

Esme had the strangest shade of golden. They weren't the boring golden, they were bright, almost shimmering.

And Alice also had blue eyes, but they were a dark color. Almost purplish.

"Bella?" I heard a faint voice calling.

"Hmm?" I asked searching for who it belonged to.

"You okay?" Alice asked amused.

"Yeah, I'm okay I was just thinking."

Big mistake.

"About?" Emmett prompted.

"About how big of a retard you are!" I shot at him.

"Shoooooorty!" He grumbled.

I, being the mature lady I am, kindly stuck out my tongue.

"You are lying. I can tell." Jasper smirked.

"Okay! Fine! Geeze! I was just thinking of how beautiful everyone in the Cullen family's eyes are. Happy?" I glared.

And they all chuckled. Freakin' A!

"Hey, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked just as sweetly.

"Can I get up now?" I Baby talked.

"No, Bella." He simply said.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

He was still leaning over me really close.

DING! Idea!

I craned my neck and placed my lips at his ear.

"Please?" I breathed, purposely blowing in his ear while I said it. He tensed and sat back, scowling at me.

"You suck, Isabella." He muttered.

Carlisle and Esme went into the kitchen laughing, shaking their heads.

Alice and Jasper sat down in the chair, her on his lap. Rose and Emmett took the love seat.

"Nice one Bells! Edward's face was priceless!" Rose giggled.

"Thank you, thank you." I sat up and smiled at Edward. He was still pouting. I crawled into his lap and gave my best puppy dog pout. He glared.

"Forgive me?'' I asked sweetly. I wanted to gag at my weak voice, but if it worked, it'd be _so_ worth it.

His lips twitched.

"You still suck." He chuckled out, wrapping me in his arms.

We watched TV for a while and then I looked up at the clock.

"Emmett, Jasper! We have to get home! It's after eight. Dad is going to be so pissed!" I gasped.

We jumped up and said our goodbyes.

Edward stopped at his doorway to kiss me and when he pulled away, he asked, "I can drive you home, if you want?"

It was so tempting!

"That's okay, I'll just see you tomorrow morning." He nodded and kissed me once more.

I jogged to Emmett's jeep and climbed in the back.

"How much do you like Edward?" Jasper asked as we pulled out of the driveway. I was shocked;it was totally random and blunt.

"A lot. Why?"

"I think it is more than that, Bella."

"Why?" I was getting frustrated with his fatherly tone. Emmett was silent.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other."

"You didn't see anything. You were too wrapped up with Alice!" I spat. Why was he being so nosy?

"Bella, I think I love Alice. I know how I look at her. It is a lot how you and Edward look at each other. Same with Emmett and Rose."

I was shocked. He loved Alice, and could see the love in my and Edward's eyes!

"E-Emmett...what do you think?" I asked quietly.

"Izzie...I think he's right. I think there is such thing as love at first sight. But So help me if he turns out like Crowley.." Emmet was growling by the end.

"Edward is different." I said unconvincingly.

"You're unsure. It's okay, I understand if you are. It's a big step, baby." Jasper said softly turning around and holding my hand.

He was always the one to call me 'sweetheart' or 'baby'. He'd make a good dad one day.

"Yeah it is." I sighed. Though I slept all day, I was sleepy.


	13. AN IMPORTANT!

**So so so sorry I haven't updated in like..a month? SORRY! But this is not a chapter to the story. But PLEASE read this so you'll know more about said story!**

**So, my laptop is screwed up right now and I'm on a computer that doesn't have my stories on it :'( **

**TRANSLATION: I can't work on the story for a while. **

**I do however, have it saved on a memory stick thing. So I didn't lose it. but it might be a little bit before I can even write more on the story. I'll try to get started soon, but right now it is extremely late and I can't.**

**Again, to my readers, I am so sorry, but I promise I will finish the story as soon as possible. I'll even try to get started on it tonight...maybe.**

**You see, I had my stories written on my personal laptop and I really don't want to type it on this one. But I'll figure out something, I pinky promise. If anyone has any questions, just ask and I'll respond directly after I read your question.**

**SORRY!**

**IAmMrsCullen**


	14. Rested

**A/N: Okay, if this sucks, it is because I just randomly uploaded a document and then wrote the next chapter on a whim, with little thought. As I said before, I really don't want to save any of my story on this computer. But I promised to try and hurry, plus my guilt for leaving my readers hangingis literally swallowing me! It's really short, and I hope to update later today so keep your eyes peeled. BUT, if I can't sorry, i'll try to tomorrow! So here you go! :)**

**CHPT. 12 - Rested**

**Bella POV**

I slept free of nightmares, and of dreams all together. I didn't even wake up through the night. It was strange, foreign to me. After so many restless nights, a good nights sleep catches you off guard.

Since Tyler, I have not slept good. It's stupid and makes no sense, but since the night of the party, sleep has, more or less, evaded me.

Since my little nap in Edward's room, it has not.

I convinced myself yesterday that I loved Edward. It scared me, but I thought no one would know unless I told them.

I was wrong.

Jasper could see it in my eyes.

He told me on the way home after confessing his own love for Alice. We all knew how much Rose and Emmett were in love, but they took their time with that.

Emmett had agreed with him.

Now, how much of a stalker would I look like if I told Edward I loved him after only three days of knowing him? One of which, we had _officially_ been together.

I traced my lips with my finger tip as I remembered all the kissing we had done. Blushing, I realized how premiscous of me that was. For Christ sake, I kissed him on the day I _met_ him!

I walked down stairs to find my brothers and dad talking quietly. When they saw my approach, they stopped abruptly. I sighed, rolled my eyes and glared at them.

"Obviously they've told you, but I think it's customary that _I_ should tell you. I have a boyfriend. His name is Edward Cullen,".. _he is amazing!.."and _I don't know when he will be over to meet you, Dad."

Charlie sat there smiled sheepishly, and got up, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Good, Bells. Maybe this is what you need. You know, a nice decent guy. But if he hurts you, I wil-" I cupped my hand over his mouth cutting him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll kick his ass." I muttered.

"Language." he glared and stepped away. I grinned up at him.

"I gotta go. _Please_ behave yourselves." He said looking at Emmett.

"What!? Why do you only look at_ me_ when you say that?" Emmett protested.

"Is it not blatantly obvious?" Jasper laughed.

Charlie walked out the door muttering about hell children. I grinned, he really didn't mean it. I pulled on my black Adidas hoodie and walked to the door.

"Who is driving today?" I wondered aloud.

"Jazz did yesterday, so it's my turn!" Emmett said.

"No, it's Bella's turn! You drove the day before!" Jasper took the keys from him and chucked them at me.

"Er, thanks?" I mumbled picking them up. Of course I didn't catch them I had too much of my father's DNA to be graceful, and capable.

The guys laughed at my clumsiness and turned off the lights.

I parked Emmett's jeep right beside a shiny Volvo. The ride to school was kind of annoying and awkward.

Jasper had drilled me with questions about Edward, when I was going to tell him how I felt, if I was sure, and if I was happy.

Emmett contributed some to the inquisition, made comments, some on my slow driving, and then it was silent. Not the usual comfortable silence that was somewhat rare when it came to my brothers.

No, it was awkward, and stressful.

**A/N: Sorry it is soo short an low on the Edward factor. But that's all I can write at the moment! See you guys later, hopefully! By the way! It is actually getting easier to be able to update now. Not as easy and simple like with my laptop, but eh. Still, not completely impossible!**

**R&R!**


	15. Thinking

**Kind of a long chapter for you guys! Enjoy & Review! :)**

**CHPT. 13 - Thinking**

**Bella POV**

I noticed Edward and Alice leaning on the side of his Volvo, talking. Alice seemed highly amused by something he said. I sat there for a second, just looking at Edward's face. Even annoyed, he looked like a Greek god.

"I still say I could have gotten us here way faster." Emmett muttered at Jasper. He wasn't listening to him though, he was staring intently into Alice's eyes.

"Shut up Em, you know he isn't listening. And lay off! Just because you drive like you're constantly in a race doesn't mean I have to." I complained.

At that moment, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a velvet voice was filling my head.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward murmured. "Other than being pissed at Emmett, how are you feeling?"

I felt as if my bones had melted. I turned in the arms and looked up at his stunning face to see him grinning a crooked smile.

"Perfect," I sighed.

He chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to mine. _No wonder I love him! _

Much too soon, he pulled back. I smiled up at him and stared into his unusual green eyes. They were Jewel like, almost glistening in the morning light. I was totally content to stay there forever, but Emmett's not so subtle throat clearing made me reluctantly take a step back.

I glowered up at Emmett who looked dissappointed. Then I realized Rosalie wasn't beside him.

"Wonder where Rose is.." I murmured mostly to myself.

"I don't know. Maybe she's late or something." Emmett sighed. He repeatedly looked at the turnoff for her convertible, but she never pulled in. The bell rang and Emmett sulked off to class with Jasper.

Edward, Alice, and I went the other direction to our classes. I felt absolutely wonderful. That was probably due to the fact that Edward's arm was around my back as we walked.

"That brother of yours sure is something, Bella.." Alice sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, Em is something else, huh? I really don't think we are related, you know, like he's an alien or something. And I don't see how rose deals with him.." I teased.

She rolled her eyes at me and then smiled. "I meant Jasper, you silly! He's...amazing.."

Edward chuckled, resulting in Alice sticking her tongue out at him.

The conversation continued much the same until we all had to break apart for class. Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek before jogging to his class.

Today's assignment was easy; we had to read in class silently, and I'd already read this particular piece. Instead of reading, I let my mind wonder back to Edward and the last three days.

I was happy he was my boyfriend, and elated by the fact he seemed willing to accept me for the outcast I am. I couldn't help feeling an annoying tugging that there was a catch, though. Like I didn't deserve him. I tried to ignore it.

Then, I pondered my feelings for him. Never in my life had I felt such an immense attraction, so strongly, so quickly. I suppose I did believe in love at first sight.

I mean, the first time Emmett locked eyes with Rosalie, he told her she was his soul mate. I cracked a small giggle, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Emmett, my popular brother who had too many girlfriends to count since he started school, went all dopey for a random girl. It was on Rose's first week at Forks High School, she was amazingly beautiful and nice.

But by default, was labeled a snob due to her beauty and the amount of money she had. Emmett saw her when she saw him and they had been in love since.

He was planning to marry her someday.

Jasper did not date. None of the girls were his type. I understood why all of them went after him, he was a good looking guy. Tall, blond, blue eyes. But not one of those girls were after personality, something Jasper had a lot of.

I had never seen him act so...southern gentleman as he had when Alice showed up.

'I'm sorry, ma'am'?

Seriously, what is this, Texas in the 1800's? Both of my brothers were gentlemen, well mannered, putting the woman first. But I couldn't get over how sweet Jasper was.

Or...how corny - in a sweet way.

Regardless, he said he loved her. I'd have to ask him later about his new found love of southern drawl.

I did believe in love at first sight. But what I wasn't so sure about believing was if it could truly happen to me.

Edward was gorgeous, nice, and obviously wealthy.

I was average, middle class, and a dork of sorts. I don't really see what attracted him to me at all in the first place.

Of all these, my biggest dilemma was telling him. But then I remembered something. Edward was telling me something about not ever feeling the same way about anyone as he did me. Then, he was in mid-sentence when his mother came home.

I was probably hearing things, but it sounded like he was telling me he loved me!

But _what if_? What if he _did_ love me, like I loved him? Could he? Could he, _really_?

I also was trying to explain to myself how all that kissing happened yesterday.

There was _a lot_!

I knew I felt a massive attraction to him, but I didn't realize how powerful of a pull it had on me physically. It was just when I looked at his green eyes..all will power faded.

Definitely going to be a problem.

**Edward POV**

I missed Bella, I missed Bella, I missed Bella!

I sat in class, missing her like crazy, when Tyler Crowley walked in later than everyone else, rushing to his seat.

Beside me. You know, sometimes I truly think God hates me.

I didn't look at him. I wondered if he could feel the waves of revulsion and hostility coming from me.

I loathed him - that was putting it mildly.

"Hey man." He said to me in his annoying nasal voice.

I nodded slightly at him, not letting him know immediately how I detested him.

Besides, Bella probably wants to put all his crap behind her so I had to be good.

We had a substitue teacher today who was letting everyone talk and do nothing.

"So I heard you're with Bella Swan, huh?" He persisted.

I simply nodded yes, not trusting my mouth.

"Yeah, she's hot. Too innocent though, if you know what I mean. I dated her for about a year, got tired of her and moved on to better things." He prattled on, angering me further.

Not wanting to say something that may get back to Bella, making her mad at me, I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and put in the earphones as I looked Tyler right in the eyes.

He looked taken aback by something. Either my blatant rudeness, or my glare, I couldn't be sure.

I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them, closing my eyes. The soft sounds of Debussy rang through my head, relaxing me.

I thought of Bella and how much I liked her. Much too soon.

I never was on to believe in the nonsense of love at first sight, but I wasn't so sure now.

Bella was just so perfect and unlike any other person I had ever met. She was beautiful and nice and funny.

I wondered about how she felt. Did she love me? I wondered if she remembered me almost telling her that I did love her before Esme came home.

The rest of the class passed by like that, Tyler didn't try talking to me. He even seemed..._frightened_ by me. He wouldn't even make eye contact.

Suited me fine; I'd gladly kick his ass.

**So there you have it. Please review!**


	16. Stupid Bag

Okay so I loved writing the Edward ipod scene. I cracked up through the whole process of typing xD 

Also, one of my lovely reviewers mentioned my...language being horrific. yeah, sorry! I don't even curse that much in reality, but I wanted them to be more like your modern day teen. And anyone who has any high school aged friends, will understand what I'm talking about when I say that my story is actually calm in comparison. At least to my friends - they make me blush! hehe.

**CHAPT. 14 - Stupid Bag**

**EPOV**

It took a lot of will power on my part to not tear Tyler's head off. How Bella ever put up with him, I will never comprehend.

My next class was Mr. Bentley's room. With a sudden spark of excitement, I realized I had that class with Bella. When the bell rang, I jumped up swiftly and gathered my things. It was when I took out my earphones I heard it again.

"Excited to see Bella?" Tyler sneered.

He just didn't know when to shut up. I didn't think it was possible for one person to be so utterly obtuse! But he proved me wrong.

What I wanted to say was go straight to hell. Or flip him off. Instead I played nice.

"Yep." I said sticking my ipod back in my pocket.

"She is not that great you know. I don't know what kind of story she fed you, but it is probably a lie. Hey man, no offense, but I'm just looking after you. I'd stay away from her. And...her brothers too. They are the kinds of dudes who will pick a fight for no good reason, you know what I'm sayin'?" Tyler went on.

Again I thought, stupid, stupid, stupid. This pathetic excuse for a guy was sickening.

"You done?" I asked when he finally shut up.

"Er, yeah, yeah man. Yeah, just trying to save you all that trouble, man." He stammered.

"All right, then. Now _you_ listen to me. I know more about you than you're aware of. More about Bella than you're aware of. I'm quite informed. And I can look after myself. So other than in this room, where we are forced to sit by each other, _don't come_ _near me_, Crowley. Understood?" I growled.

Shrinking back, he nodded yes.

"Good." And then I walked out.

Mr. Bentley's room was empty so I stood outside the door as I waited for Bella.

I stared down the hallway but not once did I see her.

"Ouch! Dammit. Stupid bag. Dang." She muttered from behind me. I spun to find her picking herself off the ground cursing.

"Are you okay?" I asked biting my lip to keep from laughing. She was constantly falling.

"Huh? Oh, hi Edward! I'm okay, fell again." Her cheeks were a light pink color.

"What happened - did you trip again?" I asked as we walked in. Several people were in the room walking around, talking.

She sat down at a desk and pointed at the one in front of her. I plopped down and turned to face her.

She sighed. "Remember how my bag got caught on my end table the other day?"

I laughed once and nodded. She glared at me, her face getting darker.

"Same thing happens with locker doors sometimes." she muttered. And then I couldn't help it, it was too funny. I laughed at her klutziness.

"Screw you Edward!" She growled pushing my shoulder with her small hands. I caught them before she could pull away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It..I-it was just really...funny!" I cracked up again in spite of myself making her squeeze my hand. A lot would be surprised, but for her size, Bella was strong!

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry I laughed. Again. Forgive me?" I tried so hard to keep a straight face.

She glared, deliberating. That only made it much harder to not laugh. She was adorable when she was angry.

"Fine. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't forgive you." She muttered.

I questioned her with my eyes.

"I forgive my brothers and Rose when they laugh, so it's only fair. Not that they apologize anymore."

"Bella, if they apologized for every time they laughed at you, they would be constantly telling you they're sorry." I pointed out, chuckling.

"Bite me!" She hissed and jerked her hand back.

"Aw, come on! You know it's true!" I grinned crookedly, watching her resolve fade.

"So!" She retorted.

"So, you shouldn't get mad at me."

"Edward you are so..so..ugh! If I didn't love you I'd kick your butt!" she sputtered. I knew she was referring to the fact that I was her boyfriend but I froze when she said 'love'.

She froze, too looking at me with shocked eyes.

"You..you love me Bella?" I asked trying to hide the hope in my voice.

"I.." she started. "I-"

"Okay everyone take out your books and turn to chapter twenty-three." Mr. Bentley's voice cut Bella off.

She sighed in relief and opened her book. I turned around and opened mine. I would get it out of her sooner or later.

**BPOV**

Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! I can't believe I just said that! I was just caught up in arguing.

That was what I always said when my brothers and I argue. It was true with Edward but in a different sense.

If I told him I loved him he would think I was crazy for sure. And I really didn't want to run him off. He sat there in front of me and focused on his book.

I bent my head to try to do the same thing. But I couldn't stop thinking of ways to not tell him in my head. I knew he would ask again as soon as he got the chance.

I don't want to lie to him, but I don't want to scare him off either. Hmmm...I'm rather good at reverse phsycology..maybe I could use that.

No, he was smarter than that. That only worked with Emmett. Dang!

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Bentley asked, annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Read." He ordered.

"I'm sorry...where are we?" I had no clue what we were even reading, I was so absorbed in my thoughts.

He sighed. "Page five-hundred-sixe. Bottom paragrapgh."

So I read that out loud, willing myslef to focus on not telling the class about my internal battle.

The class flew by, I didn't have to read again, and so I was free to plot.

Too bad I came up blank. I stood up and pulled my evil bag over my shoulder.

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice asked.

"Hmm?" I avoided his gaze.

"What class do you ave next?" He asked. I sighed in relief.

"Mrs. Flemming." Maybe I would get out of it!

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He took my hand as we walked out together. He walked my to my class and stopped at the doorway. Leaning down he whispered in my ear.

"You will tell me later." And then he kissed me quickly before loping off.

I knew exactly what he meant.

So much for getting out of it.

Hopefully the next chapter will be the date scene! If not, then the chapter after that. I can't say until it is written! REVIEW! :)


	17. It's A Fitting Nickname

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! With my laptop in tow! yay!

**CHPT. 15 - It's A Fitting Nickname**

**BPOV**

History class was not easy to focus on. Lucky for me though, all we had to do was work on our summaries of the Civil War. I had the advantage of having a brother in love with that era.

One word: Jasper.

So for me, it was a piece of cake. They weren't due until next week and I could get mine done in one night.

So instead of working(or in my case, starting) on my paper, I thought about Edward. I loved him with every fiber of my being.

I knew that, and now I think he knew too. By total accident. I wasn't going to keep my feelings from him forever or anything, but I didn't want to tell him so soon. I have to tell him now.

I just hope he doesn't take it wrong. I am not anticipating an

**EPOV**

_Overreaction_. That's all. She didn't mean it quite so literally. She doesn't love me so soon. But what if she does? I thought I saw love in her eyes. Despite our kissing and immediate attraction, she seems hesitant. Almost afraid that any wrong move she makes will drive me away.

I don't think anything can push me from Bella. I love her much more than should be possible in the short time I've know her.

But there is just something about her. Something wonderful, amazing, beautiful. Actually, everything about her is like that. She makes me believe in things I didn't before.

We just click. Kindred spirits. Meant to be together. Made for each other. Soulmates.

No, I didn't believe in any of those things. Until now. Bella makes me see things differently; see things at all.

Class seemed to drag on painfully slow. I knew that was because it was spent without Bella.

I walked out into the hallway. Not really paying attention to where I was going, except of course down the hall to the right was where I was heading. Everyone else around me seemed to be blurring, mushing together, their voices just a loud hum.

Then something bumped into me. But it wasn't something, it was someone.

It was Lauren, I recognized the long blonde hair. Plus, she had one hell of a shiner. I'd have to congratulate Bella.

"Sorry, excuse me." I mutter. I take a step forward but she blocks my way, I sigh.

"Hi! I'm Lauren Mallory. You're Edward Cullen, right?" She has an annoying nasal voice, like Tyler. I looked down at her, trying not to laugh at the black eye.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." I try to walk again.

"So how do you like Forks?" She asked. I tried not to squirm, I could feel her undressing me with her eyes.

"I don't." I really wanted to get away. "Well, nice talking to you." I shrug past her and pick up my pace. I almost made it to the cafeteria door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn and Lauren is there smiling up at me. I assume it was supposed to be seductive, but it just looked like she was baring her teeth like an animal.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" She giggled. It was like broken glass, I cringed.

"I'm going to find Bella. And eat lunch. Look, is there something you want?" I tried to be well mannered, but she was really getting on my nerves.

"Swan? Why are you going to sit with her?" She asked, disgust coloring her tone.

"She is my girlfriend, is it not customary?" I hope that made her mad.

"You should sit with me. Bella Swan is a slut. Not to be trusted either." She moved closer to me, trailed a fake nail over my shoulder.

"Look Lauren, I don't know you, nor do I want to." I backed away.

"Come on, don't you think I'm pretty? I could make you feel things she never could." She moved closer to me.

"Like what? Nauseated? Unclean? Or if he felt you, it would feel like worn out, overused merchandise." Bella snarled at her. I looked over at her, grateful.

She sauntered over, pulled my face to hers and kissed me with such passion I felt dizzy. She pulled back and glared at Lauren.

"He belongs to me. Back _the fuck_ off." And with that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the lunch room. Lauren looked absolutely horrified.

As we got in line, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Thank you for rescuing me." I said and kissed her neck. She turned and kissed my nose.

"Just be glad I got there when I did. I think she would have raped you right then and there." Bella grumbled. She was so cute when she was mad.

"Don't worry, love, I would have screamed or blew the rape whistle. Something. And nice language. You're...sexy when you're angry." I grinned at her.

"Am I? And, Love? So I have a nickname?" She smiled back.

"Sure. It's fitting." _Because I love you_.

"Okay, sure. So how about you? What can your nickname be?" She had an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Nothing. I don't want one." I said quickly. She just laughed. We caught some of Jasper and Emmett's conversation when we sat down.

"...Still doesn't matter." Emmett argued.

"Yes it does. Even _you _can't be that dense as to not see it!" Jasper shot back.

"What are they going on about now?" Bella asked Alice.

She sighed. "I don't know, I got up to buy a bag of chips and when I got back they were like this."

"Jazz." Bella tried to get his attention.

"Yeah, Bells?" He looked over at us. "Oh, hey Edward."

I nodded.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Bella asked.

Jasper smiled sheepishly; Emmett grinned defiantly.

"On...don't laugh, okay?" Jasper started.

"I can't make any guarantees, but I'll try." Bella promised.

Jasper sighed. "We are _debating_the difference of baked Cheetos and regular ones. Which are better."

Bella cracked up. "You guys are absurd sometimes. You know that, right?"

"Yeah maybe. But you still love us, though?" Emmett smiled at her.

"I don't know why. Maybe because of the absurdity. But yeah, I do." She smiled back.

Jasper and Alice were talking quietly to themselves. Every so often, Alice would giggle, and the way Jasper's face lit up was obvious they were in love.

"I love you, Jazzy!" Alice sang and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, you, Ali." He smiled.

"Regular cheetos are better." Bella said. I looked at her face, but she was talking to Emmett.

"Yeah I know. Jazz is just a pansy." Emmett chuckled.

"How about you, Eddie? What do you think is better?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, love?" Bella teased now. She whispered, so only I heard.

"I have to say regular." I smiled at Bella. She laughed.

"And here I thought he'd say something like he didn't like any of them." Bella chuckled.

"Me, too!" Emmett laughed.

I really wanted to talk to Bella about how she felt about me, but I'd prefer it was in private. I took her hand and played with her small fingers.

Her hands were pretty. Very small and smooth. I noticed her nails were long. Unlike Lauren, hers were real.

"I thought Lauren was going to rape Edward here." Bella snickered. I could see the anger in her eyes though.

"Was? Oooh! Tell us you kicked her ass again?!" Emmett bounced.

"Nah. I thought I was going to have to." Bella said. She told them what happened with my input.

"Yeesh, she's gross." Jasper and Emmett muttered in unison.

"I can't believe you said fuck. I knew you were my sister!" Emmett boomed.

"So how come you didn't take her up on her offer Edward?" Bella asked sarcastically. Her tone was joking, but I could sense the underlying curiosity.

"Because I'd prefer a girl with real nails, instead of fake."I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed it. "I like a girl with a clear, lovely voice. I prefer a girl who can kick someone twice her size's ass. I dig a girl who can stand her ground in any situation. I prefer brunettes." I twirled my finger in one of her locks. "But most of all, I prefer you, Bella, to anyone in the world." I smiled crookedly at her and she leaned in and kissed me.

Alice awwed, Emmett howled, and Jasper joined Emmett's howls with cat calls of his own.

I felt Bella's lips curl up in a grin against mine. I opened my eyes to see hers still closed, but her right hand lifted flipping the others off. She caressed my cheek with her small hand. When we broke apart, ther others had moved on, all deep in a conversation about God knows what.

"Edward, that was so sweet." Bella said quietly. I leaned in unti lour forheads were touching.

"It's true." I whispered back. Her answering smile was brilliant. My heart soared.

"Bella, I want to tell you something. But I don't know how you'll react." I said.

"Tell me anything, Edward." She breathed.

"Later, I promise." I wanted to be in private when I told her. And the cafeteria was the total opposite of private.

"Okay. I'll wait. We have a date tonight, remember?" She grinned.

"Yes, we do. Where are we going anyway?" We both pulled away and looked at Alice.

I laughed and Bella giggled. "Alice, where are we going tonight? For our date?" I asked.

"Ooh! Right! Bella! You have to come over so I can give you a a make over and then we'll head out!" Alice squeeled.

A few people looked at her in suprise. Most of those people looked away, returning to their previous conversations.

Except one guy. I recognized as Mike Newton. He looked at Bella and then at me. His eyes then dropped to our laced together hands.

A few emotions flickered across his face.

Confusion. Realisation. Anger. Jealousy.

Bella was desierable to more than just me. I looked him straight in the eyes and narrowed mine. He turned back around and resumed talking to Tyler. I didn't like the way he looked at Bella.

Like she was something to eat.

"Edward? Edward, are you okay?" Bella's voice broke my reverie.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. What did you need?" I asked as I turned back to her. She looked a little pissed.

"Don't pay any attention to those guys." She motioned to Tyler's table with her chin. "I think Tyler and Mike are up to something. Just a hunch - I can't be sure. But anyway, don't let them bother you over me, okay?"

I smiled. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm like you, I can take care of myself."

She rolled her eyes but otherwise dropped the subject.

"Any idea of where we are going? I don't think Alice will tell us just yet." I asked as we dumped our trays. Emmett, Jasper and Alice we still at the table.

"Not really. The closest movie theatre is in Port Angeles, so maybe there." Bella shrugged. I slipped my arm around her shoulders as we walked down the hall.

"You know what I think?" Bella asked.

"No, I can't read minds." I chuckled.

"Well, even if you could, I bet you couldn't read mine!" She laughed back.

"Whatever! What do you think, Bella?" I asked.

"I think you're really tall."

"Ha! I think you're really short." I shot at her.

"Bite me! You're just so tall, it makes you _think_ I'm so short." She stated.

"Sure, sure. And I'm so skinny, I just think Emmett is muscular." I rolled my eyes.

"Yup. Exactly." She laughed. We walked in and sat down at our table.

When the teacher started talking, I got the overwhelming need to touch Bella.

Throughout the class, Mr. Banner droned on while Bella and I held hands under the table, snickering like little kids who are staying awake during nap time in kindergarden.

**Okay, say it with me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
REVIEW!**


	18. You're Hideous, it's sexy

**Before you read this, listen to the song 'Love Me Dead' by Ludo. It has to do with this chapter. **

**DA DA DA DA DAA! THe DATE chapter is here! At least, the first part. Very long, I'm proud!**

**CHPT. 16 - You're hideous, it's sexy**

**EPOV**

"Okay guys, that's pretty much it. We have about five minutes left, so talk quietly at your seats." Mr. Banner told us. He sat down at his desk and shuffled through papers frantically.

Bella's hand started to shake in mine and I glanced over to see her giggling.

"What is so funny?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"I felt like such a five year old! I hope no one heard us, we were snickering like little kids with their hands in the cookie jar." Bella squeezed my hand.

I turned sideways in my seat and took her other hand. She copied my posture facing me, our knees touching.

"I felt like a little kid, too. Only it reminded me of staying awake during naptime." I laughed.

"You did that, too? I did that and played cars with some dude under the desks. We were snickering and I felt so cool because I thought he was my boyfriend. I think he thought I was his wife. We shared crayons and everything." Bella laughed again.

"Who was this guy? I'm jealous." I teased.

"What was his name...Dang. I forgot. He moved later in the year and I was so sad. I think I cried for a little while until they passed out milk and cookies. Then I got over it." Her eyes were far away. She laughed again, "Did you know I was the smallest kid in the class? But no one picked on me because of my brothers. Big ol' first graders."

"At least you didn't have Alice as a sister dressing you up in class with the doll hair bows and such." I mumbled. Alice was quite the...eccentric little kid.

"Oh my God! That is golden Edward! Please tell me she gave you piggy tails!" Bella took one hand, still in mine, and lightly pulled at a strand of my hair.

"Unfortunately, yes she did. And ponytails. And braids." I muttered.

"Aw! I bet you were so cute then!" Bella grinned. I took one hand away and ran it through my hair, a bad habit.

"Don't you think I'm cute _now_?" I joked.

"I think you're way more than cute." Bella murmured. With her free hand she flipped her hair behind her ear.

She looked up at me and her gaze held mine. The bell rang startling us both, resulting in us laughing at ourselves.

We walked out to the parking lot to find Jasper and Emmett arguing. Alice was slumped on the hood of my car, looking bored.

"Dammit, Emmett!" Jasper roared.

"HA! I kicked your ass! I win! EAT IT!" Emmett barked back.

"What now?" Bella asked Alice.

"They played rock, paper, scissors to see who drives the jeep tonight. Emmett won." Alice sighed.

"It just doesn't make sense! My rock should beat paper. You know, my rock would totally tear through your paper. It's absurd! Insane, blasphemy, ridiculous, utterly unfa-"

"Jazz, why don't you just punch him with your 'rock'? And if he says anything, just say you thought his paper would protect him." Bella sighed.

"Shut up Bella!" Emmett growled.

"Bite. Me." Bella framed each word distinctly.

"Let's goooo! I have to make over Bella! NOW!" Alice jumped off my Volvo. "Get in, I'm going to say bye to Jazz, and then I'll be there.

"Shot gun!" Bella screeched and ran, almost falling to the passenger side. She stuck out her tongue when I laughed at her.

**BPOV**

Alice kissed Jasper quickly before sliding in the back.

"Why do you drive so fast?" I asked Edward.

"Does it frighten you?" He smirked.

"No, It's just that - HOLY _SHIT_!" He sped up when I denied being afraid.

He and Alice laughed when I cursed under my breath.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we are going? It's odd, 'cause I know the place better than you, and I'm at a loss of where." I begged.

"No, you'll find out when we get there! Don't be so impatient, Bella, it's unattractive." Alice grumbled.

"Whatever." I turned and glared out the blurry windshield.

"You are adorable when you're mad, Bella." Edward chuckled.

"Grr.."

He just smiled.

"Can't you just put makeup on me and screw with my hair?" I asked Alice. I had on dark skinny jeans and a white button up shirt, with my chucks. "I'm comfortable like this."

"Fine!" She snapped. "But you are not wearing those shoes. They are _HIDEOUS_!"

"Alice, have you ever heard of Ludo?" I asked. Edward looked at me sideways, smiling slightly.

"No. Who is he?" She was taken off-guard.

"Ludo is a _band_. Anyway, they have a song called 'Love Me Dead'. One line in the song says 'You're hideous, it's sexy'. So my shoes are actually sexy!" I grinned at Edward, who was now laughing.

"Well, I don't like that kind of music. Regardless, you're not wearing them." Alice said with finality.

I sighed and turned back around.

"Good song. You're awful, I love you." He chuckled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Alice screamed causing Edward and I to jump.

"What, Alice? What's the matter?!"

"OHMYGODHEJUSTSAIDHELOVEDYOUBELLA!" She screeched.

"What?"

"Slow down, Alice.''

"I said, he just said he loved you! Aren't you going to say anything back?" She demanded.

Edward and I were now laughing our asses off.

"Why are you two laughing?"

"Alice, 'You're awful, I love you' is a line in the song." Edward managed between gasps.

"Oh. Humph." She slid back in her seat.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and got out. Edward wrapped me up in his arms and was about to say something when Alice pulled me away from him.

"Ah, _dammit_!" I muttered.

"See you after she tortures you, love." Edward chuckled as she pulled me into the house.

Alice's room was huge. And pink, very, very pink. It looked like a crayon box with every pink crayon ever puked in here. Yeesh.

She sat me down at a, you guessed it, pink vanity table. After she plugged up a menacing looking curling iron, she pulled out box after box of cosmetics.

"Am I so ugly, that you need to make me a whole new face?" I joked.

"Don't say that! You're beautiful! Don't worry, I'm not using all this on you, I just need to find my...mascara! Here we go. Now your eyelashes are already really long, this will just give them more volume." Alice started on my face.

Soon she was finished and was curling my hair.

"So, how are things? With you and Jasper?" I asked.

She smiled. "I love him with everything in me. I've never met anyone like him, Bella. He is so amazing. He's so kind, and smart, and...well incredibly good looking. But that's just a perk, he's so beautiful on the inside, too."

I was happy for Alice and Jasper. But I had to pull her out of her dreaming.

"Uh...Alice?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She sounded far away.

"You're burning my ear."

"Oh! Sorry!" She moved the iron away from my left ear and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was starting to sizzle.

"So how about you and my brother?" She asked.

"I care about him, a lot. A lot more than I should for the short time I've known him. He's amazing, fun, funny, gorgeous." I smiled involuntarily.

"You love him." Alice said simply.

"I...we just...you know it's really complicated, okay?" I stammered. Of course I love him but-

"Not really. It's simple. Do you love him? Yes or no."

"I love him with every fiber in my being." I answered truthfully.

"Ah! He loves you too!" She smiled widely.

"Really? He said he loved me?" I asked. I would have bounced, but the curling iron was in my bangs.

"He didn't have to. It's _obvious_, Jasper and I talked about it, you two can't hide it. Now, when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. When would be best?" I asked.

"Well,_ Love_...soon!" She giggled, using Edward's nickname for me. "He's so old fashioned. That's my brother."

"Okay...soon." I agreed.

"Done!" Alice sang.

I turned around and gasped. I was so..._pretty_. My eyes looked sexy in the smoky shade Alice put on me. My hair fell softly over my shoulders in sculpted curls. Alice had parted my bangs on the side.

"I love you Alice!" I jumped up and hugged her.

She smiled, "I love you too! But, _I'm _not the person you should be telling that to!" She giggled when I blushed.

She ran over to her closet and pulled out article after article of clothing.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

Alice laughed.

...

After what seemed like forever, Alice was decked out in a yellow baby doll dress with matching pumps.

"You look amazing and all, but isn't it a bit much for the movies?" I inquired as we made our way down the stairs.

"Not really, besides, I haven't worn these shoes in forever!" Alice stopped and held out her right ankle, twisting it so I could see.

Edward and my brothers were sitting in the living room laughing. I was glad to see them all getting along.

Alice cleared her throat and three pairs of eyes looked over at us. Jasper's locked on Alice and he came over, scooping her in his arms, whispering in her ear.

"You look nice Bells." Emmett smiled at me as I made my way to Edward.

"Thanks, Em." I plopped down beside Edward. He pulled closer, leaving his arm around my shoulders.

"You look beautiful, love." Edward put his lips to my ear and murmured before kissing it.

"I need to talk to you later tonight, just us." I said. He nodded.

"So did you get it out of Alice where we are going? 'Cause, you know I need to know which way to go. _I_ am driving, after all." Emmett grinned at Jasper.

"Fu-"

"Ah! I think that word has been tossed around quite enough today!" Alice interrupted Jasper.

He smiled sheepishly as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"_Whipped_. Seriously though, where are we going?"

"To the movies. I think Alice wanted to see that new romantic comedy, What Happens In Vegas. I heard it was good." I answered.

"No way, action or horror, you know the rules, Izz." Emmett said. "Yo, let's move if you want to catch the seven o' clock."

"Where are your chucks?" Edward asked when we were out on the porch. Alice had made me wear black ballet flats.

"Your lovely sister disagrees with us that they are sexy. She still thinks they're hideous." I sighed. "They are in her room somewhere. Apparently, we are all coming back here after the movie to hang out."

Edward chuckled. "She hates mine, too. But I pull out a certain smile and she melts."

Emmett's cell phone started ringing then.

"Hello? Oh, hey babe...nah, not really...mhm...sure, I didn't wanna be the fitfth wheel, anyway. I'll be over in a few. I love you." He snapped his phone shut. "Hey guys, Rose said her parents are still out of town and she doesn't want to be alone right now. She's still pretty sick." He frowned." Anyway, I'm going over to stay with her, you'll be all right without me?"

"Sure, sure. Tell her I hope she feels better." I said. I hated that she was sick.

"Okay, so what are we taking?" Jasper asked as Emmett pulled out of their drive.

"How about my porche? I haven't got to drive it much here." Alice suggested.

They locked up and Edward and I climbed in the back.

"What are we going to see?" I asked.

"Something scary." Jasper said.

I snorted, "You just want an excuse to hold Alice."

"Touche."

Jasper and Alice talked about everything imaginable. Totally oblivious to Edward and me. I was glad, I wanted to be in our own little world. He had his arm around my waist. I turned in his arm so I was facing him.

"Do you get scared by movies easily?" He asked.

"If I said yes, would you laugh?"

"No. I'd be glad."

"Why?"

"Because then _I'd_ have an excuse to hold _you_. Guys think a lot alike." He leaned down and kissed under my ear.

"Mmmm.." I sighed.

"Do you, though?" He asked.

"Do I...what?" I was getting dizzy.

"Get scared easily...by say...sadistic killers, ghosts, zombies, that kind of thing?" He smiled against my neck.

"Yeah." My voice shook. His arms tightened around me.

"I'll protect you, love." He laughed softly when I shivered against his breath on my neck.

"Bring on the ghosts and zombies, then."

"Actually, I think we are going to see The Happening. So it's not really zombies or anything. But it is supposed to be a thriller. But don't worry, I'll protect you from the unseen force that kills everyone." Edward chuckled.

"My hero." I swooned sarcastically.

Edward just laughed and bent his face to kiss me. Right when our lips were about to meet, Jasper yelled, "Punch buggy, green!" and I felt a punch on my knee.

"Jasper, what the hell?" I glared at him.

"Sorry, it was actually blue, and I just couldn't help it. Do you know how utterly out of this world you two love-birds are back there? We've been trying to ask you a question." Jasper defended.

"Ask." I growled. Edward was laughing quietly.

"We are here. Who wants to get the tickets, and who wants to get the food?"

"I'll get the tickets. I might drop something." I said.

Jasper knew what I wanted so he and Alice took Edward's order and went to get the food.

Alice and Jasper were far back in line.

"Save your seats!" I told her. She flashed a quick thumbs up. Edward and I were the firsts ones in there so we got the seats in the main back.

"This never happens. Usually I'm stuck with seats further up." I said.

"Yes, everyone always go for the back row. Perfect make out seats." He laughed.

"Speaking of which, Jasper interrupted us earlier." I hinted.

Edward leaned down and met my lips with his. It started out gentle and very sweet. My fingers knotted in his hair and his ran there way slowly over my back. His tongue ran slowly over my bottom lip and as I opened my mouth, a small moan escaped my lips, floating into his mouth. He smiled against my lips briefly as our tongues danced slowly with each other.

That's when we heard the cat calls. Instinctively, my right hand went away from Edward's face, up into the air, my middle finger flew up.

"The lights aren't even off yet! Man, you screwed up, that was _hot!"_ It was Mike Newton.

I opened my eyes and pulled away from Edward, turning around to see Mike and Tyler sitting in the row in front of us three seats down.

I heard Edward mutter something that sounded like 'screw off'. I turned back to him to see he looked slightly pissed. I leaned in and kissed his neck, whispering in his ear, "Did you hear that? Our kissing is hot."

He smiled a little before whispering back, "That's an understatement, but it lookes like Tyler is jealous. Mike, too."

"Jealous? Over that? Want to make them really jealous?" I asked. He saw the evil twinkle in my eyes and nodded. "Okay, I won't tell you what to do, all I'm going to say is i won't be mad if...oh, I don't know, you decide to cop a feel." I raised one eyebrow.

"Okay.."He said. I moved from his neck back to his lips. I sucked his bottom lip between mine and nibbled while I braided my fingers into his silky hair.

His hands moved lower on my back, resting on my hips. He suprised me then by pulling me onto his lap. He kissed from my lips, across my jaw slowly to my ear where he nibbled lightly, "You didn't prohibit this." He stated breathlessly. His hands slowly traveled from my waist up my back, to my neck. He smirked at my goosebumps. I leaned closer until our chests were touching.

"We stay gone five minutes, _five minutes_ and look what they do!" Alice complained.

I jerked away from Edward and saw them sitting down with our food. I smiled apologetically at Jasper who looked like he was going to hurl. He rolled his eyes.

"At least tone it down." He muttered. I climbed out of Edward's lap and back into my seat.

"Now _that_ was hot! Man, you_ fucked up!_ That broad knows what she's doing!" Mike jabbered at Tyler who looked at me and grinned. I raised one eyebrow and felt Edward's lips on my neck, he was growling quietly. Tyler looked at Edward, smile vanishing and turned to face the screen.

...

It never fails. It always happens. No matter how little pop I drink, I always have to go to the bathroom right in the middle of the movie.

"Watch out, I need out, please." I whispered to Edward.

He turned sideways and let me by.

I walked to the bathroom, did my business, washed my hands and started back to the movie.

"Bella." A voice said. I knew that voice. I loathed that voice.

"Hi, Tyler." I said and tried to hurry back down the hall. Why did the bathroom have to be on the other side of the building?!

He caught up with me.

"Funny seeing you here. Messed up movie, huh?" He asked. His voice was annoying. Edward's was so silky, so sexy.

"Yup." I walked faster. He picked up his pace.

"I wanna talk to you, Bella. It's important." Tyler said. He stepped in front of me so quickly, I bumped into him. I back away and crossed my arms.

"Look Tyler," I started but he stepped forward, I stepped backward.

"I want to apologize. About the Lauren thing. She is nothing to me. Really you are way more important to me than anything else in the world. I'm sorry I cheated." He said. I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Fine, Apology accepted. Later." I said briskly. I stepped to the left but he put his arm against the way. He put the other one up. I hadn't realized it but I was up against a wall. In the empty hallways.

"I want to tell you that I think you should give me another chance. I love you, Bella. Do you still love me?"

"Tyler, I don't love you. I didn't love you to begin with. As for the second chance, no. I'm with someone else." I snapped.

He leaned in closer. "Cullen. Yeah, well ,I'm better than him. I know you better. I love you baby. I bet _he_ doesn't love you."

"I'm not your damn baby. Now, _move!"_ I tried to duck under his arms, but he caught me fast.

"Tyl-" His lips crashed mine before I could do anything. I scratched at his face, I pushed on his shoulders, he wouldn't budge. Suddenly he was off me and I could breathe again. He was no longer in front of me, but pinned against the wall.

By Edward.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing, Crowley?" Edward growled.

"Get off me!" Tyler struggled, but Edward was bigger and stronger.

Edward drew his arm back, his hand a fist.

"No, Edward, don't!" I screamed and ran to him wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling. He didn't budge. "Edward, _please_." I begged.

He dropped his arm back to Tyler's shirt collar and through him to the ground. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked wiping my tears away. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"I'm fine, I'm okay." I sniffed.

I heard Tyler getting up.

"If I were you, I'd get the hell out of here." Edward snarled at Tyler. His eyes widened as he ran down the hall.

"I'm sorry, love." Edward murmured into my hair.

"Don't be." I whispered and pulled his lips to mine. He hugged me tighter.

"Why didn't you want me to kick his ass?" Edward asked after we broke apart. We went outside to sit down on a bench. The sun had already gone down.

"I don't know. Part of me wanted to let you. But...I got anxious." I admitted. I knew Edward would win the fight easily. I still couldn't help it.

"Do you want to know something?" He asked, stroking my cheek. I nodded.

"I got anxious, when I saw you fighting Lauren. The first memory of you I have. You, so little fighting her. I worried about you, even though I didn't know you. I got furious when I saw him kissing you. I came looking for you, because you were gone longer than I thought you'd be. I turn the corner and see you fighting against him, but he's bigger than you, and I...kind of blacked out." Edward admitted. I leaned up and kissed him, letting my lips linger on his. He pulled me tight against his chest.

"Is now the appropriate time to talk about what you needed to? I'm just curious. You don't have to." He murmured stroking my hair.

I took a deep breath and hugged him tighter.

**Oooh! Cliffy! sorry to leave you there, but I'm EXHAUSTED.**

**I'll update tomorrow, though!**

**REVIEW!!**


	19. Nutter Butter

**I'm back...with an update! :) I hope everyone who listened to 'Love Me Dead' liked it. I know I do. **

**CHPT. 17 - Nutter Butter**

**BPOV**

This was it. Now or never. I was going to tell him I loved him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Edward assured me, rubbing my back soothingly.

I sighed. "No, I have to."

"Bella, you don't have to do anything."

"Just let me do this, okay?" I whispered.

"Okay." He kissed the top of my head. I inhaled his scent. He smelled _so_ amazing. I hugged myself tighter to his chest.

"You don't have to say anything back. I just want to let you know, so that there are no secrets between us, no confusion." I began.

"Okay.." He repeated warily.

It came out in a rush. "Edward, you are unlike anyone I've ever met. I really feel connected with you. And I know it's really, really soon, and I've never felt this before so I don't know how to really go about this or anything but... I think I love you."

He was completely still, a statue. I wanted so badly to see his face, to read what was in his unusual eyes. I pulled back to see his expression when I found myself suddenly air born.

Edward was spinning me around in circles laughing. I looked up to see his eyes dancing and wide. He was laughing at me. Finally he stopped and I felt my feet touch the cement of the walk.

"Bella, do you _really_ mean that? You really love me?" Edward asked, completely serious.

I wanted to say, _no I was just joking ha ha_. But I told him the truth.

"Yes. I meant every word." I mumbled looking down.

His hand was under my chin, coaxing my face up toward his. I felt moisture in my eyes, my cheeks blazed.

"Bella, I love you, too." Edward whispered. His warm breath fanned out in my face. I blinked furiously.

"W-What did you say?" I asked breathlessly.

"I said I love you Bella. God, it feels amazing to finally tell you." Edward smiled widely.

"Really? You love me?" My heart raced.

"Yes, Bella. More than anything. More than I thought I could possibly love anyone."

Before I could react, his lips were on mine hard, too hard for me to kiss him back. They lingered for a long moment, then gentled and my lips began moving with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arm formed a cage around my waist. I could feel we were moving backward, but I couldn't care less if we ended up on the pavement.

I felt my back make contact with the side of the building and I gasped at how cold it was. Edward slid his tongue into my mouth and I reveled in the taste of his mouth. It had a hint of his soda, but that just made it sweeter. His hands were on my hips and every other part of his body was pressed against mine, we fit together like pieces of a puzzle. His body was like a perfectly sculpted statue, only much softer. My fingers were in his hair and I clutched him to me desperately. His body was crushing mine against the wall and even though it was icy cold, it felt so _good_.

Edward sensed I was getting dizzy without oxygen so he pulled his lips from mine. Before he pulled back completely, he kissed my lips three more times softly.

"Bella," He murmured, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. So much." Saying it sent a thrill throughout me. He pulled my body away from the cold building and into his. I hadn't realized I was shivering.

"Here." Edward was shrugging out of his jacket.

"No, I'm fine." I protested, but he just shoved it at me.

"So _pushy_." I grumbled. "Now you will be cold, Edward."

"I'm not cold. I'm very warm, actually." He smiled and pulled me closer. I realized I had left my Adidas hoodie in my locker at school.

"So was that what you wanted to talk to me about? When you mentioned it at lunch today?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't expect you to have the same thing on your mind." He grinned.

People came pouring out into the sidewalk and the concession stand. I spotted Alice and Jasper and waved them over.

"You two missed the ending! That was probably the most messed up movie I have ever seen. I think I might have nightmares." Alice shuddered.

"Did Crowley bother you, Bella? I saw he got up and left after you did." Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but Edward took care of it." I smiled up at him. He squeezed my hand.

"What _happened_?" Alice asked in horror.

"That_ idiot_ kissed me. Edward would have kicked his ass if I hadn't had stopped him." I said, grimacing at the thought of Tyler.

"_Why the hell did you stop him_?" Jasper nearly yelled.

"I don't know.." I muttered. "Well anyway I don't think he'll bother me again. Edward scared him off."

"I just don't understand why you stopped him. You are the only person who hate him more than Emmett and I." Jasper shook his head.

We all climbed into the car and Alice sped out. I snuggled up to Edward and he stroked my arm with his fingertips.

**EPOV**

I was just so ecstatic the Bella loved me back. It felt amazing to say the words out loud.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered in her ear. She mumbled something unintelligible and I realized she was asleep.

I kissed her hair softly and settled myself in the seat. Bella slumped over until her head was resting in my lap.

Her face was turned up and I studied it. She looked so angelic and peaceful.

"Aww! Look how cute Jazz!" Alice squealed.

"_Shh_! You'll wake her!" I hissed.

"Edward..." Bella sighed.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Bella talk in her sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"No...don't...ah, shi..." Bella distressed until I stroked her hair again. She calmed down.

"Freaking..monkey...give it back...it's my kiwi...mmm" I pressed my mouth into my shoulder to muffled my laughter. Alice was giggling into her hand and Jasper was biting his knuckles to keep himself quiet.

"Dammit, Em...I'll kick your ass...Nutter butter..."

"Stop Jazz...or I'll touch your hair.."

Jasper grumbled when we laughed.

"It's so _pink_.."

Bella was quiet for a while.

Then her tiny hand reach up and clutched my shirt. "Edward...I love you." She sighed.

Alice and Jasper gasped.

"Aww."

"I knew it." Jasper said. Bella's small hand slid back down, resting on her neck. I bent and kissed her nose.

"_Emmett_ get that damn potato out of my fricken' blow dryer!"

That pushed us over the edge.

Bella opened her eyes to find us all guffawing.

"What are you laughing at?" She yawned. "Oh, sorry I feel asleep on you." She sat up and stretched.

"It's okay, love."

"What are you guys laughing at?" She asked again.

"Nothing!" Alice chirped.

"Jazz?" He just laughed.

"Edward, _please_ tell me!" She begged.

"You talked a little in your sleep." I held back my laughter.

"Aw, crap! What did I say?"

"You said you loved me." I told her.

"Oh. That's not bad." She allowed. "But...is it all I said?"

"You may have threatened Emmett and Jasper...and monkeys...kiwi...potatoes..nutter butter." I laughed before I could stop myself.

Bella groaned and hid her face in my chest. I stroked her back.

"It really wasn't that bad." I soothed.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one talking about nutter butter. I don't even like it!" She grumbled.

"Bella?"

"What?" She snapped.

"We're home, sweetheart."

She sighed and pulled away, face still red.

We went inside and talked with my parents briefly before going to the living room. Alice and Jasper took the couch, so Bella and I took the love seat. I was glad it was a Friday night, it was after eleven already. We all talked and joked until Bella yawned.

"Bella! You should stay the night! We don't have school tomorrow, and we have like fifty quest bedrooms. Please won't you stay?" Alice begged.

"I don't know..." She glanced at me sideways.

"Yeah, and Jasper could stay, too. Like she said, fifty quest bedrooms." I looked at Alice who was grinning hugely.

"We don't want to impose..." Jasper started.

"Nonsense! Come on, stay! Please?" Alice begged.

"We'll have to call dad." Bella yawned again.

Alice led Bella to the kitchen where the phone was.

"You won't try to sneak into my sister's bed tonight, will you?" I teased Jasper.

He laughed, "You won't try to sneak in _my_ sister's bed, either, will you?"

"Nah. But what if _she _sneaks into _my_ bed?" I joked.

"Then the same rules apply if your sister sneaks into my bed."

I looked at the clock to see it was after one already. I was pretty tired myself.

Alice and Bella appeared back in the room.

"Dad said we could. Emmett is staying with Rose tonight." Bella said.

"Come on, I'll show you where the room is and get you some of my pajamas." Alice said. As she led Bella upstairs.

"I guess you want to see your room, too?" I asked Jasper who was yawning.

He snorted, and nodded.

After I showed Jasper his room, I went to mine and stripped down to my boxes and and old Van Halen shirt. I flipped off the lights and climbed under my covers. I couldn't get to sleep right then. I played the evenings events over in my head.

I had been so close to kicking Tyler's ass, if Bella hadn't have stopped me when she did, Tyler would be in worse shape than Lauren. I shuddered at the thought of her.

And I finally got it out there that I love Bella. I was so happy she loved me back. She is so amazing! I would agree with Mike Newton, Tyler did screw up.

And I couldn't be happier about that, because now she was mine.

I closed my eyes and dozed a little. Then I heard a small knocking on my door.

"What, Alice?" I grumbled. The door opened a fraction.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." It was Bella. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, no come here." I sat up. Bella walked over to the bed. I held up the covers and she slid in next to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I couldn't sleep in there so I figured I come in here if you were awake and lay with you." she explained.

I lay back down and she snuggled up to my chest.

"I hope you don't mind." She murmured.

"No, I'm glad actually. I missed you already." I kissed her lips softly.

"That's a very good thing. I missed you, too."

"Mmm." I agreed. She yawned and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you." She sighed and hugged me tighter with the arm she had across my chest.

**Aw :) REVIEW!**


	20. Sexy Back

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating in soo long. I've been so busy! This one has a little suprise POV. :)**

**CHPT. 18 - Sexy Back**

****

Jasper Pov

I woke to the warmth of sun streaming through my window and the smells of mouth watering foods.

My first instinct told me to hurry because Bella made breakfast, and Emmett would eat it all if I didn't book it down to the kitchen. Then I looked more closely at the bed I was in.

Blue sheets, a darker navy cover and matching pillows. Not my bed.

Oh, right, I was in a guest bedroom at the Cullen's. Bella and I had stayed the night because it was late when we got back from the movies and

talked a while in their living room.

I stretched and as soon as I sat up, a small pixie in a pink night gown jumped on me, flinging us backwards into the mound of pillows and covers.

"Good morning, baby!" Alice smiled and crashed my lips with hers.

"Yes, it is." I murmured against her lips. Giggling she pulled back, but sat in my lap.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

I nodded, "Did you?"

"Yes, but I would have slept even better if I'd had a nice blonde-headed teddy bear to cuddle up to." She grinned at me.

"Yeah, me too." When she laughed I corrected myself, "Well, for me it would have been a small, raven haired pixie doll."

She snuggled into my chest and I rubbed her tiny back.

"I love you." I kissed her hair.

"I love you, too, Jazz."

We stayed that way for a unmeasurable time. I thought she had fallen back asleep when she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Breakfast time! I hope you like pancakes." She kissed me again when I nodded.

"Do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Go to the last room and wake my brother up, please. I'll get Bella." She got off the bed and pulled me to the doorway, pointed to a big wooden door and then

Bounded the other way.

I stretched once more, rubbed the sleep from my eyes and started toward Edward's room. I did feel a little strange wearing some other guy's pajamas, like I was imposing.

I knocked on the door once, twice, no answer. Must be still asleep. I opened the door and poked my head in. His room was really big, and cool. Posters of assorted bands, paintings, and drawings. In one corner of the large room was an amazing stereo system and a bookshelf full of books and CDs. In the other corner was a piano. Not a huge one, but pretty good size. The East side of his room was nothing but glass. A wall to floor window. All in all a nice room. I glanced at the massive bed which was completely overflowing with covers and pillows. I couldn't see him, but I could make out a shape under the sea of covers. It didn't look human, but I brushed that off as part of the covers.

"Edward," I said into the room. No answer, not even the slightest movement. I tried again. "Edward, dude."

Still nothing. Sighing I walked over to the right side of the bed where what looked like an arm under the covers. I poked at it.

"Edward, Edward."

The shape moved away and grunted in a small voice, muffled by the covers. I sighed again, just like Bella, impossible to wake. So I opted for my method of waking her. I grabbed a good two handfuls of the big cream colored cover and yanked it back.

Then I stopped short.

For what I saw was not a bronze haired guy. What I saw was a tiny girl with brown hair the flowed to her hips, in this case covering all of her back. She was laying face down onto a chest with a Van Halen shirt. Her left arm slung over it, legs tangled with his. Her small frame raised and fell with her steady breathing in time wth Edward's. She sighed and shifted her leg higher on his. His arms tightened around her back.

"Mmmm..." Bella mumbled sleepily and turned over.

She shuddered without the warmth of the colossal comforter. She sighed again and then her eyes slowly opened. I was still frozen in place, standing over the bed with slightly outstretched arms. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Finally she looked over at me and gasped so suddenly and sharp she choked and went into a coughing fit. Edward started awake and stared wide-eyed at Bella, pulling them up into a sitting position, patting her back rhythmically.

When she calmed her breathing Edward asked, "Are you okay, love?"

Bella looked warily up at me and Edward followed her gaze. I quickly reassembled my expression to smooth, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh. Shit." Edward muttered. "Um...Good morning?"

"Hey Jazz." Bella rasped, her throat dry from coughing.

I said nothing. I just looked down at them. They both looked scared shitless and expectant. Probably looking for me to say something calm and rational. But my calm resolve had faded. She was my sister! She was bed with a guy! She was my sister in bed with a guy!

Did they actually expect me to be singing _fucking show tunes_?

"Say something!" Bella broke the silence.

"Explain to me why you are in bed with Edward." I said through locked teeth.

Bella recoiled into Edward's side at my tone.

"I couldn't sleep...so I came in here." Bella stated quietly.

"What about Alice, huh? Why couldn't you have gone to _her_ bed?" I roared.

"Let's just calm down." Edward said trying to keep the peace.

But I was past that.

"Shut the hell up! Calm is _my_ thing, and right now, I say screw calm!" I snapped.

Bella held tighter to him. I reached over and pulled her away from him to me.

I realized what she was wearing now: a dark blue silk pajama set. Too short shorts and a not enough there shirt.

"Bella!! What the _fuck _is that?!" I stabbed my finger in her direction. She looked down and then back at me, confused.

"Pajamas. Look, before you say anything, nothing happened!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! It looks like you are wearing a three year old's pajamas! You're showing too much skin, my God!" I couldn't believe this! It was so absurd, a nightmare.

"Jasper, I am _not!_ Calm down dammit!" Bella was getting upset, close to tears.

"Jazz! There you are. She wasn't in her room so she must be already down...stairs...in here?" Alice's voice reached us before she did. She took in the scene before her and her mouth fell open in a popping sound.

"Oh my.."

"Alice! Please calm him down, he won't listen to me!" Bella cried desperately. I would have felt bad for making her cry otherwise, but I was just too angry.

**Edward POV**

"Jazz, baby let's go downstairs and just sit down so they can get up, okay?" Alice said softly touching his arms.

I wasn't afraid to admit, I was a little scared. I didn't want to fight Jasper. Even if he hit me first, I would not touch him other than getting him off me. He was my best friend other than Bella and I did not want him pissed at me.

His glare and wild expression had me tensed, ready for him to pounce. But he didn't, and slowly he walked out with Alice never letting go of his arm.

Bella was in tears. I scooted over and took hold of her hand and pulled her onto the bed. I cradled her small form as she whimpered softly.

"It's okay, baby. He was just shocked is all." I whispered, then kissed her ear gently.

"But did you see his face?" Her voice was thick with tears. "I've never seen him so...angry with anyone. Me, especially."

"He's really not angry with you, Bella. He is just shocked is all. I know we didn't do anything, he'll figure it out, too." I hugged her tighter.

I understood his suprise. His little sister in bed with a guy. I looked at her body, to see if he was exaggerating her lack of clothing. Small shorts and a tank top. The dark blue went amazingly well with her creamy skin. I liked it, but I could see why a brother might disapprove. It wasn't revealing or anything, but it didn't cover every inch of her skin...while in bed with a boy. So again, I understood.

Bella sighed and wiped her face. She looked up at me and I was struck by her beauty. Her big eyes were still moist, red spots took over her cheeks, and her full lips were puffy from crying. But none of these things made her less attractive. She was truly an angel. I bent and kissed her lips softly, barely a brush.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Edward."

We sat for a while and I just held her, trying to take away the sadness.

"Do you like pancakes?" I asked after a while.

She giggled, a graceful sound. "Yes. Um, why do you ask?"

I sniffed the air and she laughed again at the way my head went up into the air. I smiled back at her, glad she was happy again.

We walked hand in hand downstairs, Bella a little hesitantly.

When we stepped into the living room, Jasper came over to Bella and me.

"Can I talk to you?" Jasper asked Bella. He seemed much calmer now. I squeezed Bella's hand and let go.

They walked into the living and sat down on the couch. I made my way to the kitchen, ravenous from just the scent of my mother's cooking.

My father was at the table reading the morning paper, Esme was at the stove bustling around. Alice was at the island in the middle of the room. She hopped down and made her way toward me.

I warned her with my eyes to not say anything stupid.

She raised an eyebrow at me; I sighed.

"You know, it is simply _frustrating_ when you two have those silent conversations." Carlisle mumbled between slurps of coffee.

"Sorry." Alice and I replied in unison.

"It is fine. But I must go now." Carlisle got up, folded the paper under his arm, took his plate and coffee mug to the sing, and kissed our mother goodbye.

He strode back over to Alice and me, still standing in a silent face-off in the middle of the kitchen. He chuckled and kissed both of our foreheads.

"Good day."

"You too." I replied.

"Well thank you, but I meant it looks sunny outside. _Have_ a good day." And he walked out into the living room.

"Have a nice day, Bella, Jasper." I heard him tell them.

They replied with you too, and thank you's.

"Did you sleep well?" Alice asked.

I grunted as I made my way to the coffee pot. I had, really. But not until Bella came into my room.

Alice made a sound that was neither a grunt or a snort.

I sat at my place at the table and piled my plate with pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon. Then I dumped syrup on all of it.

"Blech!" Alice wrinkled her nose. I stuck out my tongue.

I heard the clanking of a plate and looked over to see my mother picking one up. "Darn." She muttered.

"I must go too," She laughed when she saw us staring at her. She was a bit clumsy. Nothing in comparison to Bella, not that anyone could be.

She followed our father's routine. "I don't know what time I'll be back, your father will probably be late, though. If you go out or anything, just leave a note so I don't worry."

When the door closed, Alice unleashed a shitload of word vomit.

"OhmyGod! EdwardJasperwassounbelieveablyupset! Butnowhe'scalmeddownoratleasthewillonceheget'syoursideofthestory!"

"Alice! Jesus H. Christ! Slow down. God."

She sighed. "I said, Oh my God, Edward, Jasper was so unbelievably upset. But now he's calmed down, or at least he will once he gets your side of the story. He's getting Bella's right now."

I sighed. I was relieved he had calmed down, but I just wanted to get this part over with.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Unless you two have a 'man talk', with just your manly selves." Alice rolled her eyes when I snorted. She had made her voice deeper and mocking, sounding like one of those annoying, conceited jocks.

"Oh, yeah, we will totally have to have a man talk. Because we are manly men, who talk...manly talks..and..shit. What was I saying?" My fake jock voice had me trailing off, confused as to what I was saying.

Alice just laughed. "Dumb ass."

"Hey! Shut the hell up! Doing a stupid voice makes me lose focus. Dude, it is so distracting, okay?" I threw a piece of bacon at her. She caught it with a flick of her hand.

"Don't throw food at me! What are you, three? And I'm not a dude!" She chastised.

Jasper and Bella walked in then. And Alice and I straightened up.

Bella came to me and kissed my cheek. "He wants to talk to you." She whispered.

"Are you alright?" I whispered back. She smiled at me and nodded. She looked calmer.

I got up and Jasper looked over at me, his face apologetic.

We walked into the living room and I plopped down on the love seat; Jasper sat on the couch across from me.

There was a silence. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry I freaked back there. I just...my brother instincts took over. Bella has never been in bed with a guy other than Emmett or me when she had a nightmare or something." Jasper said. He too looked calmer.

"Hey, man, it's okay." I held up my hands. "I probably would have done the same thing had Alice been in bed with you. Not that I don't trust the both of you, it's just...well my brother instincts would take over."

"Yeah but dude, it caught me off guard. I thought we were joking about the girls last night." He stated.

"Dude, I was. I mean, I was asleep. Bella had said she couldn't sleep and asked to lay with me for a while. And the next thing I knew, she was coughing and you were glaring at us." I explained to him. It was true, we didn't do anything but sleep.

"Ah...sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"No blood, no foul." I laughed, truly grateful the worst was over.

"Um...I don't think we should tell Emmett. He is not as understanding." Jasper said.

"Dude, I'm glad you said that!" I laughed.

We went back into the kitchen and I took my seat, glad Bella had chosen the one next to mine. Jasper sat down beside Alice and fixed himself a plate.

"So are we all a happy family again?" Bella smirked at Jasper and me.

"Yeah. Um, listen Izzy, we are not going to tell Emmett, okay? You know he would not look at it logically." Jasper told her.

"Absolutely." Bella murmured into her glass of orange juice.

"Yikes. So what are we going to do today?" Alice asked, excited.

"Uh...firstly, I need to shower and change. You two can come over if you want." Bella said. She touched her hair and grimaced.

"What was that?" I asked, amused at her disgusted expression.

"My hair! Ugh, it's _filthy_!" She moaned. I looked at it. It wasn't filthy in the least. A little messed up from sleeping but other than that, it looked clean.

"Bella, your hair looks fine." I said.

"Well, aside from the whole bed-head thing." Jasper laughed.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath. It never failed to amuse me when she cursed. Such a nice, small, sweet looking girl, who had a mouth like a sailor sometimes. That was my Bella.

I was truly ecstatic that she was _mine_. I loved her with everything in me. I wanted to give her my all. I wanted to give her anything she wanted. I wanted to give her the world.

Sometime later, after I'd showered and gotten dressed, I came downstairs into the living room. Bella sat there, hair bushed, in her clothes from yesterday. She smiled hugely at me when I approached her.

I laughed, "What? Why are you smiling so big?"

She kicked up her feet and twirled them. On them were her Chucks. I laughed at her eagerness and touched the toe of my chucks to hers. "Power to the All Stars." I smiled at her when she laughed.

"Dorks." Alice said.

"Naturally." Jasper agreed. He was in his clothes as well.

"Dibs on the shower fist!" Bella pointed at him. He simply rolled his eyes.

We all piled into the Volvo and I turned on the radio. To my disgust, 'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake was on. It was a somewhat old cheesy dance song. Not at all to my liking. I went to turn the station, but Bella caught my hand.

_"You_ _like_ _this_?" I asked. My tone questioned her sanity.

"Nah. But...Emmett and Jasper do!" She laughed. I glanced at Jasper in the back. He was grinning.

"Actually, it's just Emmett." He corrected.

"Whatever. We are listening to it." She looked at me. I sighed.

_"Sure_ you don't like it." I muttered.

A few seconds passed and I heard singing. I looked over at Bella. She was half turned in her seat, facing Jasper, singing with the music. Jasper was trying not to smile.

Bella sang louder, slightly laughing.

"I'm bringin' sexy back. _Yeah_!" She wiggled a little in the seat with the beat. I snorted. Alice was staring at Jasper, highly amused by his expression.

He finally cracked. "I'm bringin' sexy back." "_Yeah_!" Bella smiled triumphantly.

The both sang and wiggled with the annoying song until it ended. Alice and I were laughing at them, but they seemed totally oblivious.

"Um..care to explain that bit?" I looked at Bella. She smiled.

"When the song first came out, Jazz and I hated it. Emmett said he did too. Well one day Jasper and I were going somewhere, I can't remember where. Anyway, He was downstairs in the basement working out. Or so we thought.." She trailed off.

Jasper picked up "So we go down there and Emmett is shaking his ass to Sexyback!" At the same time, we all burst out laughing. I would never get that image out of my head, but it was funny as hell for the moment.

Might give me nightmares later in life, though.

"He threatened to kill us if we _ever_ let it out. Oops!" Bella snickered.

"Ah, Bells, Emmett won't hurt you. He might try to kick my ass. But I can take it." Jasper puffed out his chest. I snorted.

"My hero." Bella retorted sarcastically.

"Hey! I think Jazzy could win!" Alice defended kissing him.

"Okay, okay, suck face already, I can tell it's killing you two. Jeeze, you're like Emmett and Rose.." She trailed off and looked back. "Blech! It scares me deeply to see my brothers suck face. _Fucking abnormal_. Probably just cause they are my brothers, though."

I chuckled at her. "Bella, you are truly something else sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Not in a bed way, love. It's just, it's so funny when you curse. You look so sweet, and I love hearing you shatter that image with saying shit like you do." I smiled at her.

We got to her house then. "Dad is not home. What is it with parents and working on Saturdays?" Bella asked herself.

We all walked into the living room. Emmett was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey sexy." Bella bent to kiss his cheek.

He shot a look at her. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the stairs. As we made our way up, she hummed 'Sexyback'. "

"_Isabella_!" Emmett roared. She started laughing and yanked me up the stairs.

"Hurry! He might come after me, and I'll have to use you as my shield!" Bella whispered laughing.

She pulled my to a closed door. "Shall we enter my secret lair?" She asked menially. I snorted at her. She turned to the door and opened it. I walked in after her and looked around. It was a pretty good sized room. Not huge, but enough for Bella. I couldn't tell what color her walls were because, like mine, her room was covered in posters.

Bands mixed with artworks. Pictures of her and her brothers and Rosalie were stuck haphazardly everywhere. She had A stop sign hanging above her bed and a big poster that had two small animated children holding hands. In big bubble letters she had written lame. It covered most of the picture.

A Halo 3 poster hung with 'Rockstar' scrawled on it. Her bed was big and unmade with millions of pillows.

Her room was probably the most original one I had ever seen. It suited her.

"Um, I'm gonna go shower so you can chill in here or go downstairs, whatever you want." She said from a dresser. "Under the condition that you don't go through my underwear drawer. Nothing's worse than people going through your shit." She smiled.

"I would never go through your shit. It's rude and intrusive." I said.

She kissed me, letting her lips linger for a moment and then strode out of her room. I walked out and closed her door back.

As I made my way down the stairs, I heard Jasper and Emmett yelling. I rushed down to find Alice sitting on the couch, head in her hands, and Jasper and Emmett sprawled on the floor much to close to the TV.

The had controllers in their hands and they were pushing buttons rapidly.

"Damn it!_ Damn it_! Gah! Damn it!" Jasper was yelling.

"Eat that shit! Ha!" Emmett returned.

"Shut the _hell_ up you fucking goons! Can't anyone take a peaceful shower without you fucking yelling at each other? _My fucking God_!" Bella's muffled voice floated down stairs.

"Shut up!" Jasper and Emmett yelled back in unison.

"So..." I looked at Alice.

She glared at me. "Oh don't try to talk to me! I know _you'll_ be like that when Jasper takes his shower!"

And I was. When Bella yelled down and confirmed she was out, I took Jasper's place.

"Ah! Damn! No! _Fucking stop dude_! You're kicking my ass!" Emmett screeched.

"Ha! Oh shit! _No_! Fucker!" I yelled when he shot at me in retaliation.

I got the last shot and killed him.

"Damn dude. The only person to _ever _kick my ass is Bella." Emmett muttered.

"What about your ass?" Bella asked as she sat down in the floor beside me.

"Edward. Kicked. My. Ass." Emmett said. He grunted and got up. "_Destroy_ him." He commanded her. "Avenge my murderer."

Bella snorted. I laughed as he plopped down beside Alice. "Hey shorty." He grinned.

"_I'll_ kick _your_ ass." She snarled; he cringed.

"So you're a gamer?" I asked.

"Did you not see my room? Of course I am!" Bella laughed. She crawled over and picked up Emmett's controller. Her face lit up as she smirked at me. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"I believe it is your ass that is getting kicked, my dear." I said smugly.

"We'll see." She replied.

...

"Damn it! What the hell? Fuck! No, Bella!_ Bella_! Bella, _doooooooon't_!" I yelled as she totally owned me.

"Eat that shit!" She smirked, resembling Emmett on an unreal level.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I asked as I lay down on the floor. She scooted over and lay her head on my chest.

"I'm just a natural at owning. I told you. You could have backed out you know. And don't even thing about saying a sexist 'but you're a chick' thing. Because I will kick your ass for real." She poked my ribs.

"Can we please, _please _go somewhere now?" Alice begged.

"Sure. Any ideas?" Bella looked at Emmett. He grinned wickedly. "Please, _no_!" Bella whispered in terror.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Skating rink." She croaked out.

**Mwhhahaha! **

**Review and I'll give you a cookie :)**


	21. Skating Rink Misadventure pt 1

**Sorry for the delay. I've been busy. Studies and all that shit. :) So this is not a complete chapter, but it has been put off for far too long. I'll finish writing the skating rink scene, but I can't be sure when. So here is a way too short chapter. I'm so sorry! **

**Oh, and also, I have no cookies. ;)**

Song for this chapter is Thriller by Micheal Jackson

**Chapt. 19 - Skating Rink Misadventure pt 1**

"Yes!" Emmett laughed. Bella was frozen on my chest, eyes huge and on Emmett.

"Please no! _Please_!" She plead in a whisper. Emmett shook his head, relentless.

"Aw, come on! You _know_ how clumsy I am!" Bella's voice came back, rising with her panic.

"Look Izz, I'm bored, obviously Alice is, Jasper will be. I'm sure Eddie will be comfortable just cuddling with you all day, but we aren't. Don't be such a pansy, Bells." Emmett stood up and looked down at Bella.

"Ed_ward_." I muttered. He ignored me.

Bella scrambled to her feet awkwardly and stood in front of him. Subconciously she stuck out her chin and planted her hands on her hips. I propped myself up on my left elbow and watched them interact, highly amused.

"I'm not being a pansy! I'm being safe, thinking ahead to protect myself!" Bella cried.

"Dude, are you quoting a condom commercial or some shit?" Emmett scoffed.

"Dammit Emmett! You are so _dense_ sometimes! I'm not quoting shit! I don't want to go skating! I _won't_ go, you can't make me!"

Emmett simply raised an eyebrow at her. She backed away, holding her arms up as a sheild to her face.

"Emmett..._Emmett_...Emmett!" He scooped her up and over his shoulder. I started laughing despite myself at them. "Shut the hell up Edward and get you ass over here and_ help me!" _Bella snarled.

"Dude, reason with her. She's _so_ damn stubborn." He passed me Bella's tiny flailing body. "Dude, it'd be fun!" Emmett lightly punched my shoulder. "She digs _you_ man. Convince her."

I sighed and carried Bella up the stairs. Jasper stepped out of a door down the hallway, buttoning the top of his shirt. "Uhm...?" He looked at me. I shrugged.

"_Dude_! We are _not_going to the skating rink! Tell Emmmett no!" Bella said from behind me.

Jasper snorted. "_I_ think it'd be fun."

"Jazz!" Bella complained but he just laughed and walked around us to the stairs.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I felt Bella wiggling, trying to grab him. "_Fuck_!"

I opened her door and gently flopped her on the bed. I sat down beside her.

"Oh no. Don't even _think _about trying to convince me. I'm _not _going. We have to do something else. You don't understand: I am prone to all things dangerous or painful, or, or, emabarassing!" She fell back on her pillows and moaned.

I climbed up and lay beside her, laying one arm across her stomach. "But it might not be dangerous, painful, or embarassing." I whispered, trying to be persuasive.

"Might!" She scoffed. "Dude, it will be. I know it will be. I don't _do_ skating rinks."

"I won't let anything happen to you, love." I kissed her neck.

"_You'll_ get hurt trying to save _my_ass. Then it will dangerous and painful for you, and embarassing for me. Oh, also throw in guilt for getting you hurt." She sighed and rolled till she was laying on her side. Her eyes were closed.

I copied her posture. "I won't get hurt. I am rather good at skating. It's like dancing, when you have a partner, it's all in the leading." I leaned and kissed her nose. She exhaled through her nose, lips tight together.

"Seducing me won't work." She uttered, trying to open her mouth as little as possible. I suppressed my laugh. Truly something else.

"Won't it?"

"...No. No, it won't." She stuttered. I was starting to get to her already. I scooted closer and took her lips, kissing her gently and slowly. "Umm!" she groaned against my lips in frustration. "Arghhh!" She jerked back and glared at me. "I said no. NO!" She sat up quickly and slid to the edge of the bed.I sat up and stalked towards her, watching her every breath.

"Edward.." She whispered in panic. She looked behind her. "I'll fall."

"I'll catch you," I breathed as my nose touched hers. "I won't let you fall off the bed. Or on skates. Or even when we dance."

"You're wrong. You let me fall when I kissed you as we danced." She bluffed.

"You didn't hit the ground. I caught your fall. We didn't even break the kiss." I shot back.

"Dammit. Damn it to hell. Please don't convince me." She closed her eyes shut tight. "Damn eyes."

I kissed her, taking her by surprise. She surrendered and kissed me back, not noticing when I slid her back onto her pillows. "I love you." I whispered into her mouth.

"I..love you." She managed.

"How much do you love me?" I asked, trying my best to sound sexy.

"More than you can comprehend." She said softly. I moved to her neck.

"Enough to do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Let's go to the skating rink." I said, positive she'd agree.

"No."

"If you love me you will."

"I do love you!" She nearly shouted,

"Then let's go." I said nonchalantly.

"No."

"Bella! I haven't even gotten to go yet." I plead. I actually wanted to go, but I wouldn't force her.

"Go some other day." She growled. Her voice vibrated her throat under my lips, making me shudder with pleasure. Before doing something I'd regret and enjoy, I pulled back and looked at her. Her big eyes were narrowed into slits. She glared at me wordlessly.

"But I want it to be with _you_." I kissed her cheeks.

"No, you're just saying that to make me crack. _I won't budge_."

I widened my eyes, trying to persuade her with them. She just glowered at me.

After a while her glare softened and her lips parted, swollen slightly from the force of pressing them together. Her forhead lined when her eyebrows knitted together. She looked like a little girl who'd just found her missing doll, in the road as a car ran over it. She looked devistated.

"Fuck it. Fine, I'll go. But give me a skateboard or something."

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"You heard me." She spat. "So I can sit down on the damn thing and roll around."

"Bella," I chuckled out. "I'll hold your hand, babe."

"Better make it both. Don't underestimate the monster within me."

"The monster within you? You're like a freaking kitten. Well, aside from that mouth of yours." I scoffed.

"Dumb ass, I was talking about my amount of klutziness - don't underestimate my ability to fall on my face. Or ass."

"That's the second time today I've been called a dumb ass. What the hell?" I complained.

She nuzzled my nose with hers. "Well you're my dumb ass. Even though I'm pissed at you right now."

I laughed and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Shall we?" I asked, motioning towards her door.

She muttered something unintelligible, that sounded like a stream of profanities, and got up.

...

We decided to take Emmett's jeep so we could all go in one trip. Bella did, however have to sit on my lap. Rose was better and came along as well. As we got out I lazily hung my arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Impending doom." She groaned dramatically.

"Don't be such a baby." Emmett stalked by and into the door.

"I'm not." Bella muttered.

We entered the skating rink and walked over to the sitting area. It was a little crowded considering the sunny day outside. As I put on my skates, Bella sat beside me and stared at hers. She still had her ratty Converse on.

"Bella," I started.

"I know." She snapped. She sighed and put them on slowly. After they were on she looked at me pleadingly. I would have cracked but then we heard Emmett and Rosalie.

"Wooo!" Emmett howled as he and Rosalie twirled and danced to the pulsing music. I chuckled at the expressions on the other skater's faces. Bella gripped the bench with her hands until her skin was streched white over her knuckles.

"Ready?" I asked as sweetly as I could. She turned to glare at me with exagerated slowness.

"You hate me. You hate me, don't you? Don't you?" She cried.

"No! No, I love you! Come now Bella. Don't be a killjoy." I took her hands.

"Why can't we just go somewhere else? Hmm? It's such a nice sunny day, why waste it indoors?" Bella stood unevenly and wrapped her arms around my torso. "I'm going to fall!" She screeched.

"No you're not. Don't worry." I placed my hands on her waist and held her a distance away from me. "See? Nothing at all to worry about."

She wobbled slightly and then looked at me in defeat. "You're not going to let me get out of this are you?"

I grinned. "Nope."

She sighed. "Well, let's go."

I pulled us over to the edge of the rink. I looked down at Bella. She was gnawing at her bottom lip like it was gum. I bent down and kissed her lips softly.

She sighed again but wrapped her arms around me.

**Bella POV**

Kissing me like this, he could convince me of anything. Even skating. His arms tightened around my waist and I tangled my fingers into his soft hair, pulling slightly.

He grinned against my lips and pulled away. He raised one eyebrow at me. I pretended to have no clue as to what he was smirking about.

"Ready?" Edward asked again. Before I could answer, he was pulling us into the crowd of skaters.

He left one hand at my waist, taking my left and laying it around his neck. Then he held my right hand firmly in his. Before I could protest, we were waltzing on our skates, around and around, in perfect synchronization.

I was enjoying myself, I threw back my head and laughed when we continued to waltz as they played "Low" by T-Pain. My hair was flying around me. I closed my eyes and felt like I was flying. I was still laughing when I felt Edward's full lips kiss my throat.

"Are we enjoying our self?" He asked.

I raised my head back up and looked into his green eyes. They sparkled in the pulsing lights of the dancefloor.

I kissed him quickly and then said "Yes. I have officially swallowed down my pride and admitted - I am having fun."

He beamed. "Good, because I am, too."

"Ah, Jazzy!" Alice sang as they zoomed by.

I snorted. Edward rolled his eyes. He spun us around again. The music stopped for a moment. We spun still. "Edward," I giggled, I couldn't help it. "Why are we walzting to..er, not waltzable music?"

"Would you prefer a different style of dance?" He smirked. I opened my mouth to protest but it was cut off by a familliar song beginning. I started laughing. Edward looked at me, confused.

"What..?" He asked looking behind him.

"Listen! Do you know what this is?" I snickered. I could almost hear the click in his head as he recognized the song.

"Thriller." He stated.

I nodded. Everyone suddenly skated out to the oval shaped floor. Alice and Jasper rolled up to our right, Rose and Emmett to our left.

"Dance off?" Emmett grinned. I snorted.

The music got louder, I could hear the wolves howling. Emmett and Jasper joined in with their own howls. Edward moved me to his side, and I clinged on to his arm desperately.

"You won't fall." He smiled.

I opened my mouth. "Please.." I rasped. I was going to die if he let go of me! "Edward, please!"

He looked at me for a moment.

_It's close to midnight, something evils lurking from the dark..._

Alice and Rosalie were shaking their hips in front of my brothers. Emmett and Jasper had a look of hunger on their faces. And a little drool too. Ew.

"I won't let you fall, baby." Edward murmered.

Baby. He called me baby. Sure, it was an affectionate name for someone you loved. You thought of them as your baby. Or babe. Honey. Love. Sweetheart. Darling. Ecetera, ecetera.

But in this case, it made me feel like a baby. Not Edward's baby, but an infant. Unable. Incapable.

I glared up at him. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Bella, I...Bella?"

"What? Why are you looking at me that way? Stop staring and take your place. I'm going to dance, baby." I sneered. Edward's face showed his recognition: he saw I was pissed and determined.

When he turned his head to talk to Jasper, I sank down to the floor and started to untie my left shoe. It was perfect that the lights were off as the introduction was still on. I pulled my skate off and flexed my toes. I swiftly took the other off. I tied them together and slid them out of the rink and into the table area. I hopped up in my sock feet and smiled just as Edward looked at me. He pecked my forehead and then my nose, then my lips.

We all just swayed to the beat, patiently waiting for the chorus.

_Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand..._

Edward took my hands in his. He mouthed I love you. I winked at him, trying to hide the smug twinkle in them.

Finally the chorus came in.

_Thriller, Thriller..._

We all did the movements: left, right, left, right. Clap, slide, clap, slide, left, right, left, left, right.

I was doing it rather well. It was the only dance I could do. Luck was with me today, for I had not fallen yet.

As the song wound down, Emmett broke out in a full on ass shake. I burst out laughing as the other guys shook their heads. "Nutcase." Jasper muttered. Rose rolled her eyes, but grinned in spite of herself.

Thriller ended and Edward took my hands and started to skate away. My sock feet glided along slightly less smooth. We sat down at our table while the others stayed on the dance floor. Some cheesy disco song started playing.

"This is my jam!" Emmett bellowed. I shook my head.

"I didn't know you could dance. And on skates." Edward mused. "You lied to me."

"No, I didn't. I can dance to _Thriller_, but nothing else. And besides, you asked if I could Waltz and all that other shit. The Thriller dance is epic, a classic, true. But you didn't mention it, for you were only referring to-"

"You are _such_ a con artist." Edward cut me off, laughing. I smiled at him across the booth.

"Me? Never!" I waved my hand.

"But really, how did you do so well? You were better than me, but before...you couldn't even stand on the skates! Then you did _that_?" He shook his head in awe.

"Oh...you know. Just...you...you know." I mumbled, trying to avert my eyes from my feet under the table. Edward followed one of my quick glances. He gasped and pulled my left foot into his lap in one lithe movement.

"_Son of a bitch_! No _wonder_!" He said, exasperated. When he glared at me I smiled sheepishly. He still glowered. I pulled out my doe eyed pout. His glare wavered, but otherwise stayed.

I pulled my foot free and jumped up to make my way over to him. Impossibly forgetting I was in socks, I slipped. The floor came up to meet my face and I closed my eyes tight and held my breath waiting for the impact. Edward's arms caught me easily.

"Oh!" I looked up at him. He was pressing his lips together tightly as to not laugh. He pulled me into his lap. "Sorry I decieved you." I said kissing the tip of his chin.

"How did you do it? One moment you have skates on - the next you somehow don't. And how did I miss that?" He asked.

"You looked away, I dropped down to the floor and took them off and slid them out of thin rink. In fact..." I trailed off looking around at the tables. I spotted my small skates tied together under a booth occupied by an old couple. "Look! There they are!" I pointed. Edward saw them and turned to laugh into my hair.

"You're brilliant, but I will get you back. And also, why did you get pissed when I called you baby?" His breath gave me goosebumps. I shivered.

"Oh...um you know. I'm weird about things sometimes. I wasn't pissed...well okay a little," I corrected when he raised an eyebrow. "I felt challenged you know?"

He smiled. "No, I don't know. I don't feel challenged when people call me baby."

"You know what I mean."

"So in other words, in order to stay on your good side, I shouldn't call you baby?"

I grinned. "You can I suppose." I faked nonchalance. "It is rather nice to have a pet name." In truth, I loved when he called me lovey-dovey names. I was such a wimp.

Edward smiled and leaned in until his lips touched my ear. I shivered again. "Okay then. Because I rather enjoy calling you that. It lets others know that you are mine. I like that. I'm proud you're mine. Others should envy me that."

He cut off my snort by kissing me hard. I couldn't kiss him back, his lips were too forceful. Then they softened and I kissed him back with as much fire as he was giving. I loved kissing Edward. His lips were perfect. And at that moment every other person vanished. I didn't care if there was a five year old pointing and yelling "Cooties!" I didn't care if the old couple was muttering about our lack of modesty. I didn't care that the pervy thirteen year old at the snack bar with bad acne was fantasizing he was the one having the makeout session with me instead of Edward.

All there was right now was Edward's lips, Edward's tongue, Edward's taste, Edward's hands...

I can't say how long we stayed melded together. My lips eventually went numb as did my tongue, but I refused to break away. I felt giddy due to my lack of air and the heat from Edward's cheeks was lighting my own aflame. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. If I had enough air I would've sighed. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and gave his bottom lip a gentle squeeze with both of mine and then finally, regretfully I pulled back.

Ah, air. I hadn't had any in so long..

Edward's face was flushed, his high cheekbones a dark pink, his eyes bright. His lips were a dark rose color and swollen. And his hair, it was even more disheveled than ever.

He traced the planes of my face with the fingers on his right hand while his left stayed on my waist. Both of my hands were on his chest. I smiled as I felt his chest heaving fast and deeply as his lungs sucked in oxygen.

**I know I know it's too short, but there will be more I promise my lovelies!**


End file.
